


Choices

by crypticfantasies



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Multiple Relationships, Polyamorous Relationships, The first chapters are to establish relationships, The reader is spoiled for choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticfantasies/pseuds/crypticfantasies
Summary: When Y/N finds herself following some enticing strangers into a world where no rules seem to apply. She quickly has to decide what to follow, her lust or her conventions. What choices will she make when all of the options are appealing, and everyone has their own agenda.*As the chapters go on, more of the crew is added to the mix to test the reader on who she wants most. Chapters do include smut with different partners as indicated in the tags.*





	1. Discovery

She took her seat on the stool in front of her client, lifting the gun as it began to buzz from her stepping on the peddle.  

“How are you with pain?” She asked dipping the needle in the pot of ink on her side table.

“Have you seen me? Tattoos are nothing.” He said relaxing his arm into position on the arm rest in front of her.  She smirked, he was very heavily tattooed, but after knowing this guy for all of an hour she could already tell he would be a squealer. 

“Ok.” She said sarcastically smiling, and began to press the tip of the needle against his skin. As she did, she heard the little intake of breath he gave at the feeling, and she couldn’t hold back the smile as she focused her eyes on the line she was drawing.  She asked without looking up at him, “You good?”

“Peachy.” He said with a clenched tone. She laughed and decided to give him the benefit of doubt and continued. When she lifted her hand to re-ink the needle, she looked at him and said, “You sure you want a half-drunk tattooist doing this?”

“A bit late now.” He said lifting his arm, and inspecting the new lines on his forearm.

“True.” She said smirking, and grabbed his hand to put it back down, “What does it mean anyway? The star?” She asked as she joined up the outline of the tattoo.  It was only small and he didn’t have much clear skin on him to begin with, so she fit the tiny star design he asked for on the inside of his wrist.

“It's kind of a... club thing.” He answered, sounding shady.

“Ok, that definitely doesn’t mean you're either part of a gang or you're really into Dungeons & Dragons.”

“Hey, I kick ass at D&D.” He said seriously.

“Wow, you don’t look the type?” She said re-dipping the needle.

“To play D&D?” He asked, as she moved back to his arm.

“No. To win at it.” She joked laughing, as she finished on the outline with the black ink.

He laughed and seemed to appreciate the insult. Saying, “Wait until you get to know me, there's a lot you’d be surprised at.”

“Get to know you? I thought this was my way of saying thanks and then I'd never see you again.” She said sitting up and finding the shader needle from the side table and changing the gun, so she could start the colour.

“No.” He said exaggerated, “I don’t just punch guys and get tattoos from women for the sake of it.” 

She thought about the reason that she was sat here now. The way he had come out of nowhere in the club, and knocked out that creep who wouldn’t leave her alone. It happened so fast, and before she could say a word to him, he smiled and started to run out of the club before the bouncers came. Something seemed intriguing, even if all she knew of him was he was quick to throw punches, but his smile said adventurous, so she followed him outside. She had told him thanks, and they began to chat. He had instantly caught her attention. He was cheeky, but had an aura mystery to him, and maybe something dangerous which she was scared of admitting she liked. She had mentioned her owning her own tattoo studio, and before she knew it, she was here. 

“Fair enough” She said, dipping the new needle into the fresh pot of green ink. She began to shade in the star, as she said, “You will have to tell me something about you though for me to get to know you.”

“Ok. What you wanna know?” He said starting to grit his teeth from the shocks of pain.

She smiled at how un-tough he looked like this, and said, “Your name for a start. You know mine.”

He smiled and watched her re-dip the needle, saying, “Geoff.”

“Ok.” She rolled the name over in her head, she couldn’t decide if she thought it suited him or not, “What about your job?”

He laughed, and it made her confused, but he said still chuckling, “I’m an entrepreneur.”

“What business?” She asked intrigued, as she stared at his forearm, shading the rest of the green.

“All business, whatever I can get stuck into.” 

She looked up at him and tried to figure him out but she was scared of learning too much. So, she dropped her head back to finish her tiny tattoo, and said, “Ok, well are you married?”

“Why? You wanna marry me?” He joked.

“No!” She exclaimed, smiling. She didn’t even know if she found him attractive, but there was something that was pulling her in. “You’re wearing a ring.” She added, clarifying. 

“No, I'm not married, not anymore.” He spoke and she could feel the secrecy in his voice. She didn’t want to go down that road, so instead changed the subject by asking another question, “How old are you?”

Just as she asked his phone began to ring and he pulled it from his pocket, saying, “One sec.”

She dropped her head back to his arm and pretended she wasn’t listening, while she strained to hear every word.

He answered and she could hear a guy on the other end, she only caught a couple of words, “running out of time” and “where are you?”  Geoff then said, “I'm getting a tattoo, I'll be done soon.”

She heard the mysterious man on the other end of the phone shout and caught the very obvious “what the fuck?” and when she sat up to re-dip the needle, she couldn’t hide the smirk.

She caught him looking at her smiling, and said down the phone, “It’s an important tattoo.” He obviously didn’t mind her listening, and in fact seemed to be winding the caller up for her amusement. She laughed as she went back in one last time with the needle. She heard a quiet onslaught of words in reply, and eventually Geoff interrupted and said, “You want me so bad, come and pick me up?” There was a reply, and then Geoff gave the name of the studio, before hanging up.

She hoped the caller was a friend because the way he sounded was not friendly, and him coming to her workplace right now was daunting.  Placing the phone back in his pocket he said, “Why did I hire him?”

“Friend of yours?” She asked lightly.

“Yeah, but don’t mention I said that when you meet him.” 

She smiled and picked up the cleaner and paper towel to wipe the tattoo clean, wondering if she was quick enough, she might be able to lock the shop and leave without ever meeting the angry guy on the phone, “Well, I'm done anyway.”

He looked at it and smiled, saying, “Perfect. Just what I wanted.”

She blushed, it never got old hearing her clients love the work she gave them, even if it is just a strange tiny green star. She replied, “Ok, I'll wrap it before we go.”

After she had got the tattoo wrapped, and turned off the lights in the studio, they went out onto the street and she began to lock the door. While she had her back turned to the road, she heard the loud rev of a car's engine, and the squeal of tires behind her. She spun, shoving the keys in her pocket and saw a man in the driver's seat of a very expensive, angry looking black car. It startled her when she saw the driver was wearing an almost black skull mask. For a second, she thought she was going to get robbed or shot, in this city it wasn’t uncommon. But then she heard Geoff say sarcastically, “What took you so long?”

The man in the driver's seat, lifted the mask on top of his head and looked at Geoff, saying with a very obvious pissed off tone, “Shut up.” His eyes seemed to then acknowledge her stood at Geoff’s side and he said, “Who’s she?”

“A friend.” Geoff said, moving to show the man the tattoo under the clear wrap, “She did this.”

The driver seemed to look at the star as if he understood the meaning, then to Geoff, and then back to her, trying to figure out if she knew what it meant too. “You made me wait for you because of that. Get in.”

She stood slightly behind Geoff, wondering what she should do or say, she saw Geoff laugh and move to walk into the road to the passenger side, and decided she should leave now, saying, “Well, see you later, and take care of that tattoo.”

“Wait. Where you going?” Geoff said stopping at the passenger side and leaning on the car roof.

“Home.” She said, trying not to look at that angry man in the driver's seat getting more and more impatient.

“We can drop you off. Get in.” Geoff said, as if in no rush at all.

“Geoff!” The driver said, obviously not wanting the burden.

“Ryan, shut the fuck up. Y/N Get in.” Geoff then took that as his final say, and opened the car door to get inside. She figured she didn’t really have a choice and quickly got in the back seat. Before she had even shut the door, the car had begun to move and speed down the street. 

“Where’d you live?” Ryan said, finally addressing her existence.

She told him the address, and Ryan said to Geoff, “That’s a thirty-minute drive, we’ll never make it back in time.”

“We have all night, shut up.” Geoff said fiddling with the car radio.

“Where do you have to go?” She asked, leaning forward between the seats to look at the two strangers she had decided to just trust for no reason.

“Just some work we’ve got booked in for tonight.” Geoff said casually, finding a station he liked and sitting back in his seat.

“What work do you need a mask like that for?” She asked casually, poking the tension, and looking at the skull on top of the driver's head. She wasn’t stupid, she didn’t want to get involved with criminal business, but her intrigue was just pulling to find out.

“I was paint-balling before I picked you up.” Ryan lied blatantly, taking the mask from his head and throwing it in the back seat at her side. 

“Oh.” She said, feigning like she believed him. She looked at the mask at her side, and picked it up to look more closely at it. While she was inspecting the detail on the skull, Geoff asked her, “You didn’t finish your questions?”

“Oh, I have so many more now.” She joked, looking at him in the rear-view mirror.

Geoff laughed, and before he could speak, his phone began to ring again. He answered, and started to listen to the caller. The music was just too loud to let her listen in this time, so instead she looked at the driver, who was focusing on the road with a scowl. His jaw was tight, and she could have sworn he had some sort of smudged black paint around his eyes. He made her nervous. 

Geoff shoved the phone in his pocket and said to Ryan with authority, “Pull over.”

“Why?” Ryan asked as he screeched the car to a stop on the street.

“I have to go. Michael says he’s had confirmation.” Geoff said, before turning to look at her. Before he could address her, Ryan said, “Fuck, Geoff I told you we didn’t have time.” 

“ _I_  don’t have time. You can still take Y/N home, I don’t need you tonight.” He said adamantly.

“Hell no, I’m not gonna be her taxi, I want to be there.” Ryan said, seeming to forget she was sat in the car.

“I can just get a ride home...” She said, not actually wanting to be in the car alone with this guy.

“No.” Geoff said, “It’s the least I can do, give Ryan your number, and he’ll get it to me. I'll call you tomorrow.” He spoke while he started to open the door and get out. Again, she seemed to not have a choice in the matter and neither did Ryan by the look on his face.

“Wait, how are you going to get there?” She asked before he closed the door.

“Don’t worry about me.” Geoff said with a smirk and then shut the door and ran off down the street. She looked out of the back window and watched as he ran into an alleyway.

“Get in the front.” The voice broke her concentration and she remembered where she was and who with. 

“What?” She said still trying to figure out what was happening, tonight was escalating fast.

“Get in the front of the car.” He said looking at her, and it was the first time he had actually looked her in the eyes when he spoke, and the first time she had noticed his piercing blue eyes, both eerie and alluring. “I'm not gonna be your chauffeur.” He added.

She instantly took his order, not wanting to piss him off and jumped out of the back door. As she did, she took a quick look around the street and couldn’t see any sight of Geoff. She opened the front and got in, and again he didn’t wait for the door to close before he started to pull away.

She sat back in her seat and stared at the road, feeling anxious at putting her life in the hands of an angry stranger who thinks wearing a skull mask is normal. She looked down and realised she had carried the mask into the front with her too. She lifted her head and dared to take a look at the man at her side. It was dark and she could only see the street lights passing on his face illuminating his figure. She took a breath and said, “I really don’t mind getting my own ride home. I’m sorry to be a pain.”

He glanced at her, and she saw how his expression seemed to relax slightly, he looked back to the road and said, “Don’t worry about it. Geoff does what Geoff wants.”

“You can drop me off here if you like and still have time to catch up with him.” She said, kind of hoping he would.

There was a pause and he looked at her again. She couldn’t read his expression, as he said, “I’m sorry if you think my anger was directed at you. I didn’t mean to offend you. It was aimed at Geoff, I didn’t mean for you to get in the cross fire.”

The words seemed to catch her off guard, so far all she’d seen of this guy was impatience, anger, and superiority, now the calm and almost sweet voice coming from his mouth was a complete difference.  She replied, “Thanks... that’s helpful to know. It must have been an important job though?”

“The biggest we’ve had planned for a while.” He said pulling onto the highway.

She bit her lip, even with him saying he wasn’t blaming her, the look of disappointment at not being able to go was making her feel guilty. He glanced her way and said, “They can handle the job, I just didn’t want to miss out on the fun.”

Her interest was peaking again, as much as she knew that she shouldn’t ask, that she shouldn’t poke her nose in something that she wouldn’t be able to forget, she asked anyway, “And what is the fun you’re missing out on?”

He glanced at her again and smirked, it was the first time she’d seen him smile and he looked mischievous and had a look of excitement in his eyes. Something about this guy told her he didn’t like to be bored. He spoke with an air of temptation, “Geoff wouldn’t want me to tell you.”

She could hear that he didn’t really care what Geoff thought, he didn’t seem the guy to care what anyone thought of him. She wondered if she should keep going, she wanted to know, had to know, so she decided to add fuel to his fire by saying, “So you’re not allowed? Is Geoff your master?”

“No one controls me.” He said glancing at her, as he started to speed up on the highway, flying past cars and weaving between traffic. “If you want to know so bad, the job was on a casino, we’ll be clearing out the cash stores as we speak.”

“You’re thieves?” She said, slightly shocked at how easy he gave everything away, he obviously does not like being told what to do.

“We’re the FAHC. You didn’t recognise the tattoo you gave Geoff, that’s our mark.”

She felt the small intake of breath at the realisation, she didn’t know much about the FAHC, but she had heard enough to know that they have been involved in a lot more than just robbery. 

“Are you glad you asked?” He asked as she stared out of the windscreen, and added, “Does it scare you?”

“No.” She said adamantly, turning to look at him with a stern look. She didn’t know herself if that was true or not yet.

“Then you won't mind me having a little fun.” He spoke and then the mischievous smile returned to his face as he looked back at the road.

She felt the car pick up speed and suddenly they were accelerating past all of the cars in front of them. She turned her head to the road and back to him and watched as the speedometer started to get higher and higher, and once they were hitting the hundreds, she looked at him with apprehension and said, “What are you doing?”

“Making your trip home more entertaining.” He replied as he swerved in front of a car and nearly took out its front end.  She heard the car horn fade as they carried on picking up speed up the highway.

“I wouldn’t call this fun.” She said sitting back and bracing herself.

“I haven't even started yet.” He said as he cut over two lanes.

“What does that mean?” She asked nervously, and watched as his eyes looked up into the rear-view mirror and smiled.

“Wait for it.” He said happily, and she spun in her seat to look out of the back of the car, that’s when she saw the blue lights begin to flash, followed by the siren of a police car flying off the dirt road they had just passed and start to chase them.

“Are you kidding?” She said angrily.

“Not your idea of fun?” He joked laughing, and pressed his foot further on the peddle causing her to jolt back to her seat.

“Not typically.” She said sarcastically, the adrenaline had already started to flow and she could feel her eyes get more alert.

“Then why are you smiling?” He asked, and she looked up at him and realised he was looking at her.

“Watch the road.” She demanded, ignoring him. She was not going to die or go to prison because of some smart-ass comment.

“I like it when you take control.” He joked, pulling the wheel sharply and avoiding a car mire inches in front of them. She gasped feeling her heart jump in her chest, the fear and excitement quickly running through her veins. She looked at the rear-view mirror and watched as the police car chased them down the highway, swerving through cars that were moving to let it past, “What the hell?” She asked suddenly realising this had no chance of ending well for her, she added quietly to herself, “I’m gonna get arrested.”

A hand came over to her lap and grabbed the mask she was holding, and she turned in confusion, too busy playing out her life in prison in her head. Ryan lifted the mask with his hand, steering with his other, and placed it on her head, pulling down over her face. Too shaky to question it, she allowed him to go ahead, as he said, “You’ll not go to prison if they don’t know who you are.”

She took to gesture, willing to take anything that might save her from this situation he had put her in, and turned again in her seat to look at the car behind her. She was getting anxious, “Fuck Ryan, we’re not losing them.”

He laughed, and she tried to ignore how maniacal he sounded. He then said, “I’m just playing with them. If you want to go faster...” Without finishing his sentence, he fully planted his foot on the accelerator and the car lurched forward going faster than any other car she had ever been in. It seemed surreal as she saw the cars fall away behind them, and she knew that at this speed if they crashed, she was not going to make it out alive or whole. 

“Ryan!” She shouted his name, hoping that would be enough to convey every emotion she was feeling right now, especially the anger.

The car then was reeled to the right, quickly darting off onto a slip road, and going into the city. She braced herself as she lurched forward from him hitting the brakes. She spun her head to see if the cop car was still behind them, and was pleased to see it miss the turn at such a short notice and pass it. They wouldn’t have long before it caught back up and she wondered what he was going to do. They couldn’t reach those sorts of speeds in such an over populated area.

Ryan slowed the car down, and swiftly turned into an alley between a store and a block of apartments, and parked the car at the back of the building in one the residents parking spots. She watched as he turned the ignition off and let the car and everything around them fall almost pitch black, despite a slight glow from the far-off street lights lighting up the frame of his face.

“What are you doing?” She said angrily, grabbing the mask from her face, “they’ll be back any minute.”

She felt his hand touch her cheek and move her head to look out of the back of the car back down the alley they had just drove down. And she saw the flash of blue and heard the whir of sirens fly by the alley and carry on down the street.  She felt the relief start to wash over her, and suddenly the reality of what he had just done hit her. She turned back to look at him and could make out the smug smile on his face, she lifted her hand and slapped him, and said, “Are you crazy?” She pulled her hand back and felt the tingle on her palm, so knew that he was feeling double that on his cheek and she relished in that feeling.  The thing she didn’t expect to hear was a laugh. Her eyes had adjusted to the little light and she was able to see him more clearly, and the smile with the dark chuckle he was giving was the opposite of what she expected from someone who had just been slapped. 

“You were perfectly safe.” He said rationally. “I do it all the time.”

“Oh yeah I felt it.” She said sarcastically.

“I would have gone longer if you wanted me too.” He added sitting back in his seat, and lifting his hand to turn on the roof light.

“Well I didn’t. I didn’t want to do it at all, but I didn't have much of a choice.” She said feeling the anger in her blood.

“You’re hot when you’re angry.” He said tilting his head and looking at her.

She squinted and couldn’t believe what he had just said, as she quietly said, “Oh my god. You  _are_  crazy.” 

“Tell me you didn’t enjoy that.” He said sitting up and twisting fully towards her. Even sat down she could tell he was tall, he seemed to dominate her with his presence. She answered, “I didn’t!” As she threw the mask into his chest.

He caught it and threw it into the back seat, “I get it, you’re angry. Slap me again if it makes you feel better. I kind of liked it.” He smirked at her. That was enough to make her snap and she raised her hand to do as he asked, but as her hand came close to his face her wrist was caught by his hand, and he pulled it towards him at his side, causing her to fall forward. She couldn’t support herself and fell into him, and suddenly felt his lips press against hers. His hand was tight around her wrist and she couldn’t push herself away with her other hand, she felt as he kissed her and she bit his lip until he pulled away letting go of her hand. 

He licked at his lower lip feeling the pain she had just given him, but he was still smirking. He said, “You can pretend all you want, but I saw the look in your eyes back there, you enjoyed it.”

She had had enough, she didn’t want to hear it. Instead she opened the car door and got out. Ignoring the “Hey.” he gave her. She slammed the door and started to walk down the alley. As she reached the street, she heard the engine start and begin to rev. She looked around the street and got her bearings of where she was and turned left to walk to the nearest bus stop.  The car she had just left slowly pulled up at her side and started rolling slowly in time with her walk. She ignored it and kept walking, as he rolled down the window and said, “Get in Y/N, I'll take you home. No games.”

She rolled her eyes and kept walking, she heard him say “Alright.” and then the car stopped, as she carried on walking. She heard the steps and she turned to look behind her as he caught up with her. 

“Will you stop?” She said starting to get impatient. 

“Not until you admit it.” He said, standing in front of her. She was right, he was tall, he was at least a foot taller than her, and looking up at him only made him more intimidating, but then why wasn’t she scared of him.

“Admit what?” She asked angrily.

He took a step closer and said quietly, “That you loved it. That you felt the adrenaline in that chase and you wanted more. That when I pulled into that alley you were angrier that I had stopped you enjoying yourself, not that I had put you in danger.”

She looked at him, and thought over his words, “So what. So, I liked the rush, who wouldn’t. It doesn’t mean I like you putting me  _into_  danger, or you kissing me.”

“Wait...Me kiss you?” He said smiling with surprise. “I’m not saying I didn’t like it, but you kissed me Y/N.” 

She looked over his expression, he was genuinely surprised she had said that. She thought back, he had kissed her she knew it. She was going to slap him and he stopped her, and then she kissed him. She felt her face blush, she  _had_  kissed him, so fast she didn’t even realise she had made the decision, but she had.

“Oh my god.” She brought her hands to her face in embarrassment.

“Don’t blame yourself. It's always hard when you realise you love the feeling of being bad.” He stepped closer and pulled her hands away from her face, making her look at him, he added, “I now know why Geoff was so intrigued by you. Tonight didn't turn out too bad after all.”

She gulped and looked back and forth from each of his eyes hoping to find clarity. He smiled, turned and started walking back to the car, saying, “Get in. I’m taking you home.” He stopped and looked at her while opening the car door and said, “Doing the speed limit all the way.”

She stood still for a second before her legs began to move and walked back to the car.

oOoOoOo

When the car pulled up outside her building, she sat staring at the sidewalk, still going over everything in her head, she was so confused and embarrassed. She turned and said, “Thanks. I guess.”

He smiled, and replied, “Anytime.”

She turned to open the car door, but was tapped on the shoulder with something, and when she turned, he was holding out a phone to her. He said, “Your number. For Geoff.”

She timidly took the phone and added a contact in his phone, she didn’t really know if this was a good idea to give this gang her details, they know where she works, her number, where she lives, and yet she still wasn’t scared, only scared of her own actions. When she finished, she handed the phone back and turned to leave again.

“Hey.” He said getting her attention as she stood on the sidewalk, before she shut the door. She bent down to look at him and he said, “Next time you can drive.”

She smiled, and tried to brush away the fact that she couldn't help but like to have that image in her head. She shut the door and walked into her building.

When she made it to her apartment, she shut and bolted the door, and walked over to the couch where she instantly fell onto it into a slouch. She thought over everything from the night. Rubbing her palms into her eyes to wake herself, as she picked at all the mistakes she had made tonight over and over again. She had met two guys that are a part of one of the biggest gangs in Los Santos, she had been chased by the police and put into danger by one of them, and then the mistake she couldn’t think about without cringing, is she then decided to kiss one of those thugs. “Idiot.” She said to herself. She threw herself down onto the sofa, and laid her head on the pillows.  

Just as she could feel her eyes drifting, she felt the buzz in her pocket, and shoved her hands into her jeans and pulled out her phone. The number wasn’t in her contacts, and she opened her phone to read the message, *When you need to talk about tonight, you’ve got my number. R*

She read the message a few times, going over the words, and felt the rush of heat to her cheeks as the embarrassment came back. She sighed and threw her phone at the other end of the couch. She didn't want him texting her, she didn’t want him to remind her of how much she had no idea what was going on in her own head.  She reached over and picked up the phone, she was going to tell him to fuck off, to leave her alone, to not contact her again, but when she opened the message, she couldn’t write, instead she clicked on the number and created a contact named ‘Ryan.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write more I'll be adding more of the crew to the mix to test the reader on who she wants most. Eventually there will be smut, but for now it's that good slow burn you either love or hate.


	2. Influence

12 hours had passed. Just 12 hours, and she was now stood in the coffee shop down the street from her work like nothing had ever happened. For what felt like the millionth time she opened her phone and looked at the message the crazy guy from the night before had left her. She wanted to reply, but didn’t know what to say, subconsciously she wanted there to be a new message, just something to make it easier for her.  

“Y/N.” The guy said stood behind the counter, and she lifted her head and gave him a smile as she took the coffee he was handing her. She took the cup and sat at the table near the window to look out on the street, and again opened her phone. She just wanted to forget it ever happened, but then why couldn’t she just delete his number and move on.  

The distraction from the TV on the wall broke her concentration, “... officials say the vaults of the casino were broken into last night but not discovered until the early hours of this morning. When security found members of staff tied up and gagged in a store room. There were no casualties, and witnesses claim they didn't see their attackers. Police are investigating and...”  

She tried to hide her emotions as she held the cup of coffee between her hands. It was true, they had actually robbed the casino, and now she had been made an accessory. Why did she have to go poking her nose in.  Her phone began to ring in her pocket startling her and she pulled it out, she didn’t recognize the number, so she answered it cautiously.  

“Y/N! It’s Geoff.” The voice said happily down the phone. 

“Oh, hi. Ryan gave you my number then.” She said trying to keep in mind where she was and what she could say. 

“Yeah, he finally did something useful.” Geoff said laughing, and she swore she heard someone in the background. He added, “You get home alright?” 

“Yeah, quicker than expected.” She said, putting a good spin on what happened last night. 

Geoff replied, “Yeah, Ryan mentioned something about that. Sorry about him, he kind of does what he wants.” 

“That’s funny he said the same thing about you.” She said, realizing that neither of these guys were ever really in control, she added, “Anyway, how did work go last night?” 

“Oh great, everything went to plan.” Geoff replied. 

“I had a feeling it did.” She said glancing back at the TV. 

“Yeah now we just have to celebrate. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” He mentioned. 

“What about it?” She asked intrigued. 

“I’m having a party at my penthouse tomorrow night. I want you to come.” 

“Your penthouse?” She asked knowing exactly where the money had come from to pay for that place. 

“Yeah, I'll get someone to pick you up from your place at 9 tomorrow.” He said, and she realized it was more of an instruction than a request. 

“Ok, I’ll be there.” She said casually. 

“Good, see you then.” She said goodbye, and hung up, looking back into her coffee mug. It seemed even with all the best intentions to stay out of that world, she didn’t want to. She had no hesitation to that invite, in fact it made her pleased to know she would see him again, to get another taste of excitement. 

She picked her phone back up and opened her messages, hitting reply on ‘Ryan’, she wrote, *Are you busy?* 

*Always. But that can change.* The reply came back within a minute, and she hit reply.  

*I want to drive.* She didn’t elaborate, she just said exactly what she wanted. 

*Where are you? I’ll be there in 10 minutes.*  

*The coffee shop near my studio, and make it 5, I know you can drive faster than that.* She hit send, the excitement had already started to overcome her. She decided to focus on it instead of suppress it. She needed to let go, let her taste the same feeling she had last night again. 

She lifted her coffee and started to drink it quicker than normal, she knew he would be here soon, he would take it as a challenge. Just like clockwork, when she set the empty cup back on the table, she heard a hum of an engine pull up outside the shop. She looked out of the window and saw the familiar face, wearing shades, in a red roofless super car. She quickly stood out of her seat and left the coffee shop. Walking closer to the car she saw him smirk at her from the driver's seat and say “Get in, I’m taking you somewhere.” 

She didn’t hesitate, and walked over to the passenger side, getting into the sleek and very expensive looking car. She said, “How many cars do you have?” He pulled the car away from the side of the road and shot off down the street, and she embraced the feeling of the warm air blowing in her face.   

“A few.” He said glancing at her with a smirk. In daylight he looked sharper, he was wearing a blue and black leather jacket and wearing his hair pushed back, she noted his defined jaw line, and the way his hands strongly wrapped around the steering wheel. She only wished he wasn’t wearing sunglasses so she could look at his blue eyes in the daylight too.  

“You’re going to let me drive this?” She said, bracing herself as he turned a corner, nearly running a red light.  

“Yeah. I just have a job to do first. You can help.” He said giving her a sly smile. 

“What job? I’m not robbing anyone.” She said adamantly. 

He laughed, “No nothing like that. I just have to meet someone and look around.” 

She was suspicious, but she settled anyway. No going back now. 

They pulled up in a parking spot on the high-street that she had never been able to afford to shop on, and she watched as he turned off the engine and started to get out. She followed suit, and jumped out too, walking around the car to catch up with him. 

“What are we doing here?” She asked as they walked down the street. 

“There's someone you should meet.” He said as he walked closer to a slim guy with messy dark blonde hair who was leaning against a perfect decorative tree on the side walk. The guy seemed to notice their arrival and stood up to meet them. 

“You ready?” The man said in a clear English accent. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Ryan replied 

The tall British guy looked at her and seemed to read her entire body language before he turned to Ryan and said, “Who she?” 

“This is Y/N. She’s coming with us.” Ryan said casually, and added speaking back at her, “Y/N, This is Gavin, he's a  _work_  friend.” He enunciated the work as to make it clear he meant criminal. 

“I’m a proper friend too, not just work. He loves me really. You gonna be okay doing this?” Gavin asked, instantly seeming to accept she would be coming along. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it.” She said, not knowing at all what she was agreeing to. 

Gavin smiled and turned to continue walking further down the street, saying, “C’mon it's just down here.” 

“You set up with the cameras?” Ryan said walking alongside him, and she fell in at the side of this new guy she had also decided to trust. 

“Yeah, I’ve got a tap into them, they’ll be paused while we’re in there, we just need to scope and get an idea of the surroundings.” Gavin answered shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. He added, “I’ll distract sales, you get as much info as you can.” 

“Done.” Ryan said confidently. She watched them exchange plans and then asked, “What about me? What use am I going to be? Maybe I should just wait in the car?” 

“No, just look around, try find something you like.” Ryan said with a wink. 

“Yeah follow me, you can help me.” Gavin said smiling. 

She had no idea where they were going or what they were doing but she nodded anyway and followed. 

They kept on walking until they reached a store called Carlyle, and as Gavin and Ryan both turned to walk through the entrance, she noticed that the store had a security guard next to the entrance when she walked through. He seemed to be focused on the street and anyone getting close to the store and who enters. They walked into cool air conditioned room, and she took in her surroundings, it was a jewelry store. All sorts of diamond, silver and gold items were on show in glass boxes in the middle of the room, and then she noticed there were glass sliding panels on the wall with even more jewelry pieces placed behind them. At the back of the room was a long counter with a sales assistant eyeing them as they walked in. In the corner was another sales assistant speaking with a man and woman while looking at rings.  

Ryan walked from the group and over to one end of the room seeming to take interest in the watches over there, and Gavin went the opposite side at the front of the shop. She watched them and didn’t seem to know where to put herself, so followed Gavin’s lead as she was told and went to his side and whispered, “What am I supposed to do?” 

He smiled, and said, “Shop.” He nodded towards the jewelry. So, she looked at the glass case in front of her, looking at the display for a collection of jewelry by a brand called ‘Gautier’, and she was mesmerized by the sparkle on the diamonds and white gold. She looked at the rings and instantly fell in love, this was something she absolutely wouldn’t be able to afford, and that’s when her eyes got drawn to the price of $17,500. She nearly choked on her own breath, and then she felt Gavin move into her side and say, “How long you known Ryan?” 

She lifted her jaw back up and looked at him, saying “A day.” She realized then how insane that sounded. 

“Wait are you the girl I heard Geoff going on about this morning? The one who did his tattoo?” He asked smiling. 

“Yeah. Why?” She said glancing around to find Ryan. 

“Nothing, it’s just nice to meet the face.” He smirked and she definitely felt like she was missing something. He looked back at the glass case, pointing at the collection, and changed the subject by saying, “You like them?”  

“I mean, yeah, it's hard not to, but Christ it's expensive.” She said quietly so the staff wouldn’t hear. 

He laughed and said, “You know why we’re here right? Don’t worry about the price.” 

She smiled and looked back in the box. Just as she did, she felt Ryan come up at her side and say quietly, “I need a distraction. I have to get a look at the back room behind the counter, but the sales rep won't budge.” 

“On it.” Gavin said confidently. 

Ryan walked back off and just as he had left their presence Gavin waved at the girl behind the counter and gestured for her to come over. The woman smiled and moved to walk over to them. Gavin slowly slid his arm around the small of her back and whispered in her ear, “Follow my lead love.” She felt the nerves and blush on her cheek, not really sure what he was planning, but tried her best to look natural.  

The sales assistant reached them and smiled cheerfully saying, “Do you need help?” 

“Yeah,” Gavin replied happily, “My fiancé loves this range by Gautier. She has every other piece apart from the rings, and I was wondering if you could let her try some on.” 

She watched him speak, and tried to assume her character, looking back at the girl she said, “I would love to see how they fit.”  

“Oh congratulations. Of course you can.” The girl said and pulled the keys from her belt on the long chain and moved to open the lock on the case. Y/N caught a glimpse of Ryan slipping into the back room as the lady bent down to open the box. 

“Would you like the try the wedding rings first?” She said leaning into the cabinet. 

“Yeah love, try them and maybe we can buy the wedding rings today too.” Gavin said addressing her with a squeeze to her waist.

“I don’t have the engagement ring yet?.” Y/N replied, reminding him she wasn’t wearing anything, scared it may look suspicious. 

The sales assistant looked at them and Gavin said to her, “I thought it best she picks her own, I didn’t want to get it wrong.” 

“Isn't he sweet.” Y/N said looking at him and giving the best ‘in love’ smile she could. 

“That is such a good idea." The lady said nodding, "The amount of returns we get from women swapping engagement rings because they don't like them is higher than you'd expect.” She then added looking at Y/N smiling, “You've got a good one there.” 

“I know.” She replied looking at Gavin and smiling lovingly. 

“Well if it’s engagement rings you're after, this will be a perfect choice.” The sales woman took out a row of rings and held them in front of her, saying, “Do you know your size?” 

“I’m a 6.” Y/N replied happily. 

“Ok,” the lady picked out a ring and held it out to Gavin, “Here you go, you can have the honors.” 

Gavin took the ring in his hand and smiled, pulling his arm from behind her back, he turned slightly and said, “Y/N, do you still want to marry me?” 

She nodded and could feel the heat under her skin, even pretending this was all too much. Gavin reached his hand out and grabbed her left hand, lifting it in front of him, he gently placed the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, and she couldn’t help but love the look of it on her hand. It was the most expensive thing she had ever had touch her skin, and she could feel the difference in her attitude already.  

She focused back on reality and realized she was staring at her own hand with her mouth slightly open. She looked back up and saw Gavin looking at her smiling, he said, “You like it?” 

She nodded, not acting at all. 

“Good,” He turned to the assistant and said, “We’ll take it.” She followed his eyes and was confused what she should do, but she had her thoughts paused when Gavin lifted his hands and cupped her face, and then she felt his lips press against hers as he kissed her. 

She closed her eyes to look natural, but she was shouting on the inside, acting or not she had known this guy twenty minutes. She wanted to laugh, and had to admit it was fun to pretend and play with rich people toys.  He moved his lips and she felt the scratch from his stubble on her chin, and the way he encased her bottom lip with his almost made it feel real. Then he pulled away and finished with one last light kiss on her lips before pulling back, and looking into her eyes he said lovingly, “I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” 

That was it, she blushed and dropped her head, the acting had got too much, he had broken her. She heard him chuckle and say to the assistant, “She always gets embarrassed when I do that.” 

“That is so romantic.” The lady said with her hands over her chest so engrossed in the display of affection, and Y/N did her best to smile and get control of herself. The assistant then said, “Let me go get you a ring box from the back.” 

Y/N looked around the room and couldn’t see Ryan. She said quickly, “It’s fine, I'm just going to wear it out anyway.” 

“Oh no, you have to have the ring box, it makes the set.” The woman said starting to turn away. Y/N quickly nudged Gavin in the side with her elbow and nodded to the back room and he seemed to then understand what she was doing and said, “No really, we don’t need one. We’ll just take this.” 

“I’ll only be one second.” The lady said and began to walk away. Y/N felt her heart start to race, if she found Ryan in the back room they were screwed, she had to think fast, to do something to get her to come back, she had to cause a distraction. 

“Oh, I can’t breathe.” Y/N said breathlessly as she fell backwards to the floor. 

“Oh my god.” Gavin said dropping to his knees at her side and placing his hand under her head, “Baby are you ok? Someone help?” 

The sales assistant quickly turned back around and came back and stood over her panicked, saying, “Does she need an ambulance.” The security guard who was stood in the doorway came running over when he heard the panic, and dropped to his knees at her side too, saying, “Call one.” 

Y/N opened her eyes lazily and looked out across the floor of the jewelry store, saying, “No don’t. I’m fine, I just feel faint.” She kept her eyes on the back room, through the sales girl's legs, and eventually she saw Ryan sneak back out, and she felt the relief flood over her. She sat up and took a deep breath, saying, “I’m sorry, I think I just need some air.” She tried to stand and made it look difficult. 

“Let me help you.” Gavin said standing and holding out his hand for her to take. She grabbed his hand and stood, turning to the assistant and said, “I’m sorry, I haven't eaten today and I think the excitement got to me.” She took off the ring and handed it back adding, “If it's alright we'll come back for that, I think I need to go get some air.” 

“Sure. Absolutely, anything you need.” The lady said, and Gavin smiled and then put his arm around her waist and walked towards the exit saying over his shoulder to the assistant, “Thank you for your help.” 

“Don’t even mention it.” The lady said as the door closed behind them. 

She kept leaning on Gavin's support as they walked up the street, and when they had got far enough out of sight Gavin was the first to break character and say, “That was brilliant!” She pulled her body away from his and laughed, saying “Oh my god, that was so close.” 

“That was such good thinking, two seconds later and I was just going to scream to distract her.” Gavin said laughing. 

She laughed and then lifted her hand and hit him playfully in the upper arm, saying, “You didn’t have to kiss me in front of her though.”  

“What? I had to make it believable.” He said smirking. 

“She already believed it.” She replied smiling. 

Gavin shrugged and tilted his head, and she asked, “Were you really going to buy that ring?” 

“Yeah,” He answered confidently. 

Y/N was about to speak when Ryan walked up to them and said, “What happened?” 

They both looked at him smiling and then Gavin said, “She caused a perfect distraction before you got caught in the back room.” 

“Really?” He asked looking at her approvingly. 

She shrugged and said, “It was alright.” 

“Well done kid.” Ryan said smiling. 

She blushed feeling proud, and Gavin asked him “Did you get anything?” 

Ryan had a smug look come over his expression as he dangled a memory stick from his fingers, saying “Oh... I got everything.” 

“Nice one, Ryan.” Gavin said slapping Ryan’s upper arm.  

“And it’s all thanks to you.” Gavin threw his arm around Y/N’s shoulder and they all started to walk back up to the car, “You are gonna fit in perfectly with us.” 

She didn’t really know what he meant by that, but all she knew was that was the most fun she had had in a long time.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm so happy to be introducing more characters. I can't wait to start throwing in curve balls, the reader isn't going to know where to look. Hope you liked it.


	3. Impact

The car pulled up at the side of the road in downtown Los Santos, and Gavin jumped out of the back. She was sat in the passenger seat and watched as Gavin stood in front of her window and tapped on the glass. She wound the window down and felt the instant heat from the midday sun burn her face in contrast to the cool car interior.  

Gavin bent down to lean his forearms on the window opening and smiled excitedly at her saying, “That was fun.” 

“Yeah, it was.” She said happily, she couldn’t lie, it was exciting and dangerous, and she had enjoyed it more than she ever thought she would. 

Ryan was sat in the driver's seat and began to rev the car engine impatiently. She glanced over at him glaring, and turned back to Gavin to say, “It was nice to meet you anyway.” 

“Yeah you too.” Gavin said, as he stood up and shoved his hand in his pocket, and searched for something, he continued, “I can’t wait to get to know you more.” 

She blushed slightly, was he flirting with her? Before she could speak, he added leaning back into the window, “Here.” He handed her a piece of paper with a number on it, “Call me if you want to hang out sometime. We can do something a little less criminal... or not.” 

She laughed and put the number in her pocket, “Ok, I'll think about it.” 

“Good.” He said standing, and she had to lean forward to look up at him, he added, “I promise I won't kiss you next time. Well, not without your say so anyway.” 

“Alright.” Ryan said, his patience finally wearing thin. With that he put his foot down, and the car sped off down the road. She felt as she got pulled backwards from the force into her seat and struggled to turn and face him. He pressed a button and the window began to close. 

“What the hell was that?” She said, when she finally was sat properly, still fighting with the force of how fast he was going. 

“I had had enough of waiting.” He said casually, like he was unaffected, but his actions said otherwise. “And we have plans.” 

She rolled her eyes and then looked at the road ahead, saying, “Where are we going?” 

“Somewhere where you can drive my car as fast as you like.” He answered glancing over at her with an excited expression. 

A slow smile spread on her face when he caught her eye, she had forgotten the reason she had called him in the first place. Now she knew that she would be driving his car she felt the excitement start to build inside her. 

They drove for an hour or more out of the city and into what felt like the sticks. She had never been this far out. The sun had started to fall and began to cast long shadows along the dirt roads that they were driving down. She had asked as many questions as she could in that time, although most of the answers she had got were vague or a mysterious “You’ll find out soon enough.” 

She did find out that the FAHC were a lot bigger than she had expected, there were members all over the city, but the main members always kept close at their base. He told her that Geoff was a leader, but most of the time the work was delegated. Although if Geoff was asked, he’d say he did everything. He said that’s why they worked so well together, because they were all so different. But other than that, her questions weren't answered. She couldn’t blame him, she knew from knowing him two days now, he wasn’t going to tell her his life story, in fact the trust he had already given her was surprising.  

“What is this?” She asked as he turned the car down onto an airfield. 

“It's an airport.” He answered continuing to drive past the hanger and onto the dusty tarmac. 

“An  _abandoned_  airport?” She asked hoping. 

“No, it still gets used.” He said casually. 

She looked at him confused, “We’re not driving on here, are we?” 

“Why not?” He said stopping at the start of the runway and pulling up the hand-break.  

She watched as he turned towards her tilting his head smirking, and she answered, “Because what if a plane falls on me.” 

He smiled cockily, “It won't.” He turned to his door and pulled the lever opening it, adding as he stood out of the car, “Besides, just drive faster than the plane.” 

He shut the door behind himself, and she watched nervously as he walked past the front of the car and round to her side.  Was he really going to let her do this? All of the nervous thoughts went through her head. His car must be expensive, she didn’t want to damage it, or worse hurt herself or him. He opened the passenger side and bent down to look at her saying, “Go on then.” nodding over to the driver's seat as a hint. 

She quickly scrambled to climb over to the centre of the car, and fell into his seat. Shoving her legs down into the foot-well, she realized she couldn’t even reach the foot pedals. She shoved her hands under the seat looking for a lever to pull herself forward and couldn’t find it. She knew she was panicking and letting it show. 

“Hey.” He said at her side, and she paused her hands still under the seat, and looked at him. He moved his hand and pressed a button on the side of the seat that started to move her seat forward electrically.  

She slowly sat back up, and tried to not look embarrassed, feeling for when the pedals were comfortable under her feet.  He stopped pressing the button and said, “That good?” 

She nodded, biting her lip, trying to find a calm within her, but she was anxious. She put her hands on the steering wheel to get a feel for it and let out a breath as she looked down the runway. 

“Y/N” He said getting her attention, she turned her head to look at him, and he added, “Don’t be so nervous. I’m here if I have to take over.” 

“Ok.” She nodded, feeling herself calm slightly and she looked down at the gears. She then felt his hand move over her stomach, and she snapped her head to question what he was doing as he leaned in closer. His hand grabbed the seat belt and pulled it over her, and he smirked not moving away from her personal space as he clicked it in the socket, and said, “Just in case.” 

He slowly moved back into his seat, but kept his belt off, and she said, “Aren’t you going to wear the belt?” 

He smirked, and said, “Don't worry about me.” 

“Ok, but if you end up splattered on the runway, you can’t blame me.” She said, joking, but equally nervous about that actually happening. 

“All the more reason to not fuck up.” He replied. 

She laughed and replied, “No pressure then.” She pressed down the clutch and put the car into first gear. Lifting her foot she pressed on the gas, feeling for the bite, and then let go of the handbrake. The car started to pull away, and she noted how much smoother it felt than her fifteen-year-old hand-me-down car she had been given.  

“Wow.” She said, moving into second gear and then third, as she started to pick up speed. She could feel the car fighting to go faster and get more power. 

“You like it?” Ryan asked, and she glanced at him, to see him lounging with his arm hanging out of the passenger side window.   

“Yes.” She said honestly, “It just feels so powerful.” 

“It is.” He replied, “Pick up some speed.” 

She did as he said, moving into fourth, fifth, and then sixth. She glanced down at the speedometer and watched as the number rose higher and higher, fifty, sixty, seventy. She looked back up at the road in front of her and could see the end of the runway, and slowly pressed the break to slow down. She brought the car to a stop at the end of the strip and looked at him smiling. 

He seemed to appreciate the look in her eye and said, “You want another go?” 

“Can I?” She asked hopefully. 

He laughed and said, “Yeah, we’re not leaving until I've got you drifting around corners at a hundred miles an hour.  

She laughed, like that was ever going to happen, and changed gear back in to first, saying sarcastically, “Sure.” 

She spun the car around and revved the engine to set off back down the runway. She was going for speed this time, to get full advantage of how fast she dare take it. She revved and let go of the handbrake and was delighted at the wheel spin and pull off the line she had. She planted her foot, quickly changing gears until she hit the top and felt the car go faster and faster. She glanced at the dash and saw she was hitting ninety and rising.  Before she knew it, she saw the end of the runway, and slammed on the breaks to rapidly slow down before she run out of road. The wheels gripped the sandy tarmac and she lurched forward as the car came to a stop. 

“Whoa.” She said taking a breath. 

Ryan laughed at her side, rubbing his neck and said, “Much better, even if I have now got whiplash.” 

“Sorry.” She said sheepishly, but smiling from the thrill. 

“Go again.” He said encouragingly, sitting back to relax in his seat. He didn't look at all affected by what she was doing, if anything this looked like a casual Sunday drive for him. 

She did as she was told and turned around speeding back off down the runway. Her confidence had began to grow, and she could feel herself pushing herself more and more. As she started to pick up speed, she heard him say, “Do you see the track right before the end of the runway? Take that turn.” 

She furrowed her brow, and pressed on the brake to slow down so she could turn, but he interrupted saying, “No, don’t slow down.” 

She let go of the break, and started to speed back up. She didn’t know how she was going to make it, she felt the nerves as they got closer and closer to the end. 

“Now!” He ordered, and she turned the wheel quickly towards the opening. The car left the tarmac and drove off on to the dirt road, and she was fighting with the steering for control, skidding all the way, and eventually she pulled it back and was able to straighten up the car as they continued. She pressed on the brake and came to a sliding stop, seeing the dust fly up behind the car in the rear view mirror. She felt her heart pound in her chest, and she clutched her shirt to calm down, “You could have given me some warning.” 

“I didn’t have time.” He replied, turning to look out of the back window. 

She turned in her seat to look at what he was looking at, and out of the back window she saw the dust settle slowly, followed by the loud crash of a plane's wheels dropping on the tarmac where they had just been five seconds before.  

Her jaw dropped, and their eyes followed the plane as it carried on down the runway. As the plane got father away the sound got quieter and they were left in silence. He turned his head and looked at her, and started to laugh in a deep tone, with an air of relief. 

She gave a sigh of relief and dropped back in her seat, not able to hold back her delirious laugh, she could have died, and yet she was sat here with the crazy guy laughing and enjoying every second of it. 

oOoOoOo 

After the near miss of the plane, he agreed that she could take the car for a real drive on the roads, although slower, she still enjoyed it.  He let her go wherever she pleased, and only directed her when he knew she was heading down a dead-end road. She felt free, and just wanted to keep driving all night. They had driven so long the sun had completely disappeared and the stars were out in full across the sky. As it started to get late, he guided her to a drive through burger place and then directed her to drive to somewhere he said he knew she’d like.   

He wasn’t wrong, her eyes lit up when she saw he had taken her to the Vinewood sign. She had always wanted to come here, and when was a better time than then. He grabbed the bag of food and held it in-between his teeth and started to climb the ladder on the side of the letter ‘D’. She quickly followed suit and climbed up behind him. When she got to the top, he held out his hand and pulled her up. 

The view of the city was incredible, it all looked so small and insignificant, and she knew how cliché the feeling was but she didn’t care, she was going to enjoy it.  She sat on the edge and dangled her legs over the side, the wind was much more noticeable up here and she held onto the rail in front of her for support. Ryan took a seat beside her, as she felt his arm brush against hers he pulled two burgers from the paper bag he had carried up. 

She took the burger, unwrapped it and looked out over the city lights glowing in the black horizon. She felt his elbow nudge her arm and she looked at him. He rose his eyebrows nodding towards the view, while chewing a bite of his burger. He swallowed and then said, “You happy?” 

She smiled sleepily and took another bite, and then nodded turning back to the view. This day felt surreal, but she had enjoyed every second of it.

oOoOoOo 

She woke as her head dropped against the window and the vibrations from the car rumbling over the road startled her from sleep.  She sat up straight suddenly and turned to face out of the windscreen. Her eyes burned slightly, she must have only been asleep an hour or two, and they were screaming at her for waking up.  She rubbed her hands over her eyes and said to Ryan in the driver's seat, “Where we going?” 

“I’m taking you home.” He answered, driving much more casually than she had ever seen him before, she wondered if that was because she was sleeping. Speaking of, she didn’t know when she had fallen asleep. After sitting on the sign, they had come back to the car and talked for a while, and that was the last thing she remembered.

“What time is it?” She asked looking at the sun coming up over the horizon. 

“5 am.” He said still seeming perfectly alert. 

“Oh.” She said pulling down the sun shield and looking in the mirror, she added, “I have work in two hours.” 

He chuckled and said, “I feel for whoever gets a tattoo from you today.” 

She smiled, still too tired for her brain to come up with anything clever as a comeback, and she actually agreed with him. She wondered if she should just have a day off. 

“Here you go.” He said pulling up at the side of the road and pulling up the hand break. 

She looked out of her window and saw her building, saying with surprise, “That was fast.” 

“Well, you were asleep for most of it.” He answered with a chuckle in his voice.

“True.” She agreed shrugging, she turned back to him and said, “What are you going to do now?” 

He smirked and tilted his head, “I don’t know, sleep maybe... Or go cause trouble somewhere else.” 

She smiled and looked down at her hands, she didn’t want to admit that she didn’t want to leave. The thought of her missing out on what he was going to go get up to, made her anxious to stay.  

“Geoff’s having a party tomorrow night... Well, tonight now. You can come with me if you like?” Ryan asked, after the pause stretched out too long. 

She looked up and smiled, saying “Geoff already invited me, but I’d like it if I could go with you, for morale support, y’know.” 

He smirked and shrugged, saying, “Sure.” 

She felt better about leaving knowing now she had plans to see him again, and turned to open the car door. 

“Y/N” He said, and she felt his hand wrap around her arm and pull her back to her seat. She turned her head back to look at him and was surprised as he lifted his other hand to her hair and pulled her head close to his, kissing her.  

Her eyes lids fluttered closed as she felt his soft lips move against hers, and she sighed into the kiss. It felt so good, like a release of built up endorphins all being let go at once. She could feel her hazy sleepy head go dizzy from the touch of his soft almost gentle kiss. A complete contrast to the angry attacking kiss she had given him on her first ride with him.  

He pulled his lips away, and she hated how much she wanted to beg him to carry on. He stroked his thumb over her cheek and said, “I’ll pick you up at nine.” 

She bit her lip and hummed an appreciative reply, she didn’t know if it was the kiss or that she was sleep deprived but her mind was spinning.  

He pulled his hand away from her face, and she sat back using her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, hoping to hide some of the blush on her cheeks. She turned back to the car door and opened it while saying, “Okay. I’ll be ready.” 

When she was stood on the side walk, she relished in the fresh breeze and tried to let it wake her up so she would be able to make it to her apartment. She lent down to look at him and smiled saying, “Thanks for today.” 

He winked and then gave a sly smile, saying, “It only gets better, baby.” 

She smiled and stood up closing the door. She took a step backwards and watched as he shot off down the street, and the engine of the car seemed to wake up the entire street with its volume. She turned and went into her building, smiling the entire way up the elevator, and all the way to her bed where she quickly fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for next chapter! I'll be adding more characters and really stirring the pot for the reader when I bring Gavin back in to the mix! Hope you liked it!


	4. Intrigue

She woke slowly with her eye lids still heavy, tangled in her bed sheets, and still dressed in her clothes that she had been in all the day before. With a huff she sat up in bed and instantly felt gross, she knew she needed a shower to freshen up her body, and her mind. Shoving her hand under the covers, she found her phone that had got lost under there and checked the time. 12:35pm. “Fuck.” She exclaimed, jumping up out of the bed. She had missed work again, she dialed the number for the front desk and got through to her receptionist.  

“Hey, it’s Y/N, can you put Burnie on please?” She waited a few moments, and put the phone on speaker while she started to undress ready for her shower. 

“Hey, where are you? You sick?” The voice answered as she was pulling her shirt over her head.  

She answered frantically, “Hey. Sorry, I'm going to be late, my heads been all over the place.”  

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got Barbara covering for you where she can. Are you coming in today? Because I got all your appointments changed when I thought you were sick.” 

“Oh, well I was going to, but if I have no appointments...” She said, pausing taking off her jeans.  

“Y/N. You’re the owner, isn't the whole point you don’t have to be here all the time. I’ve got it covered.” Burnie replied. 

“True.” She said tilting her head and raising her brows, “Alright, just call me if you need me, ok?” 

“Will do.” He replied, and she said bye and hung up. She continued taking off her jeans and this time slowed her pace, knowing now she could actually enjoy her shower. 

When she was fully undressed, she grabbed her clothes from the floor into a bundle and walked towards the wash basket. As she moved a piece of paper fell out of her jean pocket onto the ground. 

She picked it up and for a split second wondered what the number was, until she remembered, Gavin. She smiled fondly with a chuckle, reminding herself of their meeting yesterday. She chucked the clothes into her wash basket and walked over to where she had left her phone on the dresser. Picking it up, she entered the number into her contacts, and without really thinking she hit the message button and sent a text, *My number. Y/N.* She dropped the phone back on the dresser and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. 

After one of the longer showers of her life, where the majority of the time she spent standing face up in the shower giggling as she relived bits and pieces from the day before, she left the bathroom feeling both refreshed and relaxed. She tightened the towel around her body and walked over to her phone.  

*3 missed calls* 

She opened her phone and saw that all the missed calls were from Gavin, she had only been in the shower twenty minutes. She hit call back, wondering what could be so urgent. 

The phone rang for a minute and eventually he answered saying excitedly, “If it isn't my future wife.” 

She could hear someone in the background saying something, and Gavin replied to them saying, “No, it’s a joke... it was a bit about a ring... never mind.” He then continued addressing her and said, “Anyway, you okay love?” 

“Yeah.” She said, an intrigued smile spreading on her lips, he seemed so excitable, “I’m good, are  _you_?” She put emphasis on the ‘you’, since he definitely sounded like he had been drinking with his voice peaking and stretching his vowels, and the way he was talking over music was enough of a clue to say he must be in a club. 

“I’m great.” He answered enthusiastically, “I’ve had a bit of a drink. We’re at a bar, pre-drinking before Geoff’s party tonight. Are you coming to that?”  

She contained her laugh and said, “Yeah, actually. I’ve had a couple offers.” 

“Great.” He said happily, “I've been hoping I’d have an excuse to see you again.” 

“Have you?” She said sitting on the end of her bed, smiling as he entertained her down the phone. 

“I told you, didn’t I, that we should hang out sometime.” He replied in a flirtatious tone, the same he had used when he had left them in the car yesterday. 

“Yeah.” She replied playing with the hem of her towel. She had a feeling this guy was very good at getting what he wanted, and sensed flirting was one of his tactics to get it. She decided it was more fun to play along, and said, “I guess you did.” 

“Then come here, to the club, you can have a drink with me.” He said flirtatiously. 

She thought over the request, biting her lip. She wasn’t going to be doing anything else today now, she had the day off work, and didn’t have to go to the party until nine. So, she asked, “I could always come for one drink?” 

“Yes.” He said encouragingly, “Just for one, and we can see what happens.” 

She thought it over, and shrugged as she succumbed to the idea, saying, “Alright, where are you?” 

He replied cautiously, “Hear me out first, before you change your mind...” 

oOoOoOo 

The cab dropped her off outside of the club, and she got out and looked up at the name on a sign above the door. Vanilla Unicorn. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She wasn’t afraid of strip clubs, she had been in them before, but something about walking through the door alone in the middle of the day was adding a new air of sleaze to it. But she shrugged it off and walked towards the entrance, she had to own the feeling. Reaching the doorway, the bouncer gave her a wink, and let her inside. 

She walked into the room, passing by the empty check desk, and as the door closed behind her, the darkness of the club took over and made it feel like the middle of the night. She walked further inside, taking in her view as the room opened up onto the large club area. Private table booths surrounded the club on the walls, and lots of small round tables were set around the three catwalk stages, leading to the full-length poles on the end of each, which had girls in next to no clothes dancing on them. She watched as a girl on the center stage dropped to her knees, spreading her legs and the rose back up thrusting her hips in the air, while the men at the side threw bills on the stage for her. 

She had to admit the girl looked hot, and the strength she had to pull herself up the pole was impressive. She took a step closer and tilted her head, she was starting to understand the fascination with these places. 

“You like it?” A voice said at her side, and it made her jump as she turned to look at who had snuck up on her. She saw his smirking face and took a breath, saying, “Christ Gavin, you scared me.” 

He laughed, and said, “Sorry love, did I interrupt something?” He glanced at the women on stage she had been looking at and back to her smirking. 

She shook her head, adamant he wasn’t going to make her feel guilty for liking it, “I was just admiring her technique.” 

“Fair enough” Gavin said smiling with a shrug, and trying to not sway as he turned around, “Follow me, I'll show you to our table.” 

She smiled at his clumsy speaking, she could tell he was tipsy, and she found it strangely adorable.  

“Here.” He said moving out of the way as they reached a booth on the far side of the club. She looked at the table and saw two other guys sat looking at her, with drinks in their hands. Gavin seemed to jolt, as if remembering something, and said, “Drink! I’ll go get you one.” With that he turned quickly around and walked away. 

She watched him walk for a second, and her anxiousness peeked at being left with two strangers, but she tried to look calm as she turned back to the booth. 

“What a fucking dick. He just leaves you here and doesn’t introduce you.” One of the guys said as she took a seat and slid onto the rounded bench. 

“He’s a prick.” The other one exclaimed agreeing, downing a shot that was in front of him. He looked like he had already had a few of those but his eyes still strangely seemed with reality. 

The first guy laughed at his remark and then said to her, “You’re Y/N right?” 

“Yeah.” She said smiling hello, “Why? Has he mentioned me?” 

“Won’t shut the fuck up about you.” He replied, moving two more shots from one side of the table to in front of himself and his friend, “But, to be fair, he doesn’t shut the fuck up about much stuff.” 

“Michael no!” The bald one said picking up the glass and smelling the brown liquor inside. 

“You don’t have to drink it.” Michael said smirking, “Just let it go to waste.” 

She watched the exchange between them both, flicking her eyes from each of them as she watched an unspoken conversation happen, and suppressed her laugh as she watched the drunker succumb to some sort of manipulation from the other. As soon as he clinked his glass with Michael’s and began to drink, Michael’s face changed to an evil smile as he had won him over.  

She giggled as Michael directed his attention back to her, “You want one?” He pointed to the tray of shots on the table. 

She contemplated saying no, but after what she had just seen, she thought against it, and said, “Sure. What are they?” 

“The off-brand whisky this dump sells. Taste like shit, but they do the job.” He replied, sliding a small glass over to her. 

“Ughhh.” The drunker one groaned, dropping the glass back on the table and scrunching his eyes, “I hate it!” 

Michael cackled, and seemed to be enjoying his discomfort.  

She looked to him and asked, “Why drink it, if you hate it?” 

He opened his eyes and looked at her hazily, saying defeated but still smiling, “I have to.” 

She was confused, until Michael butted in and said, “Jeremy’s a freak. He can’t not do a shot if someone else is doing one. He’s a sucker.” 

“Oh,” She looked down slowly, and picked up the glass in front of her, smirking mischievously as she joined in, “So...” 

“Yes!” Michael said through a sardonic laugh, grabbing for another drink for himself and his friend, “We can’t leave our guest to drink alone.” He added with a fake sympathetic tone.  

“Oh my god.” Jeremy said flailing in his seat. “I can’t!” 

She laughed and held her glass forward towards him, inviting him to clink with her. Michael did the same, and raised his glass up ready, and said, “Fuck him, we’ll leave him out.” 

“No!” Jeremy rushed to say, shooting for his glass and raising it to theirs. They clinked them together and Y/N and Jeremy both shot them back, as she heard Michael say happily before drinking his, “You’re so easy.” 

She felt the burn down the back of her throat, she could definitely see why he was reluctant to drink. She looked back at them and still saw Michael laughing as Jeremy squirmed. 

“Who wants a shot?” Gavin said happily getting back to a table with a full tray of drinks. 

Michael and Y/N burst out laughing again, as Jeremy shouted, “Fuck you, Gavin!” Which only made them laugh more. She thought to herself, she made the right choice to come. 

oOoOoOo 

As the day passed in the club, she spent the next few hours chatting and drinking with them. Getting to know some of the ins and outs of the FAHC. She learnt that Jeremy was quite new to the team in comparison to the others, and Gavin and Michael were almost like brothers, name calling and all. She found out Geoff had started the crew over ten years ago, with someone named Jack, and they had built it to what it was. It was all very intriguing, but she wasn’t going to lie, the thing that intrigued her the most were them as people and the jobs they pulled. 

She asked about some of the jobs they had done over the years, and found out that a lot of the news stories she had seen in Los Santos were their doing. They told her a story about the time they robbed a bank, and almost died trying to escape on motor bikes, when they skidded on a dirt road and had police shooting at them. Although, she found it strange that they were laughing when telling it to her.  

Jeremy told her a story about when he and Gavin had almost plummeted to their deaths when they had been flying a helicopter over the sea. Michael recalled the time Ryan had blown up a gas station for the fun of it, and almost gotten them taken out downtown by the entire police force. To which Gavin mentioned when Ryan had accidentally on purpose shot a police helicopter out of the sky and it landed five feet away from him. In fact, there were a lot of stories about Ryan being reckless that they had to tell her, the only redeeming factor from the stories were that they all seemed to find them funny, like old family reminiscing. 

“Ryan seems like a bit of a wild card.” She said slowly sipping on one of the drinks Gavin had bought. She had started to take it easy when she began to feel tipsy, and decided she didn’t want to go over board before the party. 

“Yeah. You could say that.” Gavin said smirking, like he was under evaluating. 

“He’s a fucking psycho.” Michael added more honestly, “But he's good at what he does.” 

“Yeah.” Jeremy added, noticeably drunker, “Plus, he’s part of our crew. He’s family.” 

 Michael laughed at what he had created hearing Jeremy slur, and then added, “Ryan’s soft as shit really, he just gets trigger happy sometimes.” 

She thought over their words, she didn’t know what to judge. The more she thought about it, she realized she had to stop thinking of this group of people as normal citizens. 

“I gotta take a piss.” Jeremy said, pushing Michael to move out of his way so he could get out of the booth. 

“Hey, don’t push.” Michael said sarcastically, and stood up as he let Jeremy out. 

They all watched smirking as Jeremy swayed as he walked to the bathroom. 

“Fucking Jesus Christ. It’s so funny fucking with him.” Michael said smiling, and something told her he wasn’t going to stop. He pulled his phone out of his pocket checking the screen, and added, turning back to them, “I’m gonna go make a phone call, I’ll be right back.” 

Without really acknowledging, she was then left at the table with Gavin and they watched as Michael left. Gavin then turned his attention to her and asked, “You happy you came?” 

“Yeah, I am.” She said turning on the rounded bench to look at him properly, her head was starting to spin again, so she put the drink down on the table to take a break, and added, “I like them.” 

“Good, I knew you would.” He said smiling, and added, “After yesterday I knew you would fit in with us just fine.” 

“What do you mean by that?” She asked curiously, “You said that same thing yesterday.” 

“I just mean, our group can be a bit much for some people,” he said explaining honestly, “but you’re fast on your feet, so I knew you’d be able to handle us.” 

“Well, it's no bank robbery so it’s pretty easy in comparison.” She said tilting her head smiling cheekily. 

He laughed and replied, “But you did do a setup on a robbery yesterday, that’s something.” 

“Are you trying to convince me I’m a criminal too?” She joked, putting her hand over her chest in fake offence. 

He smirked, leaning into the seat to get closer, and said, “You’d make a good one.” 

“Thanks for the... complement?” She questioned, unsure if she should see that as one, “But I'm okay with being on the side lines for now.” She said, noticing that he had got considerably closer to her. 

He lifted his hand from his thigh and gently stroked a piece of hair from her face as he said flirtatiously, “I like the ‘for now’ part.” 

She blushed at the sudden confidence, she didn’t know if it was the liquor or her emotions, but, his voice dropping in tone and that grazing touch against her cheek made her shiver. Before she could think of words, he shuffled slightly closer and she found herself letting him get into her personal space without stopping to question it. He had quietened his voice, and she found that she moved closer to hear him as he said, “I wasn’t lying yesterday, when I said I wanted to get to know you better.” 

She could feel his hand next to her thigh on the bench, stroking her with his finger, which distracted her as she replied, “I didn’t think you were.” 

“Ryan didn’t like it.” He said quietly getting closer to her ear. 

She felt her stomach flutter from his breath tickling her cheek, and replied, “Are you saying he was jealous?” 

“ _I_ was jealous.” He said confidently, and it made her look up at him to gauge his reaction, as he continued, “We may have only just met, but I didn’t like seeing him drive off with you.” 

“I’ve only known you both for a short amount of time.” She said, realizing how quickly everything seemed to move with these people, it was strangely intoxicating, and she was embracing how much of a whirlwind it all seemed.  

“True.” He said lifting his hand back to her cheek and stroking her skin with his thumb, “So does that mean, you’re still open to me flirting with you?”  

She blushed and smiled shyly. She didn’t know how to answer, as he added, “Not that I think I could stop myself anyway.” 

He looked into her eyes, and she saw his eyes get drawn to her lips. She felt her heart skip as she realized he was going to kiss her. She didn’t know what to do, should she stop him, should she let him, she felt so confused.  

“We have to go.” Michael’s voice spoke and broke their little bubble that had been created around them. She felt herself jump as if she felt like she had just been caught doing something wrong. But Gavin didn’t flinch, and just turned his head to look up at Michael stood at the opening of the booth looking down at him.  He nodded and turned back to her, still so close, with his hand still on her cheek, “Sorry love, we’ll have to finish this later.” 

She smiled politely, and tried to hide the crazy emotions going on inside her head. She pulled away as Gavin turned to slide out of the booth, and caught a glimpse of Michael and was relieved to see that he looked like he had absolutely no interest in what was happening when he walked up into that conversation.  

Gavin stood, and threw some money down on the table, and said to her, “We can drop you at your place, or you can come with us?” 

“Where you going?” She said, sliding out of the booth and standing to join them. 

“A job for Geoff, he's got us running his errands.” Michael said shrugging on his jacket. 

She wondered what he meant by that, and felt her mind racing at all the incredibly illegal things he could mean, as she said, “Is that like a code word?” 

They gave a modest laugh, and Michael said, “No, like he actually wants us to go get him party shit.” 

“Oh.” She said laughing at her over estimation, adding, “Then yeah, I’ll come.” 

They laughed and Michael then looked around the club, saying “Where’s Jeremy?” 

They all looked around, until Gavin pointed and said, “There he is.” She turned around and saw Jeremy talking to a topless waitress holding a tray full of booze. She followed as Michael walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, saying “Come on asshole we gotta go.” 

“Michael!” Was all Jeremy could say as he practically pushed him towards the door.  

When they made it to the street, the blaring afternoon sun reminded her that it was still day, the illusion from being in the club had worked tremendously. She followed as they walked to a black car parked down the alley. Michael got in the driver's side and Gavin opened the rear door for her to get in, before jumping in the front. Jeremy almost fell into the other side behind Michael. “Are you gonna be ok?” She asked smiling, grabbing him as he fell into her side, holding him up right to sit properly. 

“He better be.” Michael said, starting the engine, “Because if he throws up in my car, I’ll fucking kill him.” 

She laughed at the grunt Jeremy gave as a reply, as they drove out of the alley. 


	5. Curiosity

Sat in the back of Michael's car, they drove through the streets on the way to somewhere to do errands, and she found entertainment on the way by listening to the cursing from the boys as they went. She found Michael more and more hilarious the more he insulted and played games on his them. What she found it interesting to watch, was Gavin wind up his friends in a way she hadn’t seen  from him  yet, he seemed to get a thrill from making them both say they fucking hated him. 

After a while of driving, they pulled up in a parking lot, and  began to  g et  out.  She followed their lead and jumped out too. 

“Costco?” She  asked , seeing where they were heading.

“Yeah, why?” Gavin said, as they walked.

“I just find it funny that you have memberships to Costco. Does criminal activity count as a business?” She joked.

“It's an expensive job being a professional asshole.” Michael said joking, and rubbing his hands together he added in a  high-pitched  silly voice, “We gotta get the savings.” 

She laughed,  shaking her head  as they walked inside.

Jeremy grabbed a cart, and seemed to use it to support himself as they walked down the aisles. The drive had done him well to sober him slightly, but had also seemed to make him look more nauseous. 

“So, what does Geoff need?” She asked,  rubbing  Jeremy on the back to comfort him.

“Booze. And lots of it.” Gavin said leading the way. They followed him as he turned down the alcohol isle, and Jeremy groaned at the sight of it.

Michael and Gavin began to pick up crates of bottles and cans, and put them on the shopping cart, as she said, “You’d think a rich guy like Geoff would have people to do this kind of work for him, not his crew.”

Gavin stopped  suddenly,  with a crate in his hand and asked, “Wait, are we his skivvies?”

“I don’t give a fuck.” Michael said, dropping another box on the last, “Geoff pays my  wages, so I'll be his  _ skivvy _  if he wants me to.” 

She laughed and watched as they filled every spot with alcohol. When they were done it took her and Jeremy to push the cart, as the weight started to make it uncontrollable.

When they had got through the checkout line, she had gasped when the lady asked for over a grand to pay for it.  “I thought it was supposed to be cheap here?” She whispered to Jeremy as Michael paid.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jeremy replied quietly, “We robbed this place a couple months ago, it's basically money in our pocket.”

She laughed  in disbelief ,  still it was shocking to her to hear them speak so openly about what they get up to. 

When they had finished paying, they walked out into the parking lot, and she felt her heart skip as she saw a familiar car parked next to Michael’s, with a familiar guy lent against the side of it.

“What you doing here?” Michael  asked casually , as he stopped the cart behind his car.

“Geoff said you’d be here.” Ryan answered, “I had nothing to do, so I thought I'd help.”

She caught his eye, and he smiled  looking like he hadn’t expected her to be here,  and  then  carried on casually as Jeremy  asked , “How come you  slept in  so late, we were going to ask you to come to the bar with us?”

Michael began to load the crates into the back of his car, and Ryan replied, “I had a late night.” He glanced at her and smirked  telling them as much as they needed to know , and then asked  her , “You get some sleep?”

“Yeah.” She said, blushing, “I feel great.”

“Good.” He replied , a honest smile playing at his lips.

“You coming back to the penthouse then Ry?” Gavin said, interrupting his attention on her.

“Yeah I guess.” He answered, and then turned back and asked her, “Are you wanting to go home and get ready for tonight?”

She pulled her phone from her pocket and checked the time, it was 6:30pm already, she replied, “Yeah, I better, otherwise I'll never be able to make it back in time.”

“Okay.” Ryan said, moving to his car door, “Then get in, I'll take you.”

She looked at the guys, and realized only Gavin was paying them much attention. She turned back to Ryan and said with a shrug, “Okay.” and began to walk the passenger side, saying to them behind her, “It was nice to meet you guys.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy said, as he opened the back seat door to start pilling booze in there, “You too.”

“We’ll see you at the party later.” Michael added with a nod.

“Later love.” Gavin said, and as she opened the car door, she glanced at him and saw him wink at her, smirking.

She got in the car, and took a breath, she didn’t know what she was doing, or how to handle that situation. She glanced to her side at Ryan as he started the car and  began to drive away. Without a second thought,  she  blurted , “I think Gavin has a thing for me.”

He glanced her way with an unreadable expression, and then said casually, “What makes you say that?”

“He was going to kiss me earlier.” She didn’t know why she was being so honest, or blurting it out, but something inside her knew that she wasn’t going to be able to get through all this if she wasn’t honest with them both.

She waited for a reaction and he kept driving, seemingly un - phased. She was about to speak, when he finally said, “Why did you tell me?”

“I’m not sure. I just didn’t want you to find out and think I kept it from you.” She answered honestly.

“Well, you’re free to kiss whoever you like.” He replied, “I wouldn’t blame you.”

She turned and looked out of the passenger window, not knowing what to take from that. She was happy he wasn’t upset, but some part of her wanted a little jealousy, just to prove he felt something towards her.

“I’m not saying I wouldn’t be jealous.” He said as if reading her thoughts. She turned back to look at him as he added, “Because I would be.”

She smiled shyly, enjoying the little flutter of excitement in her stomach that hearing him say that did to her. He glanced her way giving a confident smirk, before they carried on the drive.

oOoOoOo

They arrived at her apartment at 7pm, and she invited Ryan up to her place to wait for her while she got ready. She opened her door and lead him inside. 

“So, there's food and drinks in the fridge.” She said dropping her key on the counter by the kitchen. “Feel free to take what you want."

Her apartment was small, and the kitchen led straight off into the living area. Her bedroom adjoined with the en-suite and that was her whole house tour. She hoped he wouldn’t mind, and walked into the living area, just outside her bedroom door, she added, “There's the TV remote if you get bored, and there's my speakers if you prefer music.”

“Thanks.” He said, walking up next to her, “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know how long I take in the shower.” She joked, tilting her head to look at him.

“If you need my help just ask.” He replied, smirking.

She giggled nervously, unsure how to react to such blatant flirting and turned to go into her bedroom. But before she could, he touched her upper arm, and she stopped, turning back to him as he said, “Y/N, I want you to know that I wouldn’t ever stop you from being with Gavin, or anyone else for that matter. It’s would always be your choice.” He said, looking down at her with his piercing blue eyes. 

“Okay.” She said, barely audible, not knowing how to reply to that. She was still too distracted by the way he towered over her, and made her heal with a look.

He then took a step closer and brought his hand to cup her cheek, stroking his thumb over her bottom lip, he said, “So when you  _ do _  choose me, I know it will be your choice alone.”

She felt her cheeks burn, feeling the heat spread through her body. His voice was  deep and rough, and the way his hand felt on her skin, made her want him to touch her more. She backed away, pushing her hair back to hide some of her overheated emotions, and said, “Well uh... I'm going to go get in the shower then.” She backed away clumsily, and found her bedroom door behind her. It only added to her blush as she saw him smirk at her, before she opened the door, and practically fell inside. She shut the door, and lent her back up against it taking a breath. She cursed herself for all the dirty thoughts going through her head right now, and walked to the bathroom in need of a cold shower. 

She spent the next twenty minutes, cooling off in the shower, and tried to keep the intrusive thoughts from her mind as she washed. Every time she distracted herself, her mind would wander back to him being just outside two doors. She wondered what he was doing out there, if he would come in here, she wouldn’t put it past him, some part of her hoped that he would.

But he didn’t, and when she got out of the shower, she hoped he would be waiting for her in her bedroom. But he wasn’t. “Calm down.” She said to herself under her breath. He was getting to her, getting under her skin, the only problem was she didn’t want it to stop.

She searched her wardrobe for some clothes to wear while holding the towel around her body. She found a few different dresses, that she hadn't worn in a very long time, and threw them on the bed. She pulled the towel off her head and rubbed as much of the moisture out as possible before throwing it to one side, and then stood in front of the bed, looking at the options.

She had a red dress, a blue one and black one, all in different styles and tastes. But she couldn’t decide, not helped by the fact she didn’t know what type of party she was going to. She did not want to wear the blue, summery option and then turn up to a sophisticated crime boss party. Or the red slutty option which she only ever wore on third dates, and then turn up to everyone wearing jeans and t-shirts. She wondered what Ryan would be wearing. He was taking her there, so he wouldn’t have time to change, so would be going in what he was wearing now? If that was the case she knew these dressed up options wouldn’t go.

She turned around, and walked to the bedroom door. Without thinking she opened the door and asked him, “What should I wear?”

He was sat on the couch, with a can of soda he had got himself from the fridge, and the remote to the TV in the other hand hanging over the back of the seat. He eyed her up and down and she suddenly realized she had forgot she was naked in a towel.

He looked back to her face, and smirked saying. “Clothes, preferably.”

She fake smiled and stood her ground, saying, “What kind of party is it, casual, fancy, formal, I can’t dress if I don’t know.”

He stood from the couch, dropping the can and remote on the table in front of him, and started to walk over to her. She felt a skip in her heart and wondered what he was doing. As he neared her, he ordered, “Show me.”

It took her brain a second to understand what he meant and then she turned around and walked into her bedroom, pointing at the dresses she had on the bed.

His eyes searched over them and he instantly picked up the black one, saying “This.”

She scoffed, “How can you say that? You don’t even know what it looks like on me.”

“Then try it on.” He replied, casually, and she sense the dominating tone to his voice making it irresistible to not obey. It was something that had reluctantly first attracted her the night she’d met him.

She thought about what she’d say, and then said, “Alright. Look away.”

He smiled and then did as she asked looking towards the bedroom door.

She waited a second and then dropped the towel. She wondered if he would turn, if he would try to peak, but he stood firm, rocking on his feet waiting. So, she lifted the dress from the bed and pulled it over her head. She pulled it down her body, making it sit right against her skin. “Okay, you can look.”

He turned and looked her up and down, a slow smile spreading on his face, and then said, “I was right.”

She turned to look in the tall mirror to her side, and liked the way it looked. She smiled as she twisted and turned to check out what it looked like from every angle. She then turned back to him and said, “Fine, I'll wear this.”

“Good, because you look stunning,” He said, walking back to the bedroom door, and  then added turning as he went to close the door, “It looks even better knowing you not wearing underwear.” He smirked as he closed the bedroom door, and she looked back into the mirror seeing the blush form on her cheeks.


	6. Clarification

The building was tall, and in one of the nicest parts of Los Santos. In a part of town that she was definitely too poor to be in. She stepped out of Ryan’s car and stared up to the building, vaguely seeing flashing lights coming from the roof top illuminating the now dark night sky. After she finished getting ready at home, they had left her apartment and set out to join the infamous Geoff party. Something which now she was here, she was extremely excited for, having no idea what this night had in toll. 

Ryan walked around from his side of the car, and met her on the sidewalk, saying, “Let’s go, Baby.”

She turned her head from the view and saw as he held out his arms for her to take. So, she smiled and linked her arm with his as he led her up the few steps to go through the entrance. He led her to the elevators and as they walked up to it a security guard checked them up and down before pressing the button and allowing them inside.

When the elevator doors closed, she asked, “Security on an elevator?”

He smirked, as he inserted a key and pressed the button for the rooftop, and replied, “Geoff’s parties are highly prestigious events. You wouldn't believe what people would give just to be a fly on the wall.”

From the way he smiled, she knew he meant that they also had a lot of enemies who would want into this kind of event too. But he never gave her the feeling of being scared. She wondered what it would take to scare a man like him.

“Does that make me special? That I got an invitation so easily.” She asked smirking. She was delighted when he looked her up and down, and smirked back saying, “I suppose it does.”

When the elevator doors opened, she was surprised by what she saw. The pent house was huge, and filled with over a hundred people all dressed in glamours dresses and suits. The music was loud, but she could still hear the laughter and chatter over it.

“This way.” Ryan said as he walked inside leading her into the giant apartment. She looked around mesmerized, she was so impressed by the amount of space up here. The living room was twice the size of her apartment and had people sat on the couches drinking. She looked over their heads and could see the giant rooftop terrace with more people drinking around the glowing blue pool. He led her through the kitchen  and she avoided more people enjoying themselves. 

“Are these people all part of the crew?” She asked looking around and taking in everything around her. 

“Shh” he said, picking up two bottles out of an ice box, “Not everyone here is privy to that information.”

“Oh, sorry.” She said taking the bottle he opened and handed her. She wondered who all these people were, but as she was thinking she heard her name being called behind her. She turned and saw Geoff walk into the living area and call her. She smiled and walked through the room up to him. 

“Hey!” Geoff said grabbing her when she got to him and pulling her into a hug, “You made it!”

“Yeah.” She laughed, thinking about how little time it had been since she had last seen him, and how much had happened in that time, “How’s the tattoo?”

“It’s good, it’s good.” He said pulling his sleeve up to show her, “It’s healing fine.” 

“Good.” She said touching his arm and looking at the tattoo. “You could have told me what I was tattooing.” She added carefully with humor.

When she looked back up at him, he gave an impressed smile at her blatancy and said, “Would you have still done it if you knew?”

“Maybe.” She said, unsure if she actually even knew her own mind anymore.

He laughed and said, “Well, it doesn’t matter now. You’re here, and I was wondering if you could help me with something?”

“With what?” She asked.

“Wow!” She heard the voice beside her interrupt them, and turned to see Michael in a sharp black suit looking her up and down, “You scrub up well newbie.”

“Thanks… I guess.” She said giggling at the sort of complement, and thought for a second on what he meant by ‘newbie’ before she got distracted. She looked to his side and saw Jeremy standing there, also dressed in a two piece fitted suit but wearing sunglasses, “Nice shades.”

“This is Y/N, Jeremy,” Michael said mockingly, “You probably don’t remember her. She was with us today at the club.”

“Shut up. I remember her.” Jeremy replied defending himself, “Hey, it’s nice to see you again, I just need to avoid the light for a while.”  He finished, gesturing to the ceiling lights.

She smiled and then Geoff asked, “So you’ve already met these guys?”

“Them and Gavin.” Ryan said stood at her side. 

“Oh, well follow me, I’ll introduce you to  the others.” Geoff turned and she glanced to the guys at her side before following. 

She followed him through the house, by all the guest who Geoff seemed to ignore, or pretend that didn’t exist, and down a hallway leading to a room. When he led her inside, she saw it had a large rectangular table, that was scattered with papers, and was surrounded by office chairs, reminding her of a business board room. Against the wall, at the side of the door she had walked through were two lounge chairs, and at the back of the room was small bar. There were windows all along exterior wall, showing the skyline view of Los Santos, and the glowing city lights. In the two  longue  seats were two strangely similar looking guys, and at the bar was a girl stood making a drink. 

“This is Trevor and Alfredo.” Geoff said as he point ed  to the guys in the chairs, and then he motioned to the girl behind the bar, saying, “and that’s Jack.”

He turned to her, pointed at Trevor and Alfredo, and said, “Don’t worry about getting them confused by the way. They’re the same person.”

“Alright.” One of the guys said  annoyed,  as he stood up, “I’m Trevor.” He held out his hand, and she took it smiling. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Y/N.” She said introducing herself. 

“Oh  shit yeah. I forgot to tell them your name.” Geoff said interupting, “This is Y/N.”

“Jesus Christ Geoff, you suck.” Michael said walking into the room and sitting at the table. 

“I got a lot on my mind.” Geoff said defending himself. 

“Yeah, you’re  _ super _  busy.” The girl called Jack said sarcastically walking over with a drink in hand, dressed in a bright red dress. 

“Fuck off, I have.” Geoff argued and was only met by laughs. 

“He’s always like that.” Jack said holding out her hand, she took it as Jack said, “Nice to meet you.”

“Thanks. You too.” She said smiling. 

“I’ll fire all of you.” Geoff said sounding like a child, and she laughed as they all groaned. 

“He says that a lot too.” Jack said turning to take a seat at the table. 

The door opened and they all turned to see who had walked inside. 

“Hey!” Gavin said happily as he walked in the room. 

“Oh good. We can start.” Geoff said walking around to the head of the table. He motioned to the boys who had been sitting in the lounge chairs and said, “You two go keep our guest comfy and distracted.”

“On it.” Alfredo said, as they both went to leave the room. 

She watched as the rest all started to take the seats around the table, and she wondered if she should follow suit. She felt a hand on her lower back and looked to her side to see Ryan urging her on. So, she smiled and followed his lead to sit next to him. 

She watched as Gavin took the seat to her left, locking eyes with her as he sat, and said, “You look great.”

“Thanks.” She said blushing, she had forgotten that she was dressed like this. 

She looked forward and tried to ignore the fact she had two guys fighting for her attention on either side of her. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Jeremy said, looking at Geoff as he sat down. 

“Well, that depends on how you want to play it.” Geoff said leaning back in his chair. 

“ I say go in loud.” Michael said grabbing a pen from the table and tapping it on the wood. 

“We can't risk making noise. Not on this one.” Jack replied shaking her head. 

“What about  we bust in  in the middle of the night when it's closed.” Gavin suggested. 

She looked at him and was starting to put together what they were talking about, she asked bluntly, “Are you guys planning to rob somewhere?”

“Yeah, we’re just throwing around ideas for the jewelry store.” Geoff said, with his smiling fading as he realized, she didn’t know, “I assumed Ryan had told you after he took you to the store the other day. You didn’t know about it?”

She shook her head, and Geoff glared at Ryan. Ryan shrugged and said brushing over it, “It’s fine. She knows now.”

She shook her head and tittered, pulling forward the pieces of paper scattered on the table. She thought there was no point being shy now, she had seen and heard enough that she would be implicated.

“Those are the print outs of what Ryan got from their computer system.” Geoff said referencing the papers she grabbed, “It has the staff schedule, the security details, delivery days, even the details about when cash is deposited to the banks.”

She looked over the paper and said, “Not to be butting my nose in, but isn’t this small time compared to what you guys have already done?”

“That’s the point.” Ryan said, leaning in closer to her and picking up a piece of paper, “The police are sniffing our tails because of the casino job. We need to confuse them, and send them a message that whoever robbed the casino also robbed the jewelry store. So, we’re going to rob the store and have a solid alibi of a very talked about penthouse party to prove it wasn’t us.”

“Oh,” She said, acting like she had heard that same story a million times. “Wait. You’re planning it  _ tonight _ ?” 

“Yeah.” Ryan replied, smiling at her, acting like they were the only two in the room. “It has to be now, while we still have enough people out there to vouch that they saw us here.”

“The only problem is, we need to make the robbery quiet.” Jeremy said, interrupting her attention. “Which we’ve never been good at. We can’t risk a police presence.”

“What if we just walk in, then smash and grab. We’ll be out before any turn up.” Gavin said miming the action. 

“We can’t, idiot.” Michael replied, “The security alarm, it’ll have the police there in six seconds.”

“Well, you think of something.” Gavin said annoyed.

“I did, I say we get some guns and hold the staff hostage and keep them quiet while we take the shit.” Michael added. 

“It’s all too loud, and it still doesn't help us get the jewelry without setting off the alarms.” Geoff said chewing his lip, “We have to be stealthy about this one.”

“Geoff have you met us.” Ryan replied squinting sarcastically. 

“Well, you anyway.” Gavin said looking across her to Ryan, “You don’t know how to be quiet.” 

“Hey man, I can be quiet if I need to be, I just prefer going loud.” Ryan said smirking.

“Yeah, or you just can’t help yourself.” Jack said scoffing. 

Ryan squinted annoyed and Y/N carried on looking at the paper and then broke the tension saying, “Actually, you could just take the key and avoid any alarms.”

“What do you mean?” Geoff said, focusing his attention back on her, interested. 

“The key the sales girl carries. That opens all the glass boxes.” She said thinking it sounded obvious. She added, ‘It wouldn’t set off the alarm and it would just be one person to control.”

“Only senior staff carry store keys. There was nothing in the documents I stole to say which staff are seniors, it would be a lottery we get the right one.” Ryan added, questioning.

“Our sales girl! The one who served us.” Gavin said happily touching her arm, turning back to the table he added. “We know one of the senior staff, she opened one of the cases when we were there.”

“How do you know she’s working tonight?” Michael asked.

“Her name badge said Emily. She’s on the staff sheet as locking up and closing every night this week.” Y/N answered, pointing at the sheet in front of her.

“But what about security?” Jeremy asked curious. 

She shuffled the papers on the table, finding another she had seen and said, “Well, Ryan also got the staff holidays calendar for the store, the security guy who usually stays until lock up tonight has a holiday day booked in.  By the looks of it they haven't got anyone to cover for him. They're probably hoping to get by without anyone noticing.”

“Oh shit.” Gavin said smiling, looking at the paper, “You’re right. We could literally walk in and walk out without anything stopping us. We’ll be home before she even has time to call the cops.”

“You still have the security system tapped right  Gav ?” Jeremy asked. 

“Yeah, I can just press the button and it pauses.” Gavin replied. 

“Perfect.” Geoff said, “We have a plan, but not long to do it. The store closes in an hour. Now who wants to go, we need at least four and a driver to make it look like the same group who did the casino.”

“I’m going.” Gavin said eagerly. 

“You can’t go, the girl will recognize your voice behind the mask.”  Michael said, then adding, “I’ll go in first and lock her in the back room while you wait in the car.”

“I’ll help with that.” Jeremy added. 

“I’ll go.” Ryan added, “and Y/N can drive.”

“Wait! What?” She said instantly panicked. “I was just giving ideas I don’t actually want to do it.”

“You won’t have to.” Ryan said touching her shoulder, “You can sit in the van and just drive us away  when it’s done.”

She took a breath and heard Michael say, “Yeah, it’s your plan you have to be there.”

“C’mon Y/N. I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Gavin said with a wink. 

“Guys shut up.” Geoff interrupted, “If she doesn’t want to go, she doesn’t have to. It’s your choice Y/N.”

Geoff smiled and she looked around the room at everyone staring at her. She was nervous, every bone in her body was telling her to stay out of it. But one tiny little thought in her head was telling her to go. “And I’ll just be driving, no cops or anything?”

“Yeah.” Ryan said, “Just like yesterday.” He smirked, lifting his hand to stroke a piece of hair away from her face.

She smiled at the memory, and knew that no one else knew what he was talking about. She swallowed and said, “Ok, just this once.”

“Sweet.” Gavin said, throwing his arm around her, “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

“Right.” Geoff said, standing, “Go take the back elevator to the garage. Try to make it back within an hour and we can cover for you at the party. No one will ever know you left.”

As the group at the table began to stand and move to where they were told, she found herself faltering. Unsure if she should just back out now.

“Hey,” Ryan said, stood at her side, “I’ll be with you the entire time.”

She looked up at him, and slowly rose to her feet, feeling the security in his voice. She followed the boys out into the hallway, and kept to Ryan’s side as they split from Geoff and Jack who went back to the party. She walked with them to a back hall where there was another elevator, and watched as Michael pressed the button.

“You excited.” Gavin asked her as they waited.

She thought about her answer honestly and said, “I feel sick.”

“Yeah. That happens.” He said, nudging her arm, “But you’ll be fine.” 

The elevator doors opened and they walked inside, hearing Michael laugh at something Jeremy had said. Gavin added whispering to her, “If it gets too much or you need me. Let me know. I’ll cover for you.”

She looked at him, and he seemed so genuine, it was the first time he had said something actually caring to her. She smiled, saying quietly, “Thank you.”

“Anytime love.” He replied, smiling.

When they reached the basement, they stepped out of the elevator, and she watched as they grabbed coveralls from the wall and pulled them over their outfits, as they argued over what car to take. She stood back, waiting while they argued, she didn’t care what she drove, she just wanted to go and get it over with.

She felt someone come up to her side, and she turned to see Ryan watching the boys fight. He turned to look at her and said, “You doing okay?”

“Yeah.” She said, making herself smile through the nerves.

“I’m sorry if I put you on the spot up there.” He said genuinely, “You don’t have to do this, I’ll take over.”

“No.” She answered, strangely not liking the idea of giving up. “I’m bound to be nervous on my first time.”

She caught the smirk play on his face and she realized how it must have sounded, as he said, “Well, I’ll be gentle... this time.”

She laughed, she had to admit, he did know how to lighten the mood, she replied, “This time?”

He smirked and lent in to her ear, saying, “Baby you won’t be able to resist a next time.”

She felt her cheeks burn and heard her name being called across the garage, “What do you think?” Michael said pointing to a black van on his left, “You alright with this?”

“Sure,” she said, walking over to him, “I’ll drive anything.”

“Perfect.” He said, throwing her the keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter and the last into two separate pieces. For some reason it felt better that way. Hope you enjoy :)


	7. Heated

She pulled up around the corner to the jewelry store in a darkened alley they directed her to, and was told that they could run through the alley to get to the store without being seen. Light rain had started to fall as she pulled up the handbrake, and was peppering the van with droplets. Even though she wasn’t going with them in there she felt nervous.

“Right.” Jeremy said as she turned off the engine. Turning in her seat to look in the back of the van at him, Michael and Gavin, Jeremy continued, “Michael and I will go in first. Gav I'll call you when it’s clear for you and Ryan to join.”

“Ok.” Gavin said nodding.

“You have the security cameras stopped?” Jeremy asked Gavin.

Gavin pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped the screen, saying, “Yup, all off.”

“Good.” Michael said, picking up a black bag from the floor, “Let’s go.”

“Wait, Michael?” She said, as he opened the sliding door to the van. He stopped and looked at her as she added, “Go easy on the sales girl. She was nice, she doesn’t deserve to be scared.”

Michael sighed, as if he was being told he couldn’t have fun and said, “Fine, I'll be nice to her, but I still have to tie her up.”

“Okay. Fair enough.” Y/N said smiling, she was grateful she would at least know the girl wouldn't be scarred. If some part of her did want to be a part of this situation, she could at least try her best to not be a dick.

Michael and Jeremy then jumped out of the van and shut the door behind them, leaving the light inside the car to dim and go out. With their departure there was suddenly silence, she could hear the faint noise of the street out of the alley, and the rain hitting the metal, but inside the van there was nothing but quiet. She felt the tension in the air, and she realized that now she felt more nervous being sat here in silence with Gavin and Ryan. She turned her head and glanced at Ryan in the passenger seat. He immediately felt her gaze and looked at her, “You alright?”

“Yeah.” She said nervously.

He smiled sweetly, and moved his hand to her knee and gave it a squeeze, “They’ll not be  long. We’ll be back to the party before you know it.”

“Good.” She said looking in the side mirrors for any movement, “Because I’m  gonna  need a drink for my nerves.”

“You should have been with us on the prison job we did a few months back.” Gavin said leaning into the front while resting his forearms on the back of their seats, “I have never been more nervous than I was then.”

“That was fine.” Ryan said turning to him, and pulling his hand away from her leg.

“You would say that, you were the one who made me nervous.” Gavin replied, looking back and forth from the two of them.

She laughed, and asked Gavin, “What did he do?”

“You don’t need to know.” Ryan interrupted, shaking his head.

Gavin ignored him and said, “We were flying over the prison in this police helicopter, while the others were breaking out a friend of ours on the ground. Ryan apparently had never flown one before because six seconds into air cover, he decides to nearly fly us straight into the prison tower. I swear, we had army and cops on the ground, and in choppers, even the prison guards were taking pot shots at us. Literally thought I was going to die.”

“You over exaggerate.” Ryan said tutting.

Gavin laughed and shook his head, and Y/N asked whilst gesturing to the van, “So this is walk in the park for you guys?”

“Pretty much.” Ryan said cockily tilting his head, and smirking at her.

“You get used to it.” Gavin said, more sensitively.

“I don’t know.” She said, disbelieving, “I can barely sit in a van and wait, I think I'd be a nervous wreck plummeting in a helicopter.”

“We weren't plummeting.” Ryan said, defending himself.

Gavin laughed and replied to her, “You wouldn’t. The adrenaline gets you through, then the high after it makes it all worth it.”

She smiled fondly at him, he was trying so hard to make her feel better. She heard the buzz come from Ryan’s pocket and watched as he pulled out his phone to answer.

“You ready?” He said as he put the phone to his ear, turning to look at Gavin, and she watched as they both waited.

“You serious?” He said down the phone.

“What?” She said nervously, scared of what could have gone wrong.

“I’m on my way.” Ryan said sternly hanging up. “They forgot the fucking cable ties.” He opened the van door and jumped out, moving to the side of the van. He opened the sliding door, and grabbed a bag from the floor. “I’ll take them. I’ll call when the girl is tied up.” Ryan shoved his hand in his bag and pulled out his skull mask, and put it on his head. She had forgotten about that mask, and she watched as he ran up the alley.

Gavin then grabbed his bag from the floor and jumped out of the van.

“Where are  _ you _  going?” She asked starting to feel regretful for ever saying she’d do this.

“Don’t worry love.” He said closing the back door and coming to the front seat Ryan had just left. He jumped in the front and shoved his bag in the foot-well, “I thought I'd keep you company.”

She felt her heart calm as she looked at him smiling at her like nothing insane was happening at all right now. She brushed her hair behind her ear, “Oh, I thought you were going to leave me.”

He tilted his head and replied, “Don’t be nervous. Your plan will work.”

“I hope so.” She looked into the back of the van, trying to look out of the tinted back windows to see if she could see movement up the alley.

“Hey.” He moved his hand to her face and forced her to look back at him, “Look at me. It’ll be fine.”

“I should never have come.” She said honestly, feeling his hand move to her cheek and feeling his thumb move over her skin.

“Too late now baby.” He said giving her a comforting smile, “You just  gotta  deal with what happens, and I’m with you all the way.”

She gave a small smile, somehow with his sweet honesty he had taken away the twist in her stomach. He was right, she just had to deal with the outcome, no going back. He then said, “Besides, look how good we were in the store?” He smirked.

She tittered, remembering how much fun it had been to play the rich fiancé, “We _were_ good.” She said quietly.

“Yeah we were.” Gavin said echoing an agreement, he leaned in closer over the hand break and used his hand to keep her looking straight at him, saying, “Just keep thinking about that.”

She smiled and looked into his eyes, focusing on that feeling. The way she had been nervous, but the confidence had crept through. The way he had put her on her toes and made her think fast. She had done so well under so much pressure, and he helped her through it. She could do it again, and all she had to do was drive. She took a breath and felt herself calm.

“You feeling better?” He asked, still holding her face to look at him.

“Yeah.” She said quietly, searching his eyes, “Much better.”

He smiled, and she saw his eyes glance at her lips before he pulled his hands away, and turned to look out of the window.

She sat back in her seat and wondered what that was, the last time he looked at her like that, he was going to kiss her, but now he seemed reluctant. Not that she wanted him to kiss her, or did she. She didn’t know what she wanted anymore. She sat back looking out of the front window, going around in circles in her head, if it wasn't the robbery it was the men in her life making her crazy.

“Gavin?” She asked not really knowing what she was going to say, he turned and looked at her wide eyed and happy, she continued, “This afternoon at the club, were you going to...”

Before she could finish, he said, “It doesn’t matter.”

She paused for a second and then said quietly, “Why?”

He took a breath and looked like he was thinking over his thoughts before he said, “Because...  Ryan.”

She didn’t really know what he meant, “Ryan and I are not together. It’s been three days.”  She turned to him defending herself, “In fact he specifically told me, it's my choice.”

He looked at her and contemplated her words, before he said, “Y/N if it was up to me, I would kiss you right now.” She felt her stomach flip at those words, he then added, “But Ryan’s right, it’s your choice.”

After a moment, she heard the buzz come from his pocket, and he pulled it out and looked at the screen, saying, “Shit,  gotta  go, they're ready.” He opened the van door, and jumped out, grabbing the bag from the foot-well, and closing the door behind him to run up the alley.

She watched him leave and felt her heart pound, she hadn’t finished her conversation, she didn’t know when they would have another chance like that. Something inside her was screaming to do something, to not let the moment go.

Just as she felt like she was going to go after him, the driver's door opened, and she saw Gavin stood there, already dripping wet from the rain. She looked at him, wondering if he had forgotten something as he said, “It’s true. It’s your choice. But how can you  _ choose _  without knowing  _ what _  you're choosing.”

“Gav I...” She tried to speak, but her speech was interrupted as he lent into the van and kissed her. 

She gasped unexpectedly, and felt the scratch of his stubbly beard on her skin, and tasted the wet rain that had landed on his lips. She let the feeling take her, and moved closer to him, letting his hand move around her neck and pull her closer. He was passionate and needy, and she could feel the pull he had, whether it was the adrenaline from him about to go rob the store or if he always kissed like that, it felt empowered. Just as it started it was over, and when he pulled his lips from hers, she found herself wanting more.

He brushed his wet hair from his face, and she realized she had been getting wet with the door open and did the same. He said quietly, smiling, “We’ll finish this later.” He pulled back grabbing the door, and she sat back fully in the van, as he added, “I've gotta go to work .” He gave a wink and closed the door, and again the light faded from the car and she was left in darkness.

She pulled down the visor and flicked open the mirror, and then felt the roof for the in-car light, flicking it on.  She brushed her hair as good as she could trying to disguise the wetness from the rain, hoping it would dry before she made it back to the party. She looked at her face and touched her lips, she could still feel the touch of him kissing her, and it made her feel dizzy. She flipped the visor away and turned off the light. She was more confused than ever.


	8. Temptation

The wait seemed to drag on forever, but in actually reality, they can’t have been in the store for more than ten minutes. But it didn't stop her jumping at every noise she heard, thinking that every light she saw at the end of the alley was the police coming for her. So, when the doors finally opened and they all jumped back in the van, taking off their masks and casually talking, she had never felt so relived.

She started the engine, and didn’t wait for a cue to drive, she was just desperate to get out of there. She pulled out of the alley and started to drive down the road, trying to keep to every traffic law, and not draw attention, although all she wanted to do was to put her foot down.

“I hope you’re happy, I have never been so polite in a robbery in my life.” Michael said from the back.

She realized he was talking to her and said, “Huh? What?”

“With the sales girl.” Jeremy said, explaining, and then added through laughter, “Hearing Michael say please and thank you to a girl he was tying up was hilarious.”

“She was okay then?” She asked glancing in the back through the rear-view mirror.

“Better than okay.” Michael replied, “I don’t get treated that well at home.”

“She’s in the back room, they untied her wrist before we left, so we’ve got time before the police show up.” Ryan said at her side, shoving his mask back in his bag.

The drive back they told her what happened, and apart from the cable ties, it went smoothly. In and out, with no complications, just like they had planned. They then showed her some of the jewelry then had taken, and were making jokes all the way back to the penthouse. 

When she pulled into the basement garage, and parked the van back where she had got it, she felt the relief wash over her. She didn’t want to show how much she wanted to be back here, but now that it was over, she couldn’t have been happier that it was.

They all jumped out of the van, and carried their bags over their shoulders, as they went back to the elevator. They walked inside as Gavin looked at his watch and said, “Forty-five minutes. Not bad timing that. It’ll look like we never left.”

“Yeah, I'm  going to  have to go dry my hair before we go back to the party though.” Michael said using his hand to push his damp curls back.

“Yeah, me too.” Gavin and Ryan said in unison.

“I'm good.” Jeremy joked, fake pushing back hair on his bald head.

She laughed and then felt Ryan’s hand near her face, as he stroked her hair away, “How did you get your hair wet? You didn’t leave the van.”

She used her own hand to push her drying hair back and said, “Some rain got in when the doors were open.” She didn’t lie but she didn’t want to say the truth right now. Her eyes glanced at Gavin, and she saw him trying to not look at her, but she caught the glance he gave her undeniably.

The elevator doors opened and they all walked out, immediately the boys started walking down the hallway, and Ryan said, “Follow me. You can freshen up in my room.” He then turned and started to walk down the hallway, she turned and looked for Gavin before following, and saw him give her a wink as he disappeared around the corner.

Turning back to Ryan, she shook her head to brush the look from her min d. “You live here?” She asked following.

“I live at a  lot of places.” Ryan said stopping at a door and opening it. He walked inside and held the door for her, as he added, “This is just one of them.”

She walked inside and was impressed with how much like a hotel room it felt, clean, with white sheets on the large king bed, and perfectly decorated. But she saw a leather jacket thrown over the back of the desk chair in the corner, an empty soda can on the table, and a suit bag hanging on the wardrobe door. Subtle touches that showed it was lived in. She walked inside and he closed the door behind her. Walking into the room, she looked at everything she could, she barely knew this guy, and any indication of who he was as a human was good knowledge.

“Here.” He spoke, and she turned and saw him stood behind her with a comb in his hand.

She took it gently and quietly said, “Thanks.” She felt guilty, she knew she shouldn’t, she wasn’t with this guy, but she did.

He smiled and turned around, pulling off his wet coveralls and jacket that was  underneath and hanging it over the door to the bathroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and started to comb her hair watching him as he moved with his back to her, and started to empty his pockets on the desk. Her hair was almost dry, and after a comb through it was starting to look a little more natural, but she absentmindedly kept combing as she watched.  

When he had emptied his pockets, he moved his hands to the hem of his black shirt and lifted it up his body and above his head, taking it off and dropping it on the floor. She tried to not stare but she also couldn’t stop herself. As he moved she watched the muscles in his back flex, and she could clearly see that he was strong, he looked wild, and the dots of old scars on his skin only added to the feral look.

He turned around and caught her eye, and she felt herself blush at being caught staring. Her hands had paused in her hair, and she had to remind herself to keep brushing. He didn’t seem to mind, as he dropped his hands to his hip level and pulled open his belt buckle, keeping her eyes on his all the time. She gulped, letting her eyes trail down his strong chest and she memorized his hip bones and the way they made the perfect V shape on him, and then his large hands gripping his leather belt. She didn’t know what she should say or do. But instead he asked, “Do you mind?”

“No.” She said barely audibly, she swallowed to help her dry throat and repeated, “No. It’s your room.”

“Good.” He said, as he pulled the belt from the buckle and walked towards her. For a second, she wondered if she had agreed to something she didn’t realize. But he went next to her and picked up the suit bag hanging on the wardrobe door, laying it down on the bed beside her.

She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and he asked, “You alright? You look nervous.”

She looked up at him, “I’m fine.” She lied, although these types of nerves were much more welcome, she felt more excited anticipation than fear. 

He moved his hand to her face, and stroked her cheek, feeling the tingle go through her as his fingers touched her skin. As she tried to keep her feelings hidden, he said, “You’re blushing.”

“Sorry.” She brought her hand to her face, and with the back of it tried to take some of the heat from her cheeks. She didn’t know why she said that, she was more annoyed she hadn’t been able to control herself.

She watched him smile, and lick his lower lip before he said, “Why apologize?”

She looked up at him, and she realized he had moved slightly closer to stand above her, as his thumb was caressing her cheek, she murmured, “I don't know.” It was the most certain thing she had said all night, she had never felt so spoiled for choice and confused.

“Do I make you nervous?” He asked tilting his head, he seemed amused.

“No.” She answered, “I just never know what to expect  from you .”

He thought over her words, and then asked while he stroked his thumb over her lower lip, “Would you prefer I be predictable?”

She shook her head gently as a 'no', and he replied instantly, “Good.” In a heartbeat, his hand slid into her hair, and he lent down pressing his lips against hers. He kissed her softly but she sensed his determination with his hands holding her with force. She braced her hands on his hips, using the opportunity to touch those hip bones she had been infatuated with only seconds ago. Feeling as his tongue teased at her lips, pushing between them. As he took what he wanted, she embraced the feeling of him leading her. His hands held her head, pulling her up to him, and she stretched her body to sit up straighter and get more of the feeling. He was addicting, and enticing, even when kissing him he made her needy and crave his attention. She was unable to control herself, her thoughts were corrupted, she had to have him. A gasp came from her lips in  impatience, and she f elt his lips smile against hers when he heard it. She had an inkling he was enjoying teasing her. Then, the knock at the door interrupted them.

He pulled his lips away slowly, and looked into her eyes as he stood up straight. Watching up at his broad dominating stance, all she could do was wait for what he would do. He smiled sweetly and pulled his hands away from her, and started walking towards the door. She turned on the bed, feeling her heart jump in her chest, a million thoughts in her head as he opened the door.

When the door swung open, she felt her stomach flip from seeing Jeremy stood there. His eyes moved from Ryan to her on his bed, and she no doubt knew he had read the situation. Ryan shirtless and belt open, her breathless and flushed on his bed, even if it wasn’t that bad, it sure looked it.

“Geoff has asked for Y/N.” Jeremy asked, ignoring what he was seeing.

Ryan turned unashamed, holding the door open, and said with a smirk, “Looks like you’re needed.”

She stood from the bed timidly, and walked towards the doorway. When she reached them, Ryan stepped aside and let her through, saying, “I’ll get dressed and meet you out there.”

“Okay.” She smiled shyly, and then caught Jeremy's eyes on her as she left the room. He turned and began to walk away, and she followed and kept up at his side. He had changed out of his wet coveralls and looked just as sharp as he had before they left earlier. She heard the door close behind them, and Jeremy then said, “You two looked  cozy .”

“It wasn’t like that.” She said hoping to defend herself, but knew it was pointless.

“Hey, there's nothing wrong with it. I’m not judging.” He said raising his hands.

“I know.” She replied nicely, “I just mean, it wasn’t … I don’t know.” 

“It’s hard, isn't it, coming into this world?” He said as they walked slowly. “Things go a lot faster with us.”

She looked at him questioning, and he elaborated saying, “I mean, everyone is such a big character, it’s a lot to deal with.”

“Yeah.” She said agreeing with a nod, that was one way to put it.

“When I first joined, it all seemed so... intimidating.” He paused for thought and then continued, “Everyone you meet in this group is selfish. They love each other, and would die for each other, but at the end of the day, we’re criminals and we want everything, and we're not willing to compromise on a lot of stuff.”

She thought over what he was saying and asked, “So what does that mean for me?”

He stopped and looked at her, and said with a stern but sweet voice, “It means, stop worrying.” She looked at him and he smiled as he added, “We’ve been through a lot of shit, relationships don’t work the same way with us as they do in the real world. Don’t think you’re going to hurt anyone's feelings.”

“Why would you say that?” She asked, curious.

He paused, and then said honestly, “Because I can see you like them both. The way Gavin looked at you in the elevator on the way back up here, and Ryan just now.”

She felt a bit transparent that he had seen through her so easily, and he then grabbed her shoulder and said, “They're tough guys, they can handle it. They know the other is going to try it on with you. You have to play them at their own game.”

She thought about what he was saying, was he actually right, did they not care that she liked them both. She nodded, saying, “Okay... I’ll stop worrying.” She would try, she would stop over thinking, from now on she would take what comes at her.

“Great.” Jeremy said smiling, and then threw his arm around her shoulder as they started walking, “Now let's go get drunk together... again. ” 

They started walking and she walked back into the center of the house, and saw that nothing had changed, there were still people all over the place drinking and laughing. They walked through to the living area, and Jeremy motioned to Geoff, and he stood from the couch and walked over to them.

“Y/N!” He said as he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and made her give a strangled yelp as he hugged her lifting her feet off the ground, “You were brilliant! The plan worked.”

When he dropped her back to her feet, she smiled as she pulled away, saying, “I did nothing. I just sat there.”

“No, no.” Geoff said shaking his head, “Don’t sell yourself short, it was your plan, you organised it, and it worked.”

“Fair enough.” She shrugged laughing, taking some of Jeremy’s advice, don’t over think, “I’ll take the credit.”

Geoff laughed, “That’s my girl.” He threw his arm around her shoulder, and added, “Now, let’s drink!”

The crowd they were stood in erupted in a cheer and she laughed as they all started drinking the drinks they were holding.

“Hey.” A tap came at her shoulder, and she turned still smiling and saw Gavin stood there. “You want one?” He held out a bottle of beer, and she took it gently. She  noticed he had changed too, he was smartly dressed, but she could tell he didn’t like dress clothes, opting for a more casual no tie, and rolled sleeves look.

“Thanks.” She said, taking a sip from the bottle, “You look good.”

He smirked and looked down at himself, saying, “I do, don’t I?”

She giggled at the confidence of him and he added, “So, did you enjoy your first ride along?” He stepped closer, letting someone in the crowd walk past. She tilted her head shrugging, replying, “I don’t know.”

“What  d’you  mean?” He said surprised, “You didn’t like it?”

“I didn’t even do anything.” She said honestly.

“That’s because you didn’t get a real role. You need the thrill in there to counteract the nerves.” He said, nodding, “Don’t worry, next time you can be a part of the ground crew.”

“Next time?” She said, unsure.

“Yeah.” He said smirking and taking a sip from his bottle, “I mean you don’t have to, but I promise you'll enjoy it.” The flirtatious look in his eyes as he spoke made her blush, and she brought the bottle back to her lips to hide her emotions.

“Here.” Gavin said, grabbing her by the elbow and leading her a few steps to the couch. He fell down onto the pristine white sofa, and patted the spot at his side, in gesture for her to follow his lead. She did as he suggested and sat down next to him, saying, “Are you sitting me down to talk about what you did in the van.”

Gavin turned to her, letting his arm holding his drink drape over the back of the sofa, and his other hand rest on his thigh, as he said smiling, “Well, you brought it up.” 

She double checked her thoughts, she hadn't realized how much it was on the tip of her tongue to mention. She gave a small shrug, pulling up her leg on to the couch to turn to him, saying, “I suppose I did. Do you want to talk about it?”

Gavin looked away for a second smiling and then turned back to say, “It is what it is, I don’t think we need to go over it.” He lifted his hand from his thigh and moved it casually to hers, and she felt his pinkie touch her skin where he met the hem of her dress, while adding, “I thought I made myself clear.”

Her eyes glanced at his hand on her thigh, and then back to his, as she said, “You’re not shy, are you?”

“Don’t have to be.”  He said confidently.

She smiled a laugh, wondering what she was doing, where was this going to lead. He was looking at her with lust in his eyes, and she buried the guilt she felt for liking to see it. 

“Oh.” He said taking his hand away and leaning forward to put his drink down on the table, “I almost forgot.” He then lent back and shoved his hand in his trouser pocket, pulling out something in his hand. He turned back to her and lifted his closed hand between them, “I got you a present.” 

She was confused, but curious, not knowing at all what he was talking about. She sat up straight as he opened his fingers to reveal what he was talking about. When she saw the ring in his palm, it took her a second to understand what it was. When she remembered the last  time  she had seen that ring, she had been in the jewelry store, she panicked. Her hands shot to his open palm and closed his fingers covering the ring, as she said, “Are you crazy?”

“What?” He laughed, seeming to get excited from her reaction, but not pulling his hand that was clasped between hers.

She quickly looked around to make sure no one was paying them attention, before she whispered through her teeth, “You just stole from a jewelry store an hour ago, and you want me to take a piece of the evidence.”

“No.” Gavin said, pulling his hand free, and grabbing her hand, “I want you to wear it.” He smiled as he slowly slid the ring on her finger. She watched as the familiar diamond sat on her hand, and she remembered how much she liked it. But then she remembered where she was and pulled her hand back using her other to cover the ring, saying, “Anyone could see.”

“They’ll only see a ring. They all look the same, and you could have got this one from another store.” Gavin said rationally, pulling her hand back out, and holding it out in front of him to look at it.

She watched as he held her hand looking at the diamond he had just put there, and  he said, “Besides, it’ll remind you of when we met.” He locked eyes back with her and smirked, saying, “And of how much fun you had.”

She smiled and giggled, holding out her hand to look at the ring. It was beautiful, she couldn’t deny that. While staring at the ring she replied, “Well, it is pretty.”

“I could say something cheesy but I won’t.” Gavin joked, holding up his hands.

She glared jokingly and then let the look fade to a smile as she saw his cheerful grin, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, it was priceless.” He joked.

“Well, thank you for thinking about me.” She said, no matter how much he joked, she knew it meant something from him.

“You’re welcome.” He said with a shy smile.

She thought for a moment and then said amused, “Don’t think this means we’re actually engaged though.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Mrs Free.” Gavin said shrugging.

“Hey!” The voice came from across the room, and they both looked to see Michael stood at the bar waving them over, “Stop flirting and get over here for shots.”

“Coming.” Gavin shouted back, turning back to her, to take her hand before standing.

She let him lead her along, saying, “Wait, your surnames Free?”

“Yep.” Gavin replied as he waked through the people towards Michael and the rest of the group.

“That’s ironic for a criminal.” She mused, following.

He stopped at the bar and when she reached his side, he lifted his hand to her chin, tilting her head up to look at him as he said, “Well, I've never been caught yet, love.”

She smiled as she blushed, saying, “Keep it that way.” She felt the tone of affection in her voice as she said the words, and from the way he looked at her, she wouldn’t  have been surprised if he had kissed her then and there. Instead, the moment was interrupted as Geoff shoved two glasses between them, forcing them apart to grab the glasses.

“This calls for a celebration.” Geoff said, motioning to the rest of the guys stood near the bar. Y/N looked around and saw that the rest of the group had joined them. Michael had dried his hair and changed into a smart looking suit with an open collar and was stood with Jeremy and Jack, across from the twins as everyone called them, Alfredo and Trevor. She saw a couple other people she didn’t recognize, and then turned back to Geoff.

“Where’s Ryan?” Jeremy asked looking around the group.

“He’s coming.” Geoff said waving the thought away, and continuing, “We’re all going to raise a glass to our successful projects we’ve completed this month.”

“Yeah!” “Whoop!” Jeremy and Gavin agreed.

“We’ve all done extremely well, and damn sure deserve to celebrate.”

The group around her gave an agreeing cheer, and she smiled as she looked around all their cheerful faces. Geoff then continued, “Also, we can toast to our newest member of the team...” He turned towards her “...Y/N.”

She felt a slight blush at the spotlight being turned to her, but she buried it and let Geoff drag her next to him, throwing his arm around her shoulder, as he added, “Without her who knows where we would be. Well, actually we probably would still be okay, but she damn sure helped.” Geoff laughed, and she couldn’t help but join in, laughing through saying, “I’m honored.”

He squeezed her shoulder and then said raising his drink, “To Y/N!”

The group around the table echoed the statement, and she watched as they all downed the drinks, so she followed suit. When she swallowed the liquid and stopped her face from twisting at the taste, she joined in on the cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is about to get steamy guys, as a forewarning. I'm very interested to see who people would be leaning towards at this point. I damn sure know the reader doesn't know who she wants. In fact, who am I kidding, she wants both of them. Finally, I feel like its starting to come together.


	9. Pinnacle

For the rest of the night the party only got better from there. Her talk with Jeremy had calmed her nerves, and she felt much better about taking things as they came. She decided she would take each decision she made with a pinch of salt. Also, without the pressure of the jewelry store robbery on her shoulders, she was actually finding it easy to let her hair down.  It turned out that these criminals knew how to have a good time. 

She spent the next couple of hours moving from person to person as they enjoyed themselves with Geoff’s liquor, and she spent most of her time doing the same, drinking with all of her new-found chaotic friends. She spent some time getting to know the twins who she had never talked with before. She was pleased she got along well with them both, and could have seen her being friends with Trevor in the normal world if they had met differently. 

She played drinking games with Geoff and Jeremy, and they both kicked her ass, she would have to up her drinking game if she was to keep up with them both in the future. She also had never laughed as much as she did when she listened to Michael tell her stories about their past jobs, most of them involved a battering of abusive words directed at Gavin, but Gavin never seemed to take any offence at all.

After a while of distractions and drinks from people, she found a second to herself and took the opportunity to leave the penthouse to go outside to the roof top patio alone. Her head was starting to go fuzzy, and she thought a bit of fresh air would give her clarity. Most people who were outside at the start of the party had gradually moved inside, favoring the music and booze as opposed to the night air and smell of pool water. The few that were left outside, she walked by them sat drunk talking on the sun lounges by the pool. 

It seemed everyone at the party was a lot drunker than her. She had joined the party late, but it hadn’t stopped the drinks being rolled out faster and faster until she was starting to feel it. Her head was spinning slightly and she walked up to the barrier to look over the city and get some air. The wind was cool up here and she closed her eyes while leaning against the guard rail to embrace the refreshing felling.

When she opened her eyes, she looked over the city, looking at all the glowing lights from the apartments, buildings and streets across Los Santos, it looked so busy but so quiet from up here. Over the skyline of buildings, she could just make out the lights of the pier on the beach. Then she looked down to street, far down where she had left Ryan's car, and watched the cars moving silently below. She knew then if her head wasn’t so cloudy with alcoholic confidence, she might have felt vertigo looking down there.

“It’s a long way down.” The voice came from behind her, and the unmistakable deep voice she had come to know was enough to tell her who it was. She turned surprised she hadn't heard him walk up to her, and was about to reply, when she was physically stopped in her tracks at how different Ryan looked. She realized then that after all her mingling with the crowd, she hadn't seen him at the party since she had left his room earlier, but she had never expected him to look like that now. 

He looked sharp and sophisticated, wearing a fitted black suit and tie, with his hair styled back smooth, and he looked fresh faced with no traces of black around his eyes. He looked nothing like the rough and harsh guy in the leather jacket she had got to know, he looked like a gentleman, like a handsome powerful gentleman. “Oh.” The noise left her mouth before she could stop it, and she jolted her eyes back up to his face when she  realized  she was staring at his torso. Trying her hardest to not look or sound intoxicated, she said, “I didn’t see you join the party.”

He took a step forward closer to her saying, “I had to do a job first.” He moved closer to her until she was looking up at him, lifting his hand to stroke her hair from her face and added, “Have you been enjoying your first ‘Geoff’ Party?”

She lent against the rail at her back, using it to support her unsteady frame, and replied, “It’s been unlike anything else.” She smiled, staring up into his sharp blue eyes. He glanced away smiling, before looking back at her to say, “I suppose you could put it that way.”

The way he smiled sent a shock of nerves through her body, he had a way of making her feel intimidated and infatuated with just a smile.  She took a breath, hoping to hide her feelings and asked, “What about you?”

“I don’t usually enjoy parties.” He answered, looking down at her with what could either be prey or lust in his eyes, “I find my excitement in other places.”

She swallowed subtly, her tipsy brain then asking quietly, “What other places?”

He lifted his hand to her necklace, gently picking up the emblem she was wearing, playing with it in his fingers as he said, “You’ve seen some of them already.” She watched as he looked from her eyes to her lips, and he then continued, “But my  favorite  is what I would have done to you if Jeremy hadn’t knocked on the door.”

She couldn’t keep her eyes away from him, she had lost all sense of self preservation, whether it was to the alcohol in her system or just her subconscious playing a main role tonight, she unashamedly asked, “What would you have done?”

He smirked down at her, seeming to appreciate the reply and said, “I think you know that answer.”

She looked at his lips, he had moved so close now she could feel the heat from his body and smell the cologne he’d put on with this suit. Her peripheral vision was clouded, and at this moment all she could focus on was him. She bit her lip, and after a moment took her courage and said quietly, “Show me.”

He grinned slowly, a look of accomplishment spreading on his face. He lifted his hand, cupping her cheek and held her gaze intensely. Leaning his head down to hers, she watched as he painfully slow connected his lips with hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips moved and she felt as his hands grabbed her waist and she was pulled into him with her hands falling onto his chest to steady herself. Her head was still spinning, and now more so from the addicting feeling of him kissing her, and the way a hand of his moved down to the small of her back feeling his fingers splay across her dress to hold her close the him.

After a moment she felt the kiss slow, and eventually he pulled his lips from hers, and she felt herself take a sharp breath both from lack of air and from excitement. She gently opened her eyes and the sight of him looking composed but with an obvious look of temptation to continue, made her ache to kiss him again.

“First.” He said breaking the tension, “Come with me.” He took a step backward and held out his hand for her to take, nodding towards the penthouse as an instruction. She took the direction, and took his hand, allowing him to lead her back into the party.

After he led her back, he opened the sliding door and walked inside, hearing how much louder the music was when the door opened. She held onto his hand, letting him lead her through the crowd of people who were distracted with each other, shamefully enjoying the way he took control of her in front of them. He led her through the living area, when someone stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“You deal with the bags?” The quiet but stern question came from their side, and she turned to see Geoff had walked up to them.

Ryan answered, “Yeah, the guys have them.” pulling her hand to pull her closer to him.

“Good.” Geoff smiled, patting Ryan’s shoulder, accomplished. He then directed his attention towards her and said, “It’s getting late. You can stop here tonight if you don’t want to go home.”

She was about to thank him when Ryan spoke first, saying, “Don’t worry about it, she's already staying here.” With a small smug smile playing at his lips, and she could feel the blush spread on her cheeks from the way Geoff looked from her to Ryan, seeming to make his own assumptions. 

“Huh.” Geoff said in acknowledgement with a small knowing smile, and then added looking at her, “Well...” He took a sip of his drink, “... I guess I'll see you in the morning.”

She tried her hardest to hide the heat from her cheeks, and replied, “Yeah, I guess.”

Geoff smiled and looked from her to Ryan and said, “Don’t be late.”

“I won’t.” Ryan said, starting to walk away and pull her along with him.

She let him lead her out of the living area, keeping up with his long, determined strides down the hallway to the bedrooms. As they walked, she queried Geoff’s request, “Late for what?”

He stopped at his room door, turning the handle to open it slightly, and then turned to face her, his eyes still dark with intent, he replied, “Work stuff, it’s not important.” She watched, still holding questions but they quickly disappeared when he stepped closer and took her head gently between his hands and kissed  her. She hummed into the kiss, feeling his tongue gently brush against hers as he teased it into her mouth, and she was instantly reignited with the feeling she felt outside. 

He pulled his lips away slightly and whispered, “You still want me to show you?”

She opened her eyes and looked at him, feeling the tingle over her skin at the way his deep voice affected her so much, and she nodded gently.

At the sight of her nodding, the same look of hunger he had outside returned and he quickly placed his lips back on hers, with his hands moving to her waist he lifted her easily off the ground. She gasped into his mouth, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, and locking her legs around his hips. His hands moved to her back and held her as he turned and kicked the door to open, striding inside. With the bottom of his foot his flicked the door, and kicked it closed, all the while not taking his lips from hers. 

Her hands stroked from his neck up into his hair, as she found herself infatuated with his lips. Under no pretenses and her head still confident from the alcohol, it was much easier for her to let go and take what she wanted. This was what she wanted, the excitement, the feeling of consuming lust in her stomach, and finally she was brave enough to admit it to herself. 

He walked further into the room and pulled his lips away from her grip on him. Her eyes replied wide and focused. With only the light from the moon and city lights far below illuminating his features through the windows, she was instantly addicted to the sight. He dropped her to her feet in front of him, and shrugged off the suit jacket he was wearing, dropping it over the back of the desk chair at his side.

She dropped her eyes down his frame, the pristine shirt and tie adding an extra air of powerfulness to his stance. He stepped back into her space, and lifted her chin with a finger to make her look at him, saying, “Eyes on mine.” Before he slipped his hands under the straps of her dress on her shoulders, and pulled them roughly down her arms, ripping her out of the material. She gasped as he abruptly undressed her, pushing the dress over her body until it pooled at her feet, and she stood in front of him completely naked. 

The way his eyes traveled slowly down her body, taking in every part of her, made her skin tingle, and she fought the urge to pounce on him so he wouldn’t see her  blush, favoring to let him control her as he was doing.  She kept her eyes focused on his, following his order, and after his eyes moved back up to her face, she felt her stomach flip from the insatiable look in his eyes.

“You look irresistible.” He spoke with a low gravelly tone, and she bit her lip at the way it made her clench her legs together. His eyes glanced at her thighs, and she watched a sly knowing smirk pull at his lips. He moved closer and stroked a finger over the front of her thigh, while he stood above her, inches from her lips, saying, “I’m going to make you ache for me.”

Her lips parted and she couldn’t draw her eyes away from his, as he continued, “I want you to be wet and needy before I fuck you.” His finger drew a soft line over her thigh and she felt him brush the inside of her leg, saying, “Or are you already there?” His hand then pushed between her thighs, and she gasped as she felt his fingers tease at her center, feeling how much he had already aroused her . “Looks like I didn’t need to wait very long.” He spoke calmly with fake surprise in his voice, and she felt her cheeks burn and tried to look away from his piercing stare, when he used his other hand and grabbed her chin firmly, with his fingers brushing her neck, saying sweetly, “Ah ah baby, keep those eyes on me.”

She moaned softly as he forced her to look at him, feeling his fingertips circle around her sensitive bundle of nerves. He moved slowly, watching every move he made between her legs play out on the emotions on her face. Just as she felt the comfortable rhythm from his fingers, he quickly dipped his fingers lower pushing them deep inside her wet heat. His pupils grew wide as he watched her jaw drop, and felt her clench her thighs around his hand, he seemed to be savoring the look of pleasure on her face.

Without warning, his hands were suddenly gone from her and he quickly lifted her back off the ground, to again wrap her legs around his waist. She gripped onto his shoulders, feeling noticeably weaker from the desire running through her veins, and gasped into his mouth as he rushed her with a feral kiss. This time, being in his arms felt so different from the first, now that her naked skin was pressed against his body, she could feel the material of his shirt and tie rubbing against her skin, and the cold feeling of his belt touching the inside of her thighs. 

He walked with her in his arms, and she gripped either side of his head, desperately kissing him when she yelped through his lips at the feeling of his  hands moving over her ass and squeezing her in his palms. Moments later she let out a huff of air as she was dropped down onto his bed. She shuffled up the mattress to lay on the blankets where he put her, and her eyes focused on him as he stood up straight and looked down at her with a dominating stance. His eyes began to roam her body and she again felt her cheeks burn from the intimacy, something about him being able to see every part of her in detail was terrifying and  exhilarating . 

His hands moved to his tie, and she watched as he slowly pulled the knot loose and slipped it from around his neck, dropping it on the bed next to her. For a second, she looked at the discarded tie and wondered if he intended to use it on her, and then got distracted when his hands started to slowly unbutton his shirt. She watched his hands eagerly, begging subconsciously that he would hurry up. Her eyes darted to his face and she felt the blush as she saw him watching her with a smirk on his face, he was teasing her, letting her lay there and wait for him. “Patience, baby.” He spoke with amusement in his voice.

She huffed out an involuntary impatient sigh, and kept her eyes on his. He chuckled and pulled the shirt off his body dropping it on the ground behind him, and her eyes instantly roamed down his broad chest. She bit her lip and watched as he moved his hand to his belt, she was starting to become more and more restless, she needed his hands on her, his lips on her, she just needed him. “Ryan?” She said with a sigh in her voice, hoping to break this subtle torture, and convince him to touch her.

He looked down at her with undisguised lust, and then roughly grabbed her knees and pulled them apart in front of him. She subconsciously held her breath as she watched him kneel on the bed between her thighs, and dropped his hands at either side of her shoulders, dipping his head low, connecting his lips back with hers. He used a hand to pull her by the neck up to kiss him, as he moved his hips to grind between her thighs, and she moaned into his mouth as she felt his erection rub against her clit through the material of his pants.

“Do you want this.” He spoke sweetly against her lips as he ground his hips back against her. She moaned as the feeling of contact against her sent waves through her body, and she bit her lip, nodding adamantly.

He flicked his hips again, and asked, “I can’t hear you, baby.”

“Y-yes.” She murmured, her head beginning the swim in the uncontrollable need he was enticing from her.

“That’s better.” He said, dropping his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her skin, “I want to hear you.”

She lifted her hips, searching for more friction, and gripped onto his waist, as he  thrusted  against her agonizingly slow. He continued to nip and lick at her neck, as he spoke against her skin, “Tell me what you want from me?”

She groaned through her teeth and then spoke through a haze, “To hurry up and fuck me.”

He chuckled against her neck, making her skin tingle, as he replied, “This might be the only time I let you have control over me, are you sure you don’t want to be more specific.”

If she wasn’t so highly focused on the feeling he was giving her, she might have questioned his choice of words, but could only reply, “I want you to fuck me with no control.”

He lifted his head from her neck and looked down at her, still moving his hips between her thighs, as he watched her pant up to him, and he said, “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” She said adamantly, eager for him to give in to her.

His hips stopped moving and she focused her eyes on his expression, watching as a successful smug smirk pulled at his lips, and he replied, “As you wish.” She looked up at him searching his eyes for his intentions, and then felt as he grabbed her wrists and moved her hands above her head, saying, “Don’t move.”

His lips dropped to her chest and used his teeth to nip at her skin, she gasped as she felt him move to her one of her nipples and bite it, tugging between his teeth. His hand moved between their bodies and she could feel him pulling open his belt and pants, feeling as his hard cock rubbed against her skin as he pulled it free. She watched as he knelt up between her legs, and roughly shoved his arms under her thighs, letting out a breath as he pulled her hips down the bed to get closer to him. He kept his eyes locked with hers, as he grabbed his cock and placed the tip at her  entrance, beginning to tease it up and down her heat. “Say please.” His voice spoke low with authority.

She gripped the sheets in her hands above her head and moaned quietly a “Please, Ryan.” As the words left her lips, she felt him slide deep inside of her, and she scrunched her eyes closed at the stretch and satisfaction from the filling feeling. He pulled her hips further on to his cock, and kept his eyes on her expression as he started to slam into her over and over again. With every lurch she gave at the feeling he brought her deep onto him, letting his cock fill her for a moment before fucking her faster.

His pace was brutal and selfish, but he seemed to play off her enjoyment, and the more she moaned the more he focused on what he had done. He moved her legs either side of his waist and gripped her hips, causing her to arch off his lap with her head still on the mattress and arms reaching above, giving him a perfect view of her body below him. He moved a hand and placed it on her lower stomach, using his thumb to tease his clit. He smirked as he watched her body spasm under his touch, and she clenched around his cock making him shudder inside her. 

She opened her eyes, watching him thrust into her, the moonlight bouncing off his skin, and his eyes almost a startling black with his large pupils that were in contrast to his striking blue that she was used to. It was like he was a different person, with an animalistic persona. He dropped forward, forcing her thighs to wrap around his waist, and kissed her. She panted into his mouth, unable to connect her lips fully with his, as she felt her body shudder from his movements, and his hand still playing with her between them. She felt her orgasm come suddenly, and he seemed to urge it on, touching her clit over and over in the same way, like he had found just the right spot. She moaned loudly into his mouth, gripping her legs around his waist as she held him inside her. He moved his hand quickly from between her legs, and used it to grab her thigh holding her tight around him, and she felt his cock twitch inside her, filling her as he orgasmed.  

He slowly thrusted into her, riding out his orgasm, and then stilled resting his forehead against her chest, letting his hot breath blow over her skin. She stilled under him, letting the feeling of euphoria ride out for as long as possible, not even moving her arms still above her head. He slowly lifted his head, looking up to her arms as if reading her thoughts. He pulled himself from  her and rolled to her side, grabbing her arms above him and pulling them to his chest. She followed his lead and rolled to her side, placing her hand on his chest. 

“You can follow instructions.” He breathing was heavy as he said quietly, “Good girl.” 

She had little consciousness left to think over his words and just shuffled closer to him, placing her head against his chest, and she hummed as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and hold her to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I was thinking I would take it slow with the first sex scene in this story, but when has Ryan ever taken things slow. It sure feels good to be back at writing smut! Hope you liked it. Next chapter, the aftermath...


	10. Possibilities

She woke up wrapped in the sheets from the bed, the feeling of warmth felt too good to destroy by moving. But some small part of her mind was whispering for her to remember where she was, and her eyes opened quickly to look around. Sitting up lazily, she looked around the room. The curtains were now pulled closed, but she could see the light of day peaking behind them. Her eyes glanced across the room, Ryan was nowhere to be seen. Even his leather jacket he had hung up to dry was missing. 

Her head was sleepy and still fuzzy with left over alcohol leaving her system, she just wanted to lie back down. She turned to the bedside, and checked the clock placed there, seeing 10:14am. She groaned silently, there was no going back to sleep now, she had to face the world. Throwing the covers to the side, she stepped out of the bed looking around for her dress.  

She walked over to the curtains, pulling them open to let the bright morning light flood the room. Turning back to the room, she found the dress thrown across the floor and quickly put it on. Walking over to the mirror, she checked her reflection. The front of her dress has been torn, and an image of Ryan pulling it off her body invaded her mind. She blushed at the memory, shaking the thought from her head. It was not the time.  

She looked around the room, and noticed the half open wardrobe, and decided to find something to cover herself.  Walking over, she grabbed the door to open it and rummaged through the wardrobe, until she found a black hoodie. She threw it over herself and then walked over to the bathroom, grabbing the comb from the table she had left yesterday.  

Flicking on the bathroom light switch she looked in the mirror and groaned at her reflection, the mascara had smudged under her eyes and her hair was tangled from the night before. A quick splash of water was not going to fix this. She looked behind her reflection, seeing the walk-in shower and made a decision that a quick shower would liven her up, and also prolong the time of her leaving this room. So, she ripped the clothes she had just put on over her head, throwing them on the bathroom counter and jumped in the shower. 

When she was finished, she dried herself and redressed. Drying her hair as best she could with the towel, and brushing out most of the knots before using a hair tie, to tie it in a damp bun on her head. She looked back in the mirror and looked a damn sight better than she did before, although she wished she had something else to wear. 

With nothing else to do, she left the room timidly, not really sure what to expect from the people of the penthouse now the party was over. It felt like she was trespassing being here on her own. She walked down the hall and out into the now empty living area, and was shocked at how pristine and clean it looked, no one would have known a party had happened here last night. 

“Hey Newbie.” A voice came from behind her, and she spun to see who it was. 

“Hey.” She said as she saw Michael walking into the kitchen, pulling the sleeves over her hands as a self-conscious tick. 

“You want breakfast?” He said as he disappeared into the kitchen. 

She took the invitation and followed him into the kitchen, which also now looked immaculate, with the surface of the kitchen worktop littered with different breakfast foods. She walked up to the breakfast bar and took a seat as she watched Michael walk around the kitchen grabbing things. She asked, “Who cleaned this place?” 

Michael placed a mug he grabbed under a machine on the kitchen counter, pressing a button and turned to her saying, “The cleaners.”  He spoke with an obvious tone.  

“Huh.” She acknowledged, looking around at how money can make life much easier. 

Michael walked up opposite her leaning on the counter she was sat at, adding, “Geoff gets cleaners in during the night after all his parties.” 

She looked back at him and smiled saying, “The life of the rich and famous.” 

Michael smirked and replied, “Well, less of the famous, we’re trying to  _not_  be known here.” 

“True.” She said tilting her head in agreement, "If I could only have one, I'd go for the rich one too."

 "We have that in common." He said with a smile pulling at his lips. Looking across the counter at him, she locked her eyes with his. She had never noticed the almost intense stare he could give, if anyone else had looked at her like that she might have been intimidated, but instead she returned the smile sweetly.

The machine behind him sputtered, and Michael turned to go back to what he was doing, saying, “You want a coffee?” 

“No thanks.” She looked around at the food in front of her and reached for a donut, adding, “But I will have this.” She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the smell of the food was in front of her. It turns out she needed more in her system than just alcohol. She bit into it and the sweetness of the sugar made her jaw clench until she eventually sighed at how good it tasted. 

Michael walked back over to stand across from her at the counter, with his coffee in hand he grabbed a bear claw from the same box. He took a bite, and after said, “I’m guessing from the hoodie you’re wearing you stayed with Ryan last night?” 

She chewed her bite, trying to figure out if it was better to be honest or not, she replied with a closed mouth mumble, “Uh-huh.” She watched for Michael’s reaction and wasn’t able to read his expression as he swallowed. Eventually he replied before taking another bite, “You should pack some clothes for the future. We all keep some here.” 

She nodded swallowing, and then said, “I’ll keep that in mind.” There was no other way she could reply, did he assume this would become a regular thing for her. Is it regular that girls stay here like she had. Too many questions were going to make her go crazy. Changing the subject she looked around the kitchen, and realized that she hadn't heard another person yet, she asked, “Where is everyone?” 

Michael shrugged in ignorance, and then said, “Ryan will be at the meeting point this morning about the job we did.” 

“Oh, he didn’t say anything.” She said titling her head, not that she needed to know that information. 

Michael smirked, with a look she couldn't quiet read in his eye, saying, “You’ll find he doesn’t most of the time. The guy likes his secrets.” 

She thought about it, chewing her bite, and then replied, “I’m starting to understand that. I don't think any of you guys like to be straight with me.” 

"Hey, don't lump me with them. Ask me a question, I'd tell you." He said adamantly, but he kept the playful attitude behind his serious demeanor. 

"Okay." She said with an excited smile, sitting up straight on her stool, and leaning forward slightly to match his intimidating stance, "What is Ryan doing at the meeting point?"

"Exchanging the jewelry for the cash from our buyers." He answered cockily, with a smug but seductive grin, "Easy."

She let the information go into her thoughts, thinking about the consequences of knowing too much information, and then asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely." He answered quickly, unwavering his speech.

She felt her lips tug at the corners, she couldn't hide it felt nice to hear, and then asked, "How do you know you can trust me?"

He gave a low chuckle, before saying, "Honestly?"

She nodded, feeling apprehensive about the answer, and he continued, "Because you wouldn't be stupid and betray us. You know what would have to happen."

Thinking over the answer, she felt herself smile confidently, he was right. She knew about this crew, she had heard the stories, she wouldn't have come here if she didn't know she would be loyal to them. So, she replied, pretend that it was scary, "That's intimidating." 

Michael smiled cheekily, leaning forward on his elbows to get closer to her as he whispered, “And yet you stay. Something tells me you like it here.” 

She giggled, the way his eyes lit up, she could tell he was just as crazy as the rest of them, and weirdly, it made her like him all the more. In reply she lent forward on her elbows mirroring him, getting just inches from his face as she whispered, “Y’know what, I kinda do.” 

He didn’t flinch and kept her gaze as he replied, “It’s gonna be fun introducing you to this world, Newbie.” 

She bit her bottom lip, feeling the thrill go through her body, whether it was the promise of adventure, or the way his eyes shot to her lips after she did it, she couldn’t tell, but either way she embraced the feeling. 

“What’s up?” The greeting came from the door way, and she turned to see Jack walk into the room. Jack seemed to barely acknowledge them, favoring to walk over to the coffee machine instead. 

“Hey.” Michael replied, barely moving from where he stood. Y/N lent backwards on her stool looking back at him, watching as he kept his eyes on hers un-breaking. She finally broke eye contact and looked over at Jack, saying, “Morning, how you feeling?” 

Jack pressed the button on the machine, and then turned around to say, “Like hell.”  She rubbed her forehead with her palm and added, “I can’t drink like I used to.” 

“You were a shit drinker to begin with, Jack.” Michael said, turning to lean his back against the counter, and look at the girl holding her head. 

“I was okay.” Jack said defensively, adding, “I was never going to be as good as you alcoholic fucks.” 

Y/N laughed, watching as Michael smirked and rolled his eyes looking back at her. 

Jack walked forward grabbing a treat from the box on the counter, she looked down at Y/N, seeming to take in her appearance and then said, “What the fuck happened to you? You look like a hobo.” 

She laughed and replied, brushing off her baggy hoodie, “I have no clothes.” 

“Go get some of mine.” Jack said, biting into the donut. 

Y/N looked from her to Michael and then back saying, “You sure?” 

Jack shrugged and replied, “Yeah, you can’t walk around like that.” 

“Thanks Jack.” She said jumping off the stool. As she walked towards the doorway, she heard Jack say, “Third room on your right, take whatever you want.” 

She walked down the hallway she had come from and walked on until she reached Jack’s room. She opened the door and let herself inside. Jacks room was also immaculate, and something told her it had nothing to do with any cleaners. There were models and little figures on shelves all seeming to be perfectly placed and shouldn’t be moved. She walked to the wardrobe, opening the doors to look at her options. The blast of odd mixed colors and what looked like costume was not what she was expecting. She grabbed a bright orange jumpsuit and looked at it, a badge on the breast pocket gave an inmate number, and she shoved it back in the closet hoping that it was just a costume and not a real prisoner outfit.  

She flipped through the hangers, going through bright Hawaiian shirts one after another and giggled at them, Jack’s style was something else, she respected her boldness. When she found a band t-shirt, she pulled it out and threw it over to the bed, she didn’t recognize the band, but it was much more her style. Looking for jeans was much harder, Jack only seemed to have shorts or crazy work pants, she pulled out a pair of leopard print leggings and laughed putting them back in. 

“Y/N, you doing alright?” Jack shouted down the hallway. Y/N smiled and shouted back while still looking through the clothes, “Yeah, I’m good thanks.” 

She grabbed a pair of high wasted jean shorts and settled on wearing that. Closing the closet doors, she walked back over to where she threw the shirt on the bed. She ripped the hoodie over her head and dropped it on the bed, then pulling the arms of her dress off her shoulders and shimming it down her waist onto the floor. She quickly grabbed the shorts, finding the feeling of being naked in here strange, and pulled them up her legs and fastening the button at her waist. Grabbing the shirt she pushed her arms into the holes, and just as she pulled it over her head the door opened and she quickly pulled it down over her chest. Her head jolted to look at who had let themselves in and she felt her stomach flip at seeing Gavin walk through the door. She hadn’t seen him since before she met Ryan on the balcony last night. She asked with a high surprised voice, “Don’t you knock?” 

Gavin smirked shrugging, and closed the door behind him saying, “Eh, mostly not.” 

She shook her head, trying hard to hide the smile from his blatant disregard. He continued, walking further into the room to her, “I heard you shout from next door, I wondered what it was about. I thought you’d gone home last night.  

She bent down and grabbed her dress that had fallen on the floor, while saying, “Jack’s letting me borrow some clothes.” 

He continued walking until he stood in front of her, and grabbed the hoodie from the bed saying, “You stayed with Ryan then?” 

Her head looked up and she kept her eyes on his as she stood up straight saying, “Yes.” She couldn’t lie, she had been honest through all of this, so she watched to gauge his reaction unsure of what he would do. 

Gavin looked from the hoodie in his hand and dropped it back on the bed, to then look at her hands clutched around the dress scrunched in her hands in front of her. He then locked eyes with her and said, “You’re still wearing the ring though.” 

She lifted her hand out in front of her and reminded herself of the ring he had given her, saying timidly, “Yeah.” 

He took a step forward, “Does that mean you're...” 

Before he could finish, she said, “I don’t know.” She really didn’t know, whatever he was going to say. She didn’t know her own mind anymore. These people had come into her life and flipped her rationality on its head. She wanted Ryan, she remembered the feeling from the previous night how he excited her, but she also wanted Gavin too, he excited her in a completely different way. She remembered what Jeremy said, they're criminals and they get what they want. If she was going to be a part of this team then she would have to play by their rules. 

Gavin looked at her for a moment, and time seemed to drag on as she kept his gaze unable to look away. He dropped his eyes to her lips and then within a second stepped forward and pulled her into a kiss. The shock from the impact of his lips against hers made her gasp. It was unexpected and she didn't know how to react.

His hands grabbed her head and held her as he moved his lips determinedly against her, stepping her backwards towards the wall. She held onto his shirt to steady herself as she felt the air get knocked out of her from the impact of her back being planted against the wall. His mouth was dominating and forceful, but she was making no effort to stop him at all. Why wasn't she stopping this? She willed her self to take control. To push him away, get some clarity. But instead she felt herself reciprocate and lift her chin to kiss him back, which only ignited the fire in her belly further. 

When he realized she was kissing him back, she felt his lips smile against hers, and his hands slid down her neck as he teased his tongue between her lips to taste her. She hummed as she slowly met his tongue with her own and gripped his shirt tighter to pull him closer. It was an addictive feeling, and she just couldn't break the craving that her mind seemed to latch on to. She felt as one of his hands moved and his fingers stroked over her collar bone and down her chest. He pulled his face away an inch and whispered breathlessly against her lips, “It's hard to stay away from you.” 

She panted silently, feeling the heat rise on her cheeks, as she said, “I thought you guys took what you wanted.” He smiled darkly at her blatant open invitation to carry on, and roughly joined his lips back with hers. She then felt as his hand moved lower to the buttons on her shorts. She felt her heart begin to race, understanding what he was going to do, and strangely she felt the urge to let him carry on. She could feel her brain reminding her where she was, telling her to think this through, but she pushed the thoughts aside, and focused on his fingers pushing into the waistband of her underwear. 

She sighed and bit his lip when she felt his fingers push into her underwear and between her legs, sending shocks of pleasure through her nerves. “Gavin?” She breathed his name, not really sure what she was asking, for him to stop, for him to go further, for him to fuck her so hard the thoughts would stop. Right now the latter was winning. She knew the more sensible side of her brain would be mad at her later for this.

“I like when you say my name.” He whispered, moving his lips to her ear and kissing the skin just below it, “I want to hear how you say it when I fuck you.” His fingers slipped lower and she felt as he forced his way inside her, making her moan quietly and causing her head to fall back against the wall.  

Suddenly outside of the room she heard a few raised voices coming from down the hallway in the living area. She tried to ignore it and focus on the feeling of Gavin kissing the skin of her neck. When she heard the voices get louder. 

“Gavin?” She interrupted reluctantly, the voice in her head she had been trying to suppress was coming back shouting at her to listen. 

“Ignore it.” He murmured against her neck, obviously having heard what she had. 

She thought about it for a second, maybe she could ignore it, she wanted to ignore it, her body wanted to stay right here and let him continue to touch her like he was. But her thoughts had been corrupted, she couldn’t settle, saying, “I can’t.” She pushed his chest slightly to get him to stop kissing her, and he pulled his hand from her shorts stepping back, as she added, “Something’s happening out there.” 

Gavin brushed his hand through his hair and took a breath to calm himself down, as she continued, “and this is Jack’s room, anyone could come in.” 

She grabbed the buttons on her shorts and fastened them back together, as Gavin tilted his head and said with a smirk, “Then come to my room.” 

She smiled with a grin that looked she was trying to hide the instinct that she wanted to say yes, and actually replied, “Another time.” 

He shrugged with an air of saying it was worth a shot, and turned to walk towards the door, saying, “I’ll hold you to that.” 

“You can.” She said just as adamant back to him, grabbing the dress and hoodie before following him to the doorway. 

She followed Gavin out of the room and closed the door behind her. They turned to walk down the hallway and she was stopped in her tracks by a sight she never expected to see. Ryan was stood in the middle of the corridor covered in splatters of blood. 


	11. Reckless

His neck had dots of red running all the way down his Adam’s apple and his white shirt had been speckled with the bright red blood. His eyes darted from her to Gavin.  

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed in shock, “What the hell happened?” 

“The meeting went well then did it.” Gavin said with a smirk and a pat on Ryan's shoulder as he walked by him. Ryan gave a shrug and grunt as he let him past. She was stood with her jaw gaping, in shock that neither of them seemed to be in the same confusion or distress as her, “Is that real blood?” 

She watched as Ryan walked silently by her and opened the door to his room, she followed him inside, slamming the door behind her, saying urgently, “Ryan! Answer me!” 

Keeping her eyes tracking him, she watched as he walked into the room and pulled the shirt over his head dropping it to the floor, he turned to look at her and said in a low tone, “Would it matter if I lied.”  

She looked him up and down, he had a feral look about him, like he had excitement in his eyes. She searched for the right words and muttered, “I don’t know.” 

Ryan walked closer and his dominating strides forced her backwards until her back was pressed against the door. He spoke sternly as he moved, “Don’t pretend you don’t know what we do here. You knew what the crew were capable of the day I told you who we were.  _You_  chose to still come here.” 

She kept her eyes fixed on his intimidating stare as he stopped in front of her face just inches from hers. She replied with a shaky voice, “That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t  _hear_  the truth.” 

His eyes dropped and she saw him bite at his lip, physically calming himself down, after a moment her replied calmer, “The guys who were hired to move the jewelry for us thought they could cut out the middleman by taking us out, and then take the money for themselves.” He pinned his hand beside her head against the door, clenching it into a fist, as he leaned closer to her face, continuing, “Let’s just say it didn’t work.” 

She gulped, wetting her lips with a flick of her tongue, her eyes darting to the dried blood on his neck. Even hearing him admit that he had killed someone, without a second thought she asked, “Are you okay?” 

His gaze dropped as he let out a chuckle and then looked back up at her, seeing his expression change to more predatory, as he said, “I’m remarkable.” The hand resting on the door reached for her face, grabbing her chin as he leaned his lips in to connect with hers, using his hand to force her to tilt her head for him while he kissed her.  

She gasped at the control, not expecting the sudden desire he had for her as she let him guide her lips to his. He was intimidating her, but something inside her was burning, and she couldn’t help the feeling of curiosity she started to feel. She realized then the look on his face had not been rage, it was one of lust. He grunted against her lips, “The adrenaline is killing me.” His tongue pushed back between her lips to taste her, and then he added, “All I want to do is throw you back in that bed and fuck you.” Her heart rate had begun to rise, she knew he was riled and nothing but releasing the feeling was going to calm him. 

“Take a shower with me?” He asked, as he took breaths between kissing her, and dropped his hands to start to unbutton her shorts.  

“I’ve already had a shower.” She answered logically, her mind too clouded to think about an answer to what he really meant by it. 

“So, take another one.” He ordered, dropping his lips to her neck, before biting lightly against her skin. Quickly his hands pushed her shorts to the floor, and he lifted her out of them off the ground to wrap her legs around his hips. He strode adamantly towards the bathroom and something told her she didn’t really have a choice in the matter. For a second, she wondered what he would have done if she had said no, but that thought was pushed aside when she felt his hands stroke over her ass and squeeze.  

He dropped her to her feet on the bathroom tiles outside of the shower and grabbed her head holding her lips against his as he took the kiss from her. He bit her bottom lip and muttered against it, “You smell like Gavin...” Her stomach flipped with guilt, until it changed to lust as he added, “… I’m going to make you mine.”  

He roughly grabbed the material of her shirt at her waist, and pulled it over her head forcing her arms up as he did, and then threw it behind him not caring where it landed. Before she could focus on him or the fact she had been so quickly disrobed, she was being forced by his push backwards into the shower. His hand reached behind her and the water quickly cascaded over them both. She took a sharp intake of breath at the cool water touching her skin before it quickly heated. His mouth dropped back to her neck and she lent her head back to let the water rain on her face. His lips moved roughly down her chest, and he grabbed her breast and bit at one of her nipples causing her to yelp in delight.  

She looked down at him and noticed he was soaking his jeans, and the dirt and blood was dripping off of him. So, she grabbed a bottle of soap from the shelf to her side and squirted it on the top of his head. Using her hands, she ran her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck, captivated in the low hum that vibrated against her skin from his mouth because of her touch. He suddenly stood up tall, and she dragged her soapy palms down his chest. He looked down at her, and she could still see the fire in his eyes, if she wasn’t so highly charged, she would have been scared by him. He spoke low, “Keep your eyes on me.” 

She took his orders and felt as his hand slid down her stomach and between her legs, feeling as he un-waveringly pushed two of his fingers inside her. Her jaw dropped, but she kept her eyes fixed on him not moving them as he pushed his fingers to their base. “Good girl.” He spoke gently, and she felt the pleasure from the praise he gave her, feeling her cheeks burn from how much him speaking like that aroused her.  

Suddenly he moved, and she watched as he dropped to his knees in front of her, nudging her legs apart with his hands. He used a hand to lift one of her thighs over his shoulder, and before she could focus with the water running down her face, she felt his tongue between her legs push between her folds to lap determinedly over her clit. She moaned instantly at the feeling of his hot adamant tongue swirling over her. Her head fell backwards, and she rested it against the tiled wall, as she softly moaned up to the ceiling.  

Her hands grabbed chunks of his hair for support and security, and he took that as an invitation to pull her other thigh over his other shoulder. Balanced on his shoulders, with the top of her back supported against the wall, she had no room for movement and no option but to take whatever he gave her. She slowly rocked her hips against his mouth, trying to calm down the onslaught of pleasure he was giving her. His roughness and ferocity were making it hard for him to keep the pace slow, and she was feeling every touch with the way his tongue licked down over entrance and his nose rubbed against her clit, he was insatiable, and she was becoming addicted to the feeling.  

Just as she felt her orgasm near its peak, he dropped her shaky legs back to the floor and he stood swiftly from the ground where he had knelt, forcing his lips back against hers, and pressing her back pinned against the wall. The water was cascading over their faces and she found it hard to breathe, but the feeling of his tongue tasting against hers made her not want to pull away. Against her need, he pulled back slightly to say “I need to be inside you.” The words made her skin electrified, and the look of utter need behind his enlarged pupils made her want to say she was his for the taking.  

On instinct his hands moved between their bodies and pulled open the soaked jeans he was wearing. Within seconds he pushed them down to stay low on his hips, pulling his cock free. His strong grip grabbed her by the waist, lifting her to lock her legs around his hips as she threw her arms around his neck to hold herself. He slipped his arms under her legs, holding her thighs with her legs bent in the crook of his arms, and she moaned loudly as she felt his cock fill her without hesitation, and he began to lift her up and down on his hips. He had her in his complete control, and she had no way to stop the speed he had her moving or the movements he was doing, and it made her over stimulated in a way that blurred her vision. All she could do was hold onto the back of his neck and let him control her. 

Before long she heard herself shouting his name, and couldn’t control the volume of her voice as she felt the rush of satisfaction pulse through her body, making her convulse in his arms as she orgasmed. When she was able to breathe again without shuddering, she realized she had collapsed into his arms and he had pressed her against the wall while riding out his orgasm, slowly thrusting in and out of her. The water running over their bodies seemed to be cool in comparison to how hot she felt, so she embraced the feeling as she breathed into his neck. He lifted his hand from her hip, and grabbed her chin to lift her head, kissing her lazily, feeling the water skip over their faces. He paused just when she was starting to not be able to breathe to say, “I needed that.” 

She had been zapped of all her energy and could only reply with a hum and a shy small smile. A smug accomplished smile spread on his face at the sight of her, and he set her back on her feet in front of him. She could only lean against the wall, feeling the water rain over her body as she watched him push his fully soaked jeans to the ground and stepped out of them. When he was completely naked, he grabbed the bottle of soap she had used and squirted some in his hands. She didn’t move as she intensely watched him begin to stroke his chest and lather his body, dropping his hand to his still half hard cock, stroking himself. She felt the blush spread on her cheeks at enjoying to see that. When she raised her eyes back up to his, he was smiling lustfully back at her, and he asked, “Bad girl, are you objectifying me?” 

She shook her head lazily as a no, but her shy flirtatious smile told the truth of what she really felt. He chuckled darkly and lifted his hands to her hold her head, pulling her to him to kiss her, before saying sweetly against her lips, “Do you want to do it?” 

She bit her lip holding back her eager smile, and nodded lightly a yes. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand up in front of him, squirting some of the soap into her palm. When he finished, he put the bottle back on the shelf and stood in front of her confidently. He spoke, “Go on, baby.” 

She looked down at his body and tentatively reached out and touched his chest, letting the soap drip down to his stomach, something about him standing still and allowing her to touch him like this was more intimate than what he had done to her minutes ago. She embraced the moment and trailed her fingers down his stomach and to his hip, lowering her eyes she saw his cock twitch and she felt the lust in her stomach twist at the thought of her touch doing that to him.  

Bringing in her other hand she used them both to massage the suds into his skin, trailing over his chest and down his stomach, and even stepping closer to push her hands down the fronts of his legs and slightly stroke the inside of his thighs as she stroked her hands back up. While working her hands over his skin she would glance at his cock, and was delighted to see him grow bigger and harder as she touched. Eventually her teasing seemed to prove too much, and he asked in a deep tone, “Y/N, if you don’t grab my cock soon, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions.” 

She giggled nervously, something inside her was actually wanting to see what he would do to her, but she succumbed and slid her hand down his stomach to stroke over his length, and grabbed him in her palm. She lifted her gaze up to his face as she slowly stroked him, and saw his jaw clench and heard the low growl he gave her. From that one look she could she see how much he was holding back on his urges. Again, an instinct inside her wanted him to lose control, to see what he would do to her. So, she grabbed his cock softly to not give too much contact and began to pump him in long slow motions, watching his face to look for changes. She watched as the corner of his mouth pulled up into a mischievous smile and he said, “I know what you’re doing.” 

She mirrored his smiled and replied, “Good.” 

He lifted his hand and touched her cheek sweetly, while saying, “I don’t like to be teased.” 

She took a breath, feeling the heat from the shower begin to heat her blood again as his thumb caressed her cheek, and after a moment she replied quietly, “Try and stop me.” 

She felt her nerves spike, tempting him like that felt like loading the gun, but the twinge in her mind to keep pushing was relentless. She watched as his lips spread into a wicked smile, and then felt the breath knocked from her, as he suddenly lent over and wrapped his arms around her waist to throw her over his shoulder. She yelped through an excited smile and grabbed onto his lower back as she felt herself carried out of the shower and watched the floor move as he continued out of the bathroom. 

She huffed as she was thrown onto his bed, still dripping wet, but didn’t have time to think as he grabbed her knees and flipped her abruptly onto her stomach. He pushed her legs apart with a flick of his hands, and she felt the dip in the bed as he knelt between her thighs. His hands softly slid over the backs of her thighs, caressing up over her plump ass, before he roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her backward to be bent over in front of him.  

He used his hand to hold her head down on the mattress, causing her ass to be perfectly on show for him, as he cooed, “Don’t think you can test me, sweetie. I’ll always win.” 

She pushed her ass backwards, feeling his cock brush against her heat, saying breathlessly, “That’s depends how you look at it.” 

She could only hear the low chuckle from behind her, and then felt his hand twist in her hair, pulling her head back as he dropped his body over hers, to whisper in her ear, “Is that so?” 

She strained to see him over her shoulder, being held in a tight grip made it hard to move, but through a smile she replied with a quiet “Hu-huh.” 

She heard him hum against her cheek, and then say, “Be a good girl, and maybe I’ll give you what you want.” 

“Yes, sir.” She said with a slight air of sarcasm, but the growl that he gave into her ear seemed tell her he had appreciated the submissive reply. His body moved upright, and just as she was wondering what he was doing, suddenly she felt his cock squeeze deep inside her wet core. She moaned loudly at the sudden full feeling, grabbing the bed sheets tightly with her fingers as he started to thrust hard inside her. She could only scream out her pleasure as he filled her over and over again, over stimulating her already worn out nerves.  

His hand was then back in her hair, and he pulled her head back until she had to hold herself up with her arms to support herself. He twisted her head so he could see the side of her face, and asked through his grunts, as he pulled her by the hip back onto his forceful thrust, “You like that, baby? Is this what you wanted me to do to you with all that teasing?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Her voice was broken and rough as she repeated the same affirmative reply, this time feeling the words for their truth. She felt the rush go through her at giving him this authoritative title, and groaned as his hand released her hair and wrapped around her waist to touch between her legs, rewarding her for her obedience.  

His fingers circled her clit, as he continued the unwavering assault of his thrusts inside of her. Her head fell back to the bed, with her hand pulling at the sheets as she felt her body begin to quiver. As she felt herself begin to orgasm, she clenched around his cock, causing him to collapse on her back, gripping his arm around her waist. She couldn’t control the spasms of pleasure rock her, especially as he bucked his last thrusts filling her as he came. When she felt the feeling subdue her body collapsed to the bed, no longer supported by him, and she lifted her hips under the weight of his body, to pull herself free from his cock which was now causing too much stimulation from being inside her.  

She was worn out, her body felt worn in a way that made her lazily smile at the thought. Her muscles relaxed underneath him, letting his body press her into the mattress as he laid on her back as a dead weight. When his hands began to move, and he pushed himself from her, dropping to her side on the bed, she took a deep breath of air she hadn't realized she needed, turning her head on the bed to look at him. 

He stared at the ceiling, and rubbed his palms over his face, sighing happily, before saying quietly, “I need you here after every fight.” His voice held humor, but a small part of it seemed to speak the truth. 

She brought her hand to her face, hiding the small smile she gave behind her closed fist and letting her lips rest against her thumb. She felt sedated and in bliss, and hearing him say that made her want to promise that she would be here next time, but she just hummed in reply instead, hoping to not give her thoughts away. 

He turned on his side and held his head up by his hand on a crooked elbow, looking down at her to say, “I told Geoff I would be straight back out, he won't be happy.” She would have taken it for real worry if it wasn’t accompanied by a smug smirk on his face telling her he didn’t really care at all, or worse, enjoyed pissing people off. 

“He’s your boss. You shouldn’t disobey him.” She spoke for the first time in a while, and was shocked at how hoarse her voice sounded. She must have really blown it out. 

His expression changed to a more affection smile, and he lifted his free hand to stroke her hair away from her face, saying, “He’d do the same in my shoes.” 

She wondered what he meant by that, whether he meant just the sex, or because it was her, but she didn't question it. Choosing to just close her eyes and smile softly as he stroked her hair. She dazed for a while, and he seemed quite happy to just lay with her while she did. Eventually the relaxation had to end, and he broke the news, saying softly, “We should get back out there.” 

She hummed in agreement, but wanted to stay put, sighing as she pushed herself from the mattress. He got up from the bed, and helped her to her feet with a smile, before walking over the wardrobe. She took her initiative and walked to the bathroom, grabbing her shorts from the floor as she went, smiling at them as she relived how they had come off while disappearing into the bathroom. 

Inside the bathroom she cleaned herself up, and fixed her re-dampened hair that had been pulled all over. She had to search for another hair-tie when she realized that Ryan had ripped the last one from her hair. She re-dressed in her gifted clothes, and made herself look presentable in the mirror. When she was finished, she looked just as innocent as she had done before all this. She smirked at her reflection, thinking how appearance can be deceiving, and left the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filth. That's what that was. Utter filth. I hope you enjoyed it. <3


	12. Transparent

“... It was complete mayhem.” Geoff finished as she walked into the living area with Ryan. She saw the rest of the crew slouched on the couches, listening to Geoff’s story. Geoff was dressed down in jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair looking just as damp as hers, and she put it together he must have showered after going with Ryan this morning. 

“Finally.” Geoff said directing it at Ryan, “I’ve been here ages telling this story.” She glanced at the faces who turned to look at them, swallowing the nerves at what conversation might spawn from him mentioning them. Thankfully, Michael interrupted the questioning eyes. “So, did you get the money, Geoff?” he said impatiently, forcing Geoff back on track. 

“Oh, yeah. We did.” Geoff said continuing. 

“Oh well, that’s great then. Nothing to worry about.” Jeremy added, looking around the room with a relaxed smile. 

“Except, two dead assholes and a whole load of jewelry to get rid of.” Geoff said leaning forward in his seat to rest his elbows on his knees. As they spoke, Y/N was reminded what they were talking about. The distraction in Ryan’s room had thrown her thoughts off track as to what had happened this morning. She buried her first selfish thought that she was glad the crew were distracted by this to not question her. But she had to remind herself that it wasn’t normal to talk about murder like this. It was getting way too easy to throw her moral compass out of the window. But, for some reason she couldn’t think of it that way. They were protecting themselves after all. 

“Sounds like the opposite of a problem to me.” Gavin said leaning back and smiling happily, “You got the money for the jewelry, and the jewelry too.” As he spoke, Y/N looked at him apprehensively, her thoughts going back to Jack’s room earlier that morning. What if he had heard what happened just after that. She took a silent deep breath, she had really dug herself a hole now. But Gavin didn’t seem affected, which either meant he didn’t care enough, or he hadn’t heard them. She hoped the latter, at least then she could tell him herself. 

“And I told you.” Ryan added directing at Geoff, “The bodies won't be found, it’s clean.” Y/N glanced at Ryan and bit her lip holding back the fear at him saying that sentence with ease. She had just slept with someone who got rid of bodies this morning. How had her life spiraled so hard, and more importantly why was she not freaking out?  

“Yeah I guess.” Geoff said unsure, adding, “I’ve just got to find another way to lose these goods without being seen I guess.” 

“Don’t you have guys for that?” Y/N asked, thinking that’s what a criminal network was for. 

“Yeah.” Geoff nodded, then adding with a tilt of his head, “But they both died this morning.” 

“Oh.” She said, trying to hide the nervous laugh that came.  

Michael laughed without hiding, and stood from the couch, patting Geoff on the shoulder, saying, “Don’t worry Geoff, you’ll do it.” He turned away to walk to the elevator, adding, “Good luck with that.” 

“Wait.” Geoff said, stopping him, “I’m not done.” 

Michael turned and stood still waiting, as Geoff continued addressing everyone in the room, “With the heat from the jobs we’ve pulled this last week I need you all to stay low. No breaking the law.” 

She watched as everyone seemed to shuffle in their seat, hearing Gavin say “What?!” and Jeremy say, “Are you serious?” 

“Yes.” Geoff said adamantly, “Just be normal for a few days, a week tops.” 

“What about street racing?” Jack asked hopeful with a look of despair. 

“No.” Geoff said annoyed at the mention. 

“Damn it.” Jack said sitting back in a huff and crossing her arms. 

“Can I  _at least_  steal cars?” Jeremy asked not believing it. 

“No!” Geoff said putting his foot down, “Just don’t fucking break the law.” Y/N felt her lips pull into a smile, feeling the suppressed laugh try to break free as she watched Geoff try to control them. This dangerous world she had got wrapped up in was at least comical.  

“I think you’re asking a lot, Geoff.” Ryan said shaking his head like it was impossible. 

“You!” Geoff said ignoring his statement, and pointing his finger at him, “You especially better control yourself.” 

“What did _I_  do?” Ryan asked feigning innocence, which resulted in a unison of groans and scoffs around the room. She noted that Ryan seemed to absolutely be the one they all could see through. 

“Don’t even try.” Geoff said waving his hand through the air with a disbelieving smile on his face, “You have no self-control.” 

“Which reminds me.” Jack said interjecting, sitting forward and saying to Y/N, “You can keep those clothes, I don’t want them back after what I just heard.” 

“Oh?” Y/N asked confused, and then the penny dropped and she said “Oh!” embarrassed, adding with a shrug, “If it's any consolation I wasn’t wearing them.” She said it with the truth, but as it left her lips, she realized how sarcastic it sounded. 

Michael and Jeremy both laughed in unison, and she heard Jeremy add, “Fucking Christ.” 

“Actually, speaking of,” Ryan broke the laughter with a smirk, saying, “Geoff, can you get the cleaner to go change my sheets, the bed is soaking wet.” He finished blatantly, and she felt her cheeks burn as the eyes of the room were directed at her. “It was from the shower!” She added, hoping that would help the explanation, but she knew all was lost. They all knew now, and their imaginations were probably coming up with many ideas behind it. 

“I don’t need to know your kinky shit.” Geoff said waving his hands, but the cocky smile on his face told her he was winding her up. 

She rolled her eyes while shaking her head to ignore him, but a small smile played at her lips at just how nothing was off limits to these people to joke about. She glanced the faces looking at her, and felt a mixture of emotions go through her, the main feeling being nerves at the non-readable expression that played at Gavin's face as he sat slouched, and glanced at her with a flick of his tongue to wet his lips before turning back away. Suddenly the guilt that she had buried deep threatened to come back to the surface. But she suppressed it, she would talk to him later. Now wasn’t the time.  

Geoff then changed his thought pattern, directing the attention back to him, “Anyway, enough about them, let's talk about me. I got laid last night!” He spoke with a teenager's excitement. 

“You did, Geoff?” Jeremy asked with a genuine happy tone. 

“Yeah, this cute brunette chick, hot as fuck but zero brains.” Geoff spoke, seeming to have now forgotten completely about the original reason they were all gathered and arguing. As she heard Michael question him, she took the opportunity to leave the room, wanting to go to the kitchen to find a drink and gather her thoughts. Ryan noticed her departure and gave her a small acknowledging smile, before falling down on the couch to listen to Geoff. 

She walked in to the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. Opening the door, she grabbed a bottle of water from the well-stocked arrangement and cracked the lid. Taking a deep swallow from the bottle, she felt the ice-cold liquid move down her throat, she hadn't realized just how dry her throat had been, or how hot her body still was. This morning had thrown her for a loop, she had gone through more confusing emotions in the past couple of hours than she had in the last year. 

She turned from the fridge, flipping it closed behind her and walked back over to the breakfast bar she had sat at this morning. Taking a seat on the same stool, she thought over how Michael had looked at her when they had talked in here.  How his eyes had lit up when he spoke about her enjoying it with them. It seemed more than one person was getting a thrill at watching her be corrupted.  

She took another swig from the bottle and stared off into space as she went back over how she had ended up in that room with Gavin. She felt her cheeks begin to burn at the memory, and how he must have felt sitting in that group a moment ago, knowing what she had done with Ryan. Shaking her head to rid the thought and stop any guilt she felt, she reminded herself she was trying to be like them, taking what she wanted. But still she hoped he didn’t feel bad for what she had done. 

Like clockwork, the door to the kitchen opened and her thoughts came to be as Gavin strolled in. 

“Too much sex talk out there for you?” He questioned casually as he saw her sat at the kitchen counter. 

She struggled to find the words that would make her not sound ashamed, but also not brag about it in his face, and said, “No, I can handle that. Just thirsty.” Lifting the bottle in her hand she waved it as if she needed evidence. 

Gavin walked closer and lent his back against the breakfast bar at her side. She kept her eyes on the bottle in front of her, and avoided his gaze, as he said cutting to the chase, “So… did I just turn you on for him?”  

“Gavin!” She said his name at the shock of his blatancy, how he could even think that, adding, “I didn’t…  _mean_  for it to happen.” 

“But it sounded like you enjoyed it.” Gavin replied, but his voice stayed calm and rational despite what he was saying. She felt the blush on her cheeks, making her nerves spike at knowing he had heard them. She couldn’t really understand if he was angry with her, his tone said not, but his words could only be accusatory. Glancing her gaze back to her hands she bit her lip, how was she supposed to reply to that? 

“Anyway, that’s not what I came in here for. I was just thinking...” He trailed off, and she lifted her head curiously to look at him, and when her eyes found his, he continued, “With this criminal ban Geoff’s put down. Why don’t we do something together someday?” 

She found herself just staring at him, not really understanding what he was asking. Three seconds ago he sounded like he was upset with her, and now he was asking her out. Was he asking her on a date? It couldn’t be, not after everything. Repeating her thoughts, she blurted unbelieving, “Like a date?” 

His lips pulled at the corner into a smirk, as if she was saying the obvious and seemed confused at her reaction, and he said looking a lot more confident, “Well, what else do you want to call it?” 

Even as he clarified she still felt herself not really understanding, and asked, “But... But Ryan and I....” 

“You had sex. I knew you had had sex when I found you in Jack’s room.” He said matter of fact, his face not changing from the calm unaffected stature he had from the beginning, and then added joking, “It’s hardly marriage.” 

She searched his face, and he took her silence as a sign to continue, saying more sincerely, “Look Y/N, sex is just sex, it doesn’t mean anything. Especially in our world. Relationships... just don’t work the same.” 

Taking a breath, she tilted her head, remembering the advice she had been given by Jeremy when he had used almost those same words it to explain to her. Is that what he meant by the relationships being different in this world, he meant that no one would care who you were with. Was he genuinely not angry with her? Did he really still want to pursue her? 

Her extended silence again made Gavin speak, saying, “I mean, unless that’s not what you want?” 

“What?” She finally spoke, interrupting his thoughts of her being another ‘married with two kids’ type, she added, “No, I don’t want that.” Speaking honestly, as best as she could, understanding her messed up thoughts of wanting them both. Ryan had made it clear it was her choice, and what else would a criminal do but take everything they could, she finished, “I mean as long as you’re fine with it, then yeah.”  

“Great.” Gavin replied happily, turning to stand in front of her, he lifted a hand to her face, holding her cheek as he continued cockily, “Because I’m not done here yet.” 

She blushed seeing the underlying lust in his eyes, how could he still want her after all of this. She smiled sweetly, saying, “I guess not.” 

He smirked down at her and she watched as he lent his head lower, connecting his lips with hers. As she felt the soft familiar touch of his lips against hers, her thoughts started to spin. She had been back and forth between two guys in one morning and it was all starting to confuse her, but then why did it feel so good? She felt the tingle under her skin, at the thoughts that she was allowed to be doing this, that she didn't have to feel guilt. So, instead she melted into the feeling, and moved her lips gently against his. His kiss was so different to Ryan's, but she still felt the tingle of anticipation from it, and the same pull of wanting more. 

He slowed the kiss and pulled his lips back, with a small smile at his lips he rested his forehead on hers as he said jokingly, “I think this crime ban will fly by if we keep doing that.” 

She quietly giggled, feeling the rush make her feel immature again. When she pulled her face back to look at him, she said, “I have one condition.” 

“What's that?” Gavin said cautiously, but with intrigue. 

“I tell Ryan first.” She said adamantly, if this was how it worked in this crew, then she had to be open. Especially for her fragile guilt that could destroy her otherwise. 

“Sure.” Gavin said like it was nothing to him, “ _Then_ we’ll make plans.” He took a step away from her and gestured with his head for her to go back to the living area with him. Smiling sweetly, she stepped off the stool and walked with him, as he said, “I don’t know what we can do for fun that’s legal though? Probably something shit like bowling.” 

She followed him through the kitchen door, and said feigning a hurt voice, “I love bowling.” 

He turned walking backwards towards the couches everyone was still sat on, raising a cocky brow to say, “That's what I said, something _great_  like bowling.” 

She hit him in the arm for his sarcasm and laughed as they reached back to the group. As they turned back to them, Geoff said, “Right. I’ve got to go make some calls about this jewelry.” He stood from his chair, starting to walk towards a room door attached to the living area, saying over his shoulder, “Behave, you fucks.” 

Y/N laughed quietly watching him walk away, she knew he must have it hard controlling this lot. 

“So, what do we do now?” Jack asked, the uncertainty in her voice, as she sank back in her seat  

“I don’t know.” Ryan said, equally acting unsure what they could possibly do that was legal and fun. 

“I guess we could just drink the time away.” Michael suggested, sticking out his lip, followed by a large groan and a “No!” from Jeremy which made Michael chuckle. 

“I’ll find something to do.” Gavin said blatantly, and she knew it was directed at her. 

Y/N interjected, saying, “Well, fortunately for me, I have a real job that I need to check in on, so I should probably go.” 

“Oh god,” Michael said, with a fake voice of superiority, “What’s that like?” 

She smirked while glaring at him, and said, “Less drama.” Which he replied to with an understanding shrug, like she had made a good point. 

Ryan took the cue, and moved from his seat to stand, saying, “I’ll take you.” 

“Thanks.” She said gratefully, and kept her eyes from Gavin to avoid contact until she had got this off her chest, and knew Ryan wouldn’t hate her for it. Ryan began to walk to the elevator and she followed saying back to the group her goodbyes as she did. 

“We’ll call if we come up with a plan that can tempt you away from work.” Michael shouted as she left. 

“Please do.” She replied, honestly. 

“Text me later, love.” Gavin said, like he just couldn’t help himself but to add something else to the mix. She just hoped that Ryan wouldn’t pick up on it.   

She turned and smiled over her shoulder in answer, and then carried on walking. She had to tell Ryan on this drive to save her nerves. 

As they reached the elevator doors, they opened as she heard Geoff run up behind her saying her name.  

“Wait,” Geoff said as he stopped them, “I wanted to talk with you before you left.” 

Ryan looked between them both, and she gave him a look like she didn't understand. He smiled casually and said, “I’ll go change the cars and meet you out front.” 

When the door to the elevator closed, she turned back to Geoff, questioning him with her eyes. 

“I wanted to ask, is everything okay?” Geoff asked. 

She ran through her thoughts, thinking about all the different possible things he could be referencing, and asked, “With what?” 

Geoff voice got quieter as he added, “With the whole thing, coming into our group? Is it too much? I saw your face when we we’re talking about the job this morning.” 

“Oh,” She said understanding, and wished it was just the criminal activity that made her face look so worried. She added, with a shrug brushing it off, “Yeah, I mean some parts are better than others, but I’ve enjoyed it so far.” She knew that part of her was covering some of the stuff that scared the shit out of her, but when the good outweighed the bad, she didn't want to ruin it. 

“Good.” Geoff said, genuinely looking happy, and then added more seriously, “I just want you to know that you always have an out. Don’t think we’d ever keep you here.” 

She titled her head slightly confused again, and said, “What do you mean?” 

“I just mean, I was the one who brought you here, showed you our world, got you involved with shit you probably would have never have done otherwise. Then with Ryan and Gavin like dogs in heat, it can't have been easy.” Geoff spoke explaining his thoughts, and she felt herself clench her hands, even Geoff had seen it. 

“So, I want you to know you always have the out if you need it. You can leave whenever you like, you could write us off and we wouldn't bother you again. I just don’t want you to feel trapped.” Geoff actually sounded concerned and it melted her heart to hear it. She hadn’t realized he cared so much. 

“Thanks, Geoff. I’ll remember that.” She said raising her hand and squeezing his upper arm. 

“Don’t mention it.” Geoff said smiling sweetly. It was the first time she had seen him smile like that. From the day she had met him he put on a show of being a chilled strong leader. It was enlightening to see this sweet and caring side, not to mention comforting to know she hadn't signed her life away. 

“Anyway,” Geoff said with a shake of his head, like he had been serious for long enough and reverted back to his lovable brash self, “Get out of here, go do... whatever you were going to do.” 

She laughed while rolling her eyes and pressed the button to the elevator, saying, “Later Geoff.” 

Geoff winked and turned to walk away as she walked into the elevator and closed the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what you expected? I think there's something the reader is missing about this crew. Also, sweet Geoff is so cute!


	13. Fulfillment

She found Ryan revving the engine of a new car next to the side walk outside of the building. As she walked up to the car she hadn't seen before, she admired the view. It was a brand-new SUV in what seemed to be his signature color of black with and under-tone of red below the paint, which when the sun hit it glowed through. 

She opened the passenger side door, and jumped up inside, gasping, “Wow.” As she closed the door and sat back on the pristine black leather seats with red stitching, she realized that he had put effort into personalizing this car. 

“You like it?” Ryan said, as he dropped the hand break and pulled into the road. 

“Yeah.” She said obviously, while looking over the dash and the touch screen it was fitted with. This cars interior was more modern and expensive than her apartment. 

“I figured since I can’t break the law, we’d drive casual today.” He said as he glanced at her. 

“This is casual for you?” She asked, feeling like she was on another planet. 

“Well,” Ryan groaned through a smile knowingly with a shrug, “Yeah.” 

She laughed and shook her head, sitting back in her chair. What a world she had walked into. 

They started to drive through the streets, and it seemed traffic was on their side this morning as they casually passed by the dominating apartment buildings and out into the real heart of Los Santos, where the people survived more than thrived. She looked out of the window and watched the people on the sidewalk going about their day with the sun blaring down on them. She had spent so long with them these past few days she had to remind herself that people were still out there living normal lives. One in which she was going back to. As they continued into the more working-class area of the city, she realized that he had taken what Geoff had told him seriously. His driving was smooth and well behaved, anyone would think he was a normal citizen.  

“So, you going back to work straight away?” He asked causally, breaking her thought. 

“After I go home,” She answered, “I haven't been to check on the place in too many days. I haven't been a very good example for my employees.” 

He quirked his brow glancing at her, as he asked, “Are you the boss?” 

She smiled at his curiosity, and realized she had never actually talked to him about her own life. So, she answered, “Yeah, I own the place.” 

“Oh.” Ryan said as he turned back to look at the road, and added complementary, “Good for you.” 

She gave a genuine smile, and said, “Thanks. It was always my dream... not that it's been easy, or got easier.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked inquisitively. 

“Well, it’s not exactly hitting the jackpot opening a tattoo parlor in the middle of a city that is overrun with tattoo parlors.” She answered honestly. 

“Business not good?” He asked with a glance, and she held in a smile at how genuinely interest he seemed in her. 

“Actually, it's great. Better than I could have hoped for in the first year of business to be honest.” She explained, and added, “But, even with a profit it doesn’t go very far to pay for anything in this city.” 

He lifted his brow understanding with a little nod, and she added with a laugh, “You’ve seen my apartment.” 

He smirked, glancing her way as he replied, “The money from the jewelry will be laundered soon enough. That will help.” 

Her smiled dropped and she felt the shock replace it, as she said, “What?” 

“Your share?” He replied like it should have been obvious. 

“I get a share?” She asked unbelieving. She had been there, and she had created a plan but it never crossed her mind she’d actually get paid. 

“Yeah. Of course you do.” Ryan said with a shake of his head and a quiet laugh. 

She sat back in her seat and stared out of the window slightly gobsmacked. Her brain was telling her to worry, to think about how if she takes this money she is tied to this forever. The only problem was, that voice in her head wasn’t the one that was winning. The voice telling her to celebrate, and look online for new apartments was winning. She thought to herself about what Gavin had said how the adrenaline makes it all worth, she wondered if this is one of those adrenaline moments he was talking about. 

“In the meantime,” Ryan said, breaking her silent excitement, “If you need to get away from your tiny apartment, I’m sure Geoff wouldn’t mind you staying at his place again.” 

She turned her head to look at him, and saw the flirtatious smirk he gave her. She felt the smile tug at her lips as she replied, “I assume that’s an invite to your room, not Geoff's?” 

He gave a huff of a laugh at her blatancy, trying to hide it, and answered with his low seductive voice. “Well, that's your choice.” 

The choice of words he used was interesting to her. She had meant it as a joke, but he didn't react in the possessive manner she had sort of expected. Did he really not mind where she stayed, or who with? The words seemed to trigger a thought inside her, and she remembered about Gavin. She had to tell him, had to find out if he really did mean it was her choice. “Do you mean that literally?” 

He took a second to process her words, focusing on his driving, before he seemed to form a sentence he approved of, and answered, “You’re referring to the choice that Gavin has given you?” 

He knew. She blushed with nerves, feeling her cheeks burn in slight worry she should have kept her mouth shut after all, and gave a small nod, while saying quietly “Yes.” 

“I thought I’d made myself clear.” He replied monotone, and she felt her stomach twist, as he continued with a glance at her, “I don’t control you.” 

She took in his words, trying to decipher them as best she could, not wanting to push it too far. But she needed clarity, she couldn’t keep going between them not knowing if she was going to hurt one or the other, or worse, herself.  

“Look,” Ryan interrupted her thoughts, saying, “No matter what, I know you’d come back to me. If you think I'm going to be mad at you seeing Gavin, you’re wrong. It didn’t stop me in the shower earlier did it?” He said lightening the tone, whilst simultaneously making her remember the feeling of nervous excitement she had felt, and making her skin tingle with that again now. She had forgotten he had said he could smell Gavin on her. 

She looked down at her hands, and said quietly, “No, I guess not. I just... I’m just so confused at if I'm doing something wrong.” Just as she finished speaking, she felt the car come to a stop and lifted her head to see him put on the hand break. Looking out the window she recognized her building. He turned in his seat, and caught her gaze locking his eyes with hers, as he said, “I don’t mean to confuse you. We've just never had to describe it before. Maybe polyamorous would be the best way.” 

She rolled the word round in her head, she had come to suspect, but something still seemed off, “So, you all share each other's girlfriends?” She asked honestly, trying not to cringe at using the word girlfriend in front of him, she was nothing close to that.  

“Not exactly.” He tilted his head and squinted, as if she was right but also wrong, “Maybe polyamorous is the wrong word for it. I can't promise I’d never be jealous. It's hard to explain, it hasn’t happened to us on this level before.” 

She was starting to get curious but felt the frustration building, asking instantly, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean.” He said pausing as if he was trying to find the words, “Relationships with us aren't what they are in the normal world.” 

She found the words rubbed her up the wrong way as she said with a tone of annoyance, “What does that even mean? Everyone keeps saying that to me and not explaining what the hell they’re talking about.” 

He rubbed his face with his hand, and searched his head like even he didn’t understand, saying, “They just don’t. This is new to us too.” 

“What's ‘new’?” She asked getting impatient and she felt her voice raise. 

“Liking you.” He answered instantly; his voice risen to match hers. 

She was even more confused by the answer, but the honest exclamation was enough to make her sit back and lower her building tension. She tried to think what he could mean. Had he never liked anyone? He used the word us, have they all never liked anyone? So, she asked calmly but instructional, “Explain it to me?” 

He let out a sigh, and then took a breath. He didn’t look nervous or confused, he just looked like he had never had to give this kind of stuff much thought, and he seemed to be figuring it out in front of her.  

“For as long as I can remember, there hasn't been a  _“girlfriend”_ to any member of our crew. Even Jack has been there from the beginning and has never been inclined to anyone.” She tilted her head as she listened, she could feel her heart beat faster, like she was getting information that no one has had the privilege to hear.  

He continued, leaning against the back of the seat on his shoulder as he become more comfortable telling her their history, “Over the years, it became more and more common to just have...” He searched for the wording, then adding, “Flings. You can’t trust many people in our line of work, so the relationships we did have never lasted very long, and loyalty to them or vice versa was never a factor.”  

“You mean,” she interjected, “You shared them.” 

“Yeah.” He answered honestly with a shrug, continuing, “Girls came and went, who’s bed they slept in was never a concern to anyone. It just wasn’t a big deal. A girl I slept with one night could have been in Geoff's or Jeremy’s bed the next night.” 

“Oh,” She said, starting to finally understand the best she could. 

He continued, “The problem is we’ve never had to deal with someone like you.” 

“Because you  _like_  me?” She questioned, jig sawing the story together. 

“Yes.” He locked eyes with her, and held her gaze as he added, “I’ve never liked anyone the way I like you, or been able to be as honest with someone about what I do the way I can with you.” 

She held his stare, and tried to find the right words to say, she felt the twinge in her stomach at loving hearing him say those words. Knowing just exactly how he feels. He continued before she could speak, saying, “And I know Gavin feels the same.” 

The mention of Gavin's name made her mind spin, “You do?” She questioned, feeling her throat go dry. 

“We do talk.” He smirked, still looking as calm and collected as he always does. 

“Oh,” She said, looking away with a blush, “And he told you that?” 

He tilted his head, saying sweetly, “He said that he has this pulling attraction that he can’t stop.” 

She felt her heart jump in her chest, Gavin had acted like he knew nothing this morning. Not only had Gavin admitted that, but he had done it to Ryan, and Ryan was okay with it? She put her thoughts into words and asked, “So, you’ve both talked about this.” 

“We had to.” Ryan said obviously, “After I realized there was something between you both, I spoke to him before I joined the party last night. We both decided we would deal with it as it comes. But like I said I can’t promise I’ll never get jealous.” 

She felt her lips tug into a small smile, it felt surreal to hear. She had been given the go ahead to date them both. As she was thinking, she must have been silent for longer than she thought, as Ryan asked, “Is this too much for you?” 

She refocused her gaze, and looked at him, biting her lip as she took in his strong expression. He looked like this was the first time he had ever bared his feeling to anyone, and as much as he never showed any weakness, she was sure she sensed some nerves at how she would react. She looked into his eyes, and decided the only way to reply, as she leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of his head, pulling him into a kiss. It was crazy, and dreamlike, she had never been in a situation like this before, but the way she was feeling for these men was telling her it was the right thing to do. She kissed him passionately, letting her tongue touch his lips and feeling them part for her. As soon as he seemed to realize this was her answer, he instantly relaxed and took control of her lips, taking the relief from the conversation mixed with the lust between them to kiss her. 

The kiss slowed, and when their lips parted, she rested her forehead against his, and she felt the little giggle at the back of her throat. 

“Are you less confused?” He said with his deep lustful tone, as she giggled. 

“Slightly. But it’s new to me too. I don’t want to fuck this up.” She smiled honestly. 

He lifted his hand to her face, and caressed her cheek as he lent back to look at her, saying, “Don’t worry about that. We’ll deal with whatever comes. Just enjoy the ride.” 

She smiled sweetly, and said, “Okay.” 

He gave her the signature smirk she had come to know before he lent his face back to her and kissed her. They spent the next few minutes saying their goodbyes, and eventually she left the car and had made it back into her apartment. When she closed the door, she lent back up against it and went over what had just happened in her head. She knew she would have to talk to Gavin, but now that she felt no guilt it made her excited to do so. An excitement started to build inside her. She couldn’t even put it into words, and she definitely didn’t have a set of words to describe what they were, but she didn’t need words. She just felt what she could only describe as contentment. 

oOoOoOo  

The morning from then on was a blur. Somehow, she had gotten herself changed, ready and driven to work without ever really focusing on what she was doing. With her head too preoccupied on the thoughts spinning in her mind. She had walked into the tattoo studio and caught up on what she had missed, but still her head was focused on replaying the morning over in her head. If she wasn't replaying the picture of herself in the shower with Ryan, she was imagining the image of Gavin pressing her against the wall. A few times she had to snap herself from her own thoughts as someone talked to her. 

She just couldn’t help herself, the thought of being able to see both of them, to not have to feel guilt, she just didn’t want the bubble to pop. As she sat at the reception desk, tapping a pencil against the wood she wondered what she would do next. She had to talk to Gavin, she wanted to hear his side too. If it was true that he had already talked to Ryan then she had a bone to pick with how he hadn't told her this morning. He could have told her everything, but instead he let her question what she was doing. The more she thought about, the more she realized that was probably his intention. 

The day passed slowly. She had been in the studio for just over four hours, and even getting here at midday had still not helped the time from dragging. She had tried to occupy her time with walk in tattoos, small talk with the rest of the staff, but she just couldn’t stop thinking about what she was missing. She loved her job, loved this place, but her mind was just too preoccupied. 

“Right.” She said, standing from her computer in her office where she had spent the last twenty minutes scrolling through emails. Walking out into the studio, she found Burnie, and got his attention while grabbing her jacket from the rack on the wall, saying, “You good to lock up later?” 

“Sure.” Burnie said, lifting his head from the customer he was working on, “You got an appointment or something?”  

“I don’t know.” Y/N said honestly, as she shrugged on her jacket, “I just have things to do.” 

“Okay.” Burnie replied with a titter as he watched her walk out of the door. 

In the street, she walked over to her car that she left at the side of the road, and got inside, shoving the key into the ignition and starting it up. She moved the gear into first, and then stopped with her hands on the steering wheel, staring out of the windscreen. Stopping with the thought of not having a clue where she thought she was going. She flicked the gear back out and sat back in her seat with a huff, letting her head fall back to rest and closing her eyes, not knowing what she was expecting. 

She took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. The impatience that had started to build in her since walking into the studio had made her insatiable, she just needed time to move faster. So, she could just be with them again, talk things through, hear what they were doing. 

She pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and scrolled the last called numbers, the most recent being the call to Gavin she had done when he was at the strip club. Pressing dial, she held it to her ear, hoping the right words would come when he answered. 

The call rang out for a few rings, and by the sixth ring she was starting to wonder if she should just put it down. Was she looking too eager? Just as she was about to hang up, she heard the call get picked up, and she heard muffled noises in the background. She listened carefully, but couldn’t make out what she was hearing, sounds of voices and what sounded like cracking. 

“Gavin?” She asked curiously, and started to feel her nerves raise the longer it took to answer. 

“Gavin?” She asked one more time when nothing replied. 

“Hey.” The voice finally came, and she finally took a breath, but he sounded breathless and edgy. 

“What's going on?” She asked confused. 

“Nothing much. Shit!” He replied, faking his calm voice, but the background noises were getting louder, and she could hear voices of other people shouting. 

“What was that?” She asked sitting up in her seat, as her heart began to race at all the endless possibilities at what could be happening. 

“What was what?” Gavin said, feigning like he didn’t understand, but as he finished his sentence, she heard clear noises of gunfire. 

“Are you firing a gun?” She demanded to know, as every other thought left her head. 

“No.” He lied obviously, followed by more gunfire.  

“Who are you on the phone to right now?!” The voice was muffled and far away, but she clearly heard the voice of Michael shouting in the back.  

“Y/N.” Gavin shouted back, and then directed his voice back to her to say, “Now’s probably not the best time to talk, can I call you in a bit?” 

“No!” She shouted back, her thoughts starting to race with worry at what they were doing, “Where are you?” 

“The hospital roof.” Gavin answered like that was supposed to make sense to her. 

“And what are you doing on the hospital roof?” She answered feeling the worry mix with frustration. 

“Um... Well... I can’t really explain...” Gavin replied, and she wasn’t sure if he was hiding what he was doing or if he was scared to say it. Just as she was waiting for a more explanatory answer, she heard the sound of bullets closer to him, and Gavin cursed in fear. 

“Right. That’s it. I’m coming to the hospital.” Y/N said in an instant reaction, and used her other hand to put the car in gear. 

“What?! No!” Gavin shouted down the phone. “You can’t come here.” 

She was just about to answer when she heard a rustle on his end and then the voice of Ryan, saying sternly to her, “Y/N, do not come here!” 

“Ryan?” She asked now feeling her worry and confusion double, “What is going on?” 

“Y/N, listen to me.” Ryan said seriously getting her focus back to his words, “Do not come here. Do you understand?” 

“But...” She was going to argue, when Ryan interrupted saying, “No. I said, do you understand?” 

She felt her throat tighten, his authority being impossible to say no to, so she answered quietly, “Yes. I understand.” 

“Good, I’ll explain later. I promise.” He ended his sentence and then the line went dead. 

She dropped her hand to her lap looking at the screen, her jaw dropped as she tried to figure out what had just happened. What were they doing? Her worry was too much to handle. They were supposed to be laying low, and whatever they were doing was far, far from it.  

She shoved her phone in her pocket and looked in the rear-view mirror at her reflection, gripping onto her steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. She had to leave it, do as Ryan said, she should  _not_  go. Growling at her reflection, she shook her head; not able to shake the feeling she should be there.  

“No.” She said quietly to herself, arguing with the voice in her head telling her to go. What if it was bad, what if one of the bullets she heard found her, and she disobeyed his order. But also, what if one of the bullets hit them and she could have helped. 

“Fuck it.” She said, shutting all the voice in her head up with two words. Planting her foot down on the accelerator, she shot off quickly down the road into traffic. She was just going to check it out. At least that’s what she told herself. 


	14. Consequences

Planting her foot on the pedal, she barely let up on her speed as she swerved in between the cars, shooting down the streets to get the hospital. Hearing as cars behind her laid on their horns as she over took them. She prayed that no cops were hiding behind any corners right now, but something told her they were busy elsewhere.  

The other cars on the road swerved to avoid her as she skidded around corners with a loud squeal from her tires. She was grateful to the adrenaline in her system for making her feel fearless as she took some cars head on before finding a gap and swerving out of the way ahead of traffic. Her car was old and didn’t look pretty, but it moved faster than most, and right now she was hoping that was all that mattered. 

She kept on speeding with her engine roaring as she made her way closer and closer, desperate to know what was happening. When suddenly she had to slam on the breaks to slow down for traffic at the junction that the hospital was down. She stopped behind four other cars that had begun to cue, and looked down to the front, where an officer was directing the first car away from the street. “Oh fuck.” She said under her breath, whatever was going on down there, wasn’t good. She would never be able to get a good look from here. 

Looking to her left and right, she looked out of the windows for another idea she could use. To her left, at the side of a restaurant she saw a back alley run behind some of the buildings down the street she wanted. She looked for any other options, and then caught the view of traffic lining up behind her in her mirrors. There was no way back out now. Grabbing the wheel, she spun it quickly left, and quietly turned into the alley to her side, driving down between the tight space, avoiding the dumpsters and boxes as she went. 

She kept on driving quietly until the alley came to an end, with a turn out onto the street the hospital was on. Driving forward carefully, she poked the front end of the car out of the alley to try and get a glimpse of anything. Nudging forward, she saw across the street and slightly down the road the front of the hospital come into view. Outside the entrance was littered with three polices cars, flashing blue lights. She watched as cops ran from their cars, and into the hospital. Focusing back on the situation, she leaned forward in the car, trying to look to the hospital roof, searching for any signs of the crew. 

She could see nothing up there, the roof was just out of view, without them being stood on the edge she wouldn’t have a clue if they were up there or not. Just as she was giving up hope, she glanced the nearby roofs and caught the sight of a figure climbing down a ladder on the building to the right of the hospital. The figure then disappeared out of view down into the alley between another building to its right. She looked back to the roof, and watched as police ran to the edge of the building and began to fire at the person that had disappeared between the buildings. Her heart was starting to race. It was them. She knew it, and the police were on their heels. 

Movement at the hospital entrance caught her eye, and she looked back just in time to see the police who had entered the hospital run back out into the street, heading straight for between the buildings. They knew they were there. They had them surrounded. 

“C’mon.” She spoke quietly, gripping the wheel in her hands, hoping to see them escape, to see them play a plan to get out any moment. She watched as the police gained on the alley between the buildings, and her eyes shot back to the roof where the other police crew were starting to climb down the same ladder they had just descended. 

“No.” She was starting to panic; she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. There was no way out of that alley, they had no escape. Lifting here foot from the brake pedal, she hovered the accelerator. If they weren't going to make it out, she would go in for them. She watched hoping to see them, but the seconds seemed to drag on forever and nothing happened. The ground crew were nearing, in seconds they would open fire, and it would be like shooting fish in a barrel. 

That was it. It was all the time she could give. She planted her foot on the gas and fired her car out of the alleyway, fighting the wheel spin as her tires squealed onto the street towards the scene. The next moments seemed to play out in a few seconds, but to her they were dragged out and lasted an eternity. She looked up at the ladder just in time to see the cop who was climbing it lose his grip as he took a bullet to the back and crash down on to the concrete. As she neared, she watched as the ground cops who reached the opening to the alleyway fired their weapons but were forced backwards with a barrage of bullets that were being fired back from down the alley. Bullets that she seemed to be driving into. But her foot stayed firmly planted, changing gears as her car revved loudly towards the chaos. Just as the police in front of her heard her coming, she watched as they took bullets to the chest, and fell to the ground.  

She turned her head back to the entrance of the alley and watched as three masked men ran out into the street. She swerved quickly avoiding them and slammed on the breaks, coming to a skidding stop in front of them. Her heart was racing beyond control, and she felt her hands shaking as she gripped the wheel. The three men jumped as the car neared them, and seemed to pause for a millisecond as they realized who was driving. Instantly, they ran for the doors and pulled them open, barreling into the car. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Ryan shouted from behind his darkened skull mask, as he slammed the passenger side door behind himself. 

“Not the time!” Gavin yelled from the back seat, as he shot out the window, “Drive Y/N!” 

The order combined with the gunfire instantly made her slam her foot back down and shoot off down the street. Some of the cops from the ground began to raise from their position, clutching their wounds as they lifted their pistols to fire at them. She gasped as she heard the sound of bullets firing into the metal of her car.  

“Here.” Ryan said from her side. She kept her eyes forward as she felt the mask get pulled down her face. She glanced to her side, and watched as Ryan was barefaced and lifting his gun up to window. 

“What about you?” She asked.  

“You need it more.” He replied adamantly. 

She kept on driving down the street and reached the end of the road, seeing the cop cars creating the road block to stop traffic from entering. The cops who were stood there seemed to not expect their arrival and jumped out of the way, grabbing for their guns.  

She grabbed the wheel and pushed through a small gap between the cars, crashing the front end of her car into the side of the cops as she went. Michael and Gavin began to fire from the back seats as she drove full speed down the now busy street avoiding the cars pulling out on her. 

“Where do I go?” She asked loudly, above the noise of bullets. She had not thought this far ahead, and her nerves were starting to come back. 

“I’ll direct you. Keep driving. Avoid the cops.” Ryan said as he spun in his seat and shoved his head out of the passenger window shooting his gun behind the car at the cops that had caught up with them. She looked in the rear-view mirror and watched as the police car spun out of view and crashed into a parked car on the street. 

“Oh my god.” She exclaimed as she gripped the wheel and looked back at the road. Swerving between the cars in front of her, just narrowly missing a car about to jack knife her as she ran a red light. 

“We’ve got to lose them before the chopper is called,” Michael said from the back seat, as he reloaded his gun, “We’ll never lose a helicopter in this piece of shit.” 

“Fair point.” Y/N said as she kept her eyes forward. 

“Turn right down onto the dirt road in about half a mile.” Gavin said sternly directing it at her. 

“Are you kidding me? They're on our ass.” Michael shouted. 

“Then shoot them!” Gavin shouted back, as they both stuck their head out of the windows to fire behind them. 

Ryan sat back in the car, and began reloading his gun, saying loudly above the noise, “Take the next left.” 

“But Gavin said...” She argued, 

“Trust me!” Ryan interrupted, looking at her sternly. 

She did as he said, and looked for the next left, drifting the car as she skidded around the corner. The guys in the back seat fell back into the car, with Michael saying, “Jesus! Give me some warning next time, I nearly flew out the window.” 

“Where we going?” Gavin shouted confused. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Ryan replied, adding to her, “Go right, between those two buildings.” 

She braked sharply, just in time to squeeze the car between the buildings he directed her to, and she heard Gavin say, “If they follow us down here, we’re fucked.” 

“Then makes sure they're not following!” Ryan shouted, sounding more and more pissed off. 

“Fuck.” Gavin said as he spun to look out of the back window. 

“Keep going.” Ryan said as he pointed ahead for her. 

“You better be right Ryan.” Michael said, leaning forward to look out of the front of the car at where they were going. 

She followed his directions, and seemed to be driving down small back streets that were boarded by what could only be described as crack houses. She followed his every word, and when he told her to slow down, she did. As they began to take on a more reasonable speed, Gavin turned and sat back in his seat saying, “There's no sight of them.” 

“Perfect.” Ryan said with a successful smirk on his face, saying to her, “Turn under here, and park under the bridge.” He directed her on to under a bridge that had been graffitied, and looked like it was charred with burnt soot. She did as she was told, and parked, lifting the hand break. 

Without the thrill of the chase, the car fell silent and she watched as Ryan pulled out his phone and started to tap the screen. She lifted the mask on top of her head, and looked into the back seat, and locked eyes with Gavin and Michael as they removed both their masks. Finally, able to take a breath and realize what she had just done. They both seemed to slowly smile, which made a grin spread on her face. Within seconds all three of them seemed to be laughing. She didn’t know why, she could still feel the adrenaline igniting her blood, and the relief of being sat here in silence with them seemed to make her feel hysterical. 

Michael slowed his laughter and said, “That was fucking crazy.” 

“Where did you even come from?” Gavin asked her through his smile. 

“I don’t know.” Y/N answered honestly, while giggling, “I just acted on instinct.” 

“It was like magic. We ran out of the alley and you just appeared.” Gavin laughed. 

“Thank god you did.” Michael added, brushing his forehead with his arm, “I don’t know what the fuck our next plan was.” 

“We would have been fine.” Ryan said calmly from his seat, still tapping his screen. 

“What?” Gavin said, unbelieving. 

“Come on, Ryan.” Michael added with his disbelief. 

“I’m not saying she didn’t help.” Ryan said lifting his head to look in the back seat, and then directed his gaze to her, finishing, “But I told you not to come.” 

Her lips parted in astonishment, and she squinted angrily back at him, did he really sound that ungrateful. She looked behind her to get back up from the guys in the back seats. Gavin tutted and rolled his eyes, and Michael said to her, “Ignore him. I’m glad you came.” 

She smiled sweetly, appreciating the gratitude for her risking her life, at least someone was willing to say thanks. 

“Okay, the police scanner says they’ve lost sight of us and called off the search.” Ryan stated, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He turned and looked at Michael, saying, “Can you get us a car?” 

“Sure.” Michael said, opening the door and getting out. Ryan looked at Gavin and said, “You know what to do.” 

“On it.” Gavin said, somewhat reluctantly, moving to get out of the car too. 

“On what?” Y/N asked, as she turned back to Ryan, and watched as he got out of the car without answering her. She spun in her seat and opened her door, getting out of the car, and saying as she walked around to where Ryan was walking away, “What are you doing?” 

As she followed, she caught the view of Gavin as he popped open her trunk and pulled out a gas can. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was next. She stood at Ryan's side with a look of loss on her face, as she watched Gavin begin to drench her car with the petrol.  

“Sorry.” Ryan said stonily, at her side, not taking his eyes off of her car as Gavin worked. 

She turned her head and looked at him squinting, saying, “No you're not.” 

He turned his view from the car and looked down at her saying, “No, not really. But you shouldn’t have come.” 

She huffed at his cold attitude, and turned on her heals, starting to walk away.   

“Where’re you going?” Ryan asked after her. 

“To wait with Michael.” She answered, pulling the mask from her head and dropping it on the ground as she left. She didn’t need to turn around as she felt the instant heat from behind her to know what was happening. As she walked out from under the bridge, she watched the flames light dance on the concrete at her feet.  

She carried on walking, joining back to the regular side walk and down the street, until she found Michael at the side of the road leaning against the wall, talking on his phone. As she reached him, he ended the call, shoving his phone away as he said, “A rides on the way.” 

“Great.” She said, faking a smile. No matter what he said, she couldn’t hide the dampener that Ryan had put on the thrill.  

“Ignore him.” Michael said, sensing her mood, and knowing what had caused it, “He just doesn’t like to admit he almost lost today. If you didn’t turn up, that could have been it for us.” 

“That’s why I came.” She said, a mix of anger and sadness welling up inside her, she had risked everything to be there. 

“I know,” Michael said sympathetically, sounding sweeter than she had ever heard him, he added, “Trust me, I'm grateful you turned up.” 

“Thanks”, she said with a small sad smile. 

Michael paused for a second watching as she shuffled on her feet with annoyance, and then said, “Come here.” and pulled her into his arms to hug her. She let her body fall against his chest and held her hands at his waist as he closed his arms around her back. She hadn’t realized how much she needed comforting until she was hugging him. As she felt his hands splay across her back, she relaxed into him and let it calm her down. She had been through something traumatic and exhilarating, and her emotions didn’t seem to know how to react. It seemed Michael understood that.  

“Don’t let him ruin the feeling.” Michael said quietly, and she felt the vibration of his voice against her neck, as he continued, “You did really well.” 

She smiled as she pressed her head into the crook of his neck, saying, “Thanks. But I just feel like it would have been better if I'd just stayed away.” 

“What?” Michael replied, his voice sounding energetic, “No, don’t listen to Ryan. He can't talk, he’s a fucking psycho,  _he_  makes stupid decisions all the time. I told you that the first time I met you.” 

The light tone of his voice made her chuckle, and she pulled her head up, saying, “Are you saying you warned me?” 

He pulled his head backwards, forcing her to lift her head and look at him, but he kept her body close with a hand on her waist, saying with a smile, “Yes, I fucking did.”  

The way he looked at her with honesty in his eyes, but the playful smile on his lips made her laugh. He seemed to have a way of being brutally honest but never malicious. Through her laugh, she said, “Next time I'll listen to you.” 

“Good.” He said, while lifting the a hand to gently touch her cheek, “Because I like it better when you’re laughing.” 

She felt her cheeks blush from the sudden touch of intimacy and the tone shift in his voice. On instinct she looked down at his chest to hide the shy smile that formed on her lips.  

“I like the way you blush too.” He said, with his voice adding a note of flirtation. She lifted her head with no point hiding, and bit her lower lip as he finished, “I’ll have to make you do both more often.”  

The atmosphere seemed to change in an instant, and it made her realize just how close she was to him. She could feel his breath on her lips, and the rising and falling of his chest. His hand on her waist was not letting up on holding her close to him. It felt comforting and intense all at once, and her first thought that came to mind was to kiss him, with her eyes dropping to his lips for a second, wondering if he would allow that. The adrenaline in her blood was only accelerating the urge to release her pent-up emotions in the only way she knew how.  

He caught her glance to his lips, and a knowing smile spread on his face. He seemed to know exactly what was going through her head. Just as he was about to speak, his eyes became distracted over her shoulder and his face fell back to a more neutral expression. His hands slowly slid from around her, and his body heat was pulled from her as he moved to her side. She brushed her hair behind her ear and turned to see what he was looking at, seeing Gavin and Ryan walk up to them.  

“It done?” Michael asked.  

“Yeah. Is the car on its way?” Gavin asked, rubbing his hands together. If he had seen anything his face didn’t show any tell.  

“Trevor’s coming.” Michael answered.  

“You didn’t tell him why, did you? He’ll tell Geoff in a heartbeat.” Ryan asked concerned.  

“C’mon, if they haven’t heard about it on the news already it’d be a miracle.” Michael said defending himself.  

Y/N seemed to then remember that she had never found out the reason they were involved in that situation. 

“Geoff is gonna be pissed.” Ryan said hissing an intake of breath.  

“How did that even happen?” She asked gesturing to all the guys around her. 

“Ask him.” Gavin said, pointing an accusatory finger at Ryan. 

“Me?” Ryan said scrunching his brow, “It was you who dared me to do it.” 

“Alright Ryan.” Michael said sarcastically rolling his eyes. 

“Hey. It wasn’t my fault... Gavin should have kept an eye on them.” Ryan replied confidently, brushing over the reason. 

“What happened?” She asked starting to get more confused. 

“We were pulling a job on the clothing store near the hospital.” Michael started to explain. 

“You were stealing? You couldn’t follow Geoff's rule for more than twenty minutes?” She asked in shock at their self-control, or lack thereof. 

“It was only a small bit of stealing.” Gavin said, holding his thumb and forefinger closely together to emphasize. 

She rolled her eyes in disbelief, then saying, “How the hell did it get so out of hand?” 

“While I was holding down the front of the store. Those assholes were distracted and let the hostages call the cops.” 

“I bet Ryan he couldn’t shoot the back door open with one bullet.” Gavin explained, like he was defending himself. 

“I did it though, didn’t I?” Ryan replied. 

“Yeah and took your sweet time about it.” Gavin said through a scoff. 

“I was lining up the shot. _You_ were supposed to be watching the girls.” Ryan argued. 

Michael turned to her and said, “This is what they were like when we were being shot at and forced to climb to the hospital roof.” 

“Wait.” She said breaking their argument, and waving her hands, “At least tell me you got something good out of this.” 

“Well...” Gavin said, squinting, “We never got the cash because the alarm started ringing before we got into the back.” 

“Are you kidding me?” She asked her voice low and disbelieving. “You mean you almost died, started a cop shoot out, and a car chase and didn’t even get anything from it?” 

She looked around to each of their faces and saw as their expressions changed as they tried to think through the benefits of what had happened, until eventually they settled, and Gavin said, “I got this.” As he pulled a branded beanie from his jacket pocket and pulled it onto his head. 

“Wow.” Y/N said almost feeling herself laugh, “Geoff  _is_  going to be pissed.” 

“If Gavin had just watched the girl.” Ryan said under his breath. 

“If you’d had just hurried up.” Gavin argued back. 

“Oh my god, let it go.” Michael said groaning. 

As they stood arguing at the side of the road, two cars drove around the corner and pulled up at their side. She turned and looked at them, and from the expensive model cars, and garish color schemes, it was obvious it had to be one of the crew. The tinted window of the mostly purple car rolled down, and behind the glass was the familiar sight of Jeremy in his sunglasses. He asked, “What the hell is going on?” 

As he finished his sentence the driver's door of the car behind his opened and she saw Trevor get out, saying, “Um guys, can we get moving?” He gestured behind where they stood, and the group turned to look at the rising clouds of smoke now starting to bellow out from beneath the bridge. 

“Whoa.” Michael said as he caught the view of smoke, “Yeah, let's go, we’ll fill you in on the way.” 

They all started to move to the vehicles and she followed suit walking towards Jeremy’s car in front of her. As she reached for the handle on the door, she bumped into Ryan reaching for the same handle. She stopped and pulled away, not making eye contact with him as she said in a quiet tone, “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” He said dully, “I’ll take the other car.” As he finished, he turned and began to walk to Trevor's behind him. She watched him walk away, and felt the anger start to burn inside her. Was he really going to be so petty? She opened the car door, and got inside slamming it with a huff behind her. 


	15. Distraction

“Five hours!” Geoff yelled, as he paced back and forth in front of the large sofa that they were all sat on. “Five fucking hours!” 

Y/N looked at either side of her with Michael on her left, and Gavin to her right beside Ryan. They had got back to the penthouse, and had been forced to sit on the couch and take the disappointed dad talk from Geoff. He had been shouting and rambling for the last five minutes when Gavin said, “We’re sorry, Geoff.” 

“Sorry?” Geoff said with an intense stare as he directed his gaze to Gavin, “All you had to do was not be  _you_  for a week. Why was that so hard?”  

“It  _was_ Gavin’s fault.” Ryan spoke under his breath. 

“Really?!” Michael questioned leaning forward on the couch to look at him smiling, shocked at his stubbornness. 

Geoff brushed his hands down his face in anguish, and Y/N added, “We got away though.” 

Geoff's eyes shot to her and from his expression she felt her stomach twist, he looked angry, and seeing him this intimidating was something she hadn't experienced before. It was scary, but something inside of her appreciated the authority. She lowered her head, looking at her hands in her lap, twisting her fingers together. 

She heard an exasperated huff, and timidly looked back up to see Geoff brush his hair back with his hands and say, “So..." Everyone on the couch focused their eyes on him and awaited his instructions, as he continued, “From now on.” He pointed his finger at everyone in front of him, “Stay in the fucking shadows.” 

She nodded with the others, as they said “Okay”. Geoff then added, “I’ve got some more clean-up to do.” He then looked at her and said, “Y/N you need to go back to your house and get some things to stay here for a few days. It isn't safe for you to be out of my sight right now.” 

“Okay.” She answered quietly, not daring to argue with this version of Geoff. 

“Also, call your insurance, tell them your car was stolen. Which reminds me, you’ll need a ride to your place.” He turned his head, “Ryan?” Geoff said ending by looking at Ryan. 

She felt her nerves spike, at the mention of Ryan being the one to take her. He hadn't spoken to her once since they had got back, and the more he started to blank her the angrier she felt. She turned her head and looked at Ryan lounged back on the sofa with his arm thrown over the arm casually, as he said, “I can’t.” 

“Why not?” Geoff asked, the obvious confusion in his voice at the sudden change in atmosphere between them. 

“I have plans.” Ryan answered coldly. 

There was a pause in the conversations, and she glared at him angrily, as Gavin said, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take her.” 

“Fine.” Geoff said, with a wave of his hand. Clearly annoyed at having to even deal with any of them. “Get on with it.” He stomped off out of the living area, and disappeared down the hallway. 

As Geoff left ear shot, Michael said directing at Gavin and Ryan, “You two just couldn’t keep quiet for five minutes?”  

“Me? I said nothing.” Gavin argued. 

Michael rolled his eyes at him, as Y/N stood from the couch and walked towards the elevator door. She needed to get out of here, her mind felt like the longer she stayed the more she was going to scream. She had thought she was doing something helpful by going to save them. But all she had done was make Ryan hate her, Geoff angry, and got her only car set on fire, and she wasn’t even allowed to stay at her own home because of it.  

“Y/N, wait.” The voice of Gavin came from behind her. She turned to see Gavin stand from the couch and follow her. Her gaze moved to where Ryan was sat and she locked eyes with him, feeling the non-descript glare he gave her. She stood her ground and didn’t look away. If he wanted to play this game, she would play it too. With a huff Ryan stood from the couch and turned to walk out of the living area. 

For a second, she felt accomplishment at making him break first, but then it was quickly replaced with anger. How could he behave like that? 

“Let’s get out of here.” Gavin said, pulling her along with her elbow. 

oOoOoOo 

She opened the door to her apartment and let herself inside, holding the door for Gavin behind her. After she had called her car insurance, she had spent the ride there making small talk with him about the chase they had been through, and he explained to her over and over that it wasn’t his fault. To which she nodded in a very Michael-like way, saying “Sure” with sarcasm. His huff and the way he defended himself explained to her exactly why Michael liked to do that. It was fun. Which was exactly what she needed right then. Ryan had put her in a foul mood. 

Gavin had tried to cheer her up on the drive, and explained that Ryan would calm down eventually. But that was the point, she didn’t want him to just calm down. She wanted an apology, and an explanation. There was no need for him to behave like that. It made her angry. 

“You shouldn’t focus on that.” Gavin said as he walked inside her apartment. 

She dropped the key on the counter, saying, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to moan.” She hated the way she must have sounded, whining about Ryan to the one guy who absolutely didn’t want to hear it. 

“It’s fine.” Gavin said with an unaffected shrug, and walked into her room checking out everything she owned. She realized then this was the first time Gavin had been here, she was so caught up in her own thoughts she had forgotten her manors, so she spoke, “Well, anyway, I’ll start packing. Make yourself at home.” 

“Wow.” Gavin said looking around the room dramatically, “This place sucks.” 

She huffed out a laugh, surprised at his blatancy, saying sarcastically, “Thanks Gavin.” While walking into her bedroom. Looking around the room, she grabbed a travel bag that she had shoved under her bed. Gavin followed her through to the bedroom and lent against the door frame, as he said, “No, I mean it's...” He paused searching for any words, before continuing with a more honest tone, “No, it's shit. I can't lie.” 

Dropping the bag on the bed, she unzipped it and spread it open, while saying, “Y’know, you have a real way with words.” She looked at him as she moved over to her dresser and pulled open the top draw. 

He crossed his arms across his chest and smiled smugly, before replying, “There's nothing wrong with it. I started out in an apartment just like this.” 

Without checking what she was grabbing, she picked up a stack of t-shirts from the draw, and walked back over to her bag, saying sarcastically, “And I should aspire to be like you?” 

“God no.” Gavin said with a shake of his head in absurdity, “But you can aspire to earn money like me.” 

She chuckled while shoving the clothes in the bag, before moving back to the draws, saying, “Trust me, I’ve been trying to earn money most of my whole life. It’s a hard thing to aspire to. Until recently, I had been trying to do it the acceptable way.” 

Gavin stood from where he was leaning, and walked into the room, standing at her side in front of the draws he asked with a look of intrigue, “It’s dull, isn't it? Being good.” 

Pulling open the second draw, she lifted her head to look at him, replying with honesty, “I never really thought so.” 

“But?” He asked, keeping his eyes on her curiously. 

She searched her thoughts, grabbing a stack of folded jeans and lifting them in front of him to say, “But, I didn’t know what it felt like to be unacceptable.” 

The grin that spread on his face said a million words, but the one word that instantly came to mind was success. He lifted his hands and grabbed the pile of clothes that she held, stepping forward to take them from her, and letting his fingers brush hers purposefully as he did. He kept his eyes intently on hers as he spoke, “It feels good, doesn’t it?” 

She felt the run of excitement in her blood from the way that his tone dropped, and the way that he lowered the volume of his voice to almost a whisper like it was a secret. It made it feel like what he was saying was just between them, like they were admitting to their darkest desires. Wetting her lips with a flick of her tongue, she nodded slightly, unable to lie.  

“You wanna go somewhere after this?” Gavin asked, seeming like the talk of excitement had given him an idea. Then adding, his voice still slightly quiet but persuasive, “I don’t fancy going back to the penthouse with Geoff like that.” 

She thought it over, it would be tense right now. “Sure.” She answered agreeing to not wanting to go there yet, before remembering what they were just talking about, “But it can't be illegal.” 

“I know.” He replied, with a playful shrug, and took the pile of clothes over to her bag adding, “I think we can make being good fun for just one night.” 

oOoOoOo 

He parked his car in the parking lot near the beach, and she could already see the lights from the rides from the pier. Giving away his location that he wanted to take her to. The sun was getting low in the sky, and the orange glow illuminated the people walking around on the beach.  

“Is this your idea of legal fun?” She asked, with a giggle, while opening the car door. 

Gavin stood out from the driver's side, and shut his door, saying sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, over the car roof, “It beats bowling.” 

She huffed a laugh, and walked around the car to his side, when she reached him, they started walking towards the beach, as she said, “I'm going to take you bowling out of spite.” 

He glanced at her as she fell into step next to him, and gave her a sly smirk, saying, “Give it a chance, you’re going to love it.” As he spoke, he slipped his hand casually into her palm and locked his fingers with hers, adding, “Unless you  _want_  to go back to the penthouse?” 

She let herself walk closer to him, embracing the way his hand felt in hers, saying, “Hell no.” The thought of going back there to an angry Ryan and Geoff did not sound appealing.  

“Thought so.” Gavin replied cockily, with a tilt of his head.  

She laughed as he led her on towards the pier steps, and couldn’t think of anyone else she would rather waste time with right now. He led her up the staircase at the side and they walked out onto the walk way that was centered between the attractions of the pier. They walked slowly down the walkway and she admired the lights from the rides as they flashed the different colors down onto them, and the way kids were running down the pier with balloons and teddy bears. It was just like she was back to being a teenager with nothing to do but hang around, before the weight of the world came down on her with having to get a job and pay bills.  

The smell of hot-dogs and candy floss filled the air, and it reminded her just how starving she was. “That smells so good.” She spoke hungrily as they walked closer to a stand selling the food.  

She turned her head to look at him, and his face was quirked into an odd expression, as he said, “That smells  _good_  to you?” 

She laughed, and gave a shrug, replying, “Yes! Sometimes the soul just wants street food.” 

“But still?” Gavin said question her judgement. 

She gave a fake offended stare, and said jokingly, “I thought we we’re being normal. Normal people would eat that.” 

He laughed, and pulled her on towards the stand, saying, “Then you can have as much gross food as you like.” 

She laughed as she caught up with him, and watched as he held in the look of disgust as he bought them each a hot-dog. She wondered if he was just squeamish, or if being a guy with endless streams of cash had made him this way.  

“I’m guessing you only get your hot-dogs made from a five-star chef.” She said as he offered her the food held in a napkin. She took it, and turned with him to walk over to the tables nearby. 

“No.” He said feigning offence, “What kind of guy do you think I am?” 

As she stepped over the bench and sat down at the table, say replied with a smirk, “A guy who called my apartment ‘shit’.” 

He laughed taking a seat on the opposite side of the table, saying, “Oh yeah, I did say that.” She gave an obvious nod with raised brows as she took a bite, and he added, “But no, I’m not a snob, I just think we should enjoy the best things in life.”  

She swallowed her bite, enjoying every second, before saying, “Trust me, cheap hot-dogs can  _be_  one of the best things in life.” 

“If you say so.” Gavin said with a disbelieving look. He then took a bite and chewed while thinking over every taste. After too long of a time to contemplate, he said, “It’s not bad.” 

She laughed, saying, “All that thought and you just say ‘not bad’.”  

“Yeah.” He said with a raise of his eyebrows and a smirk on his face, as he took another bite. She smiled as she did the same, thinking about how he was nothing like anyone she had ever met before. He seemed to be such a precise mix of obvious but equally unreadable. It made him fascinating.  

Gavin swallowed and then said with amusement in his voice, “At least I can say you’re a cheap date.” 

She laughed, before saying, “Wait, is this a date?” 

“Why not?” Gavin answered with a shrug and a smirk, adding, “Unless you still haven't talked with Ryan yet, like you wanted.” 

Chewing she remembered what they had talked about in the kitchen, as she swallowed and said with a coy smile, “Actually, I did.” 

“What did he say?” Gavin asked, screwing up the other half of his food in his napkin and putting it down on the table. 

In all the distractions with the car chase, and Ryan being mad at her, she had forgotten about the talk she had had with Ryan that morning. Digging up the thought she remembered about everything he had told her, about their relationships, how he felt, and importantly that Gavin had talked with Ryan first. No matter where she stood with Ryan right now, speaking with Gavin was important.  

“First off, he told me that you and him had already talked about this.” She said, taking another bite, and smiled smugly to see his reaction at her knowing. 

He looked down at his hands clasped on the table hiding the coy smirk, and then looked back at her saying, “We did, yeah.” 

 “You didn’t think you should tell me that in the kitchen?” She asked feigning annoyance, but her teasing smile gave her away. 

“Where’s the fun in that.” Gavin replied, tilting his head cheekily. 

She rolled her eyes with a shake of her head, but the little laugh that went with it took away from the tease. It was what she had been expecting him to say, she was coming to suspect that he liked to have fun in everything he did. 

“Besides, I didn’t want to make it easy for you.” He added, gesturing with his hands. 

“Easy?” She questioned, raising her brows.  

“Yeah. How else would I know you really wanted this date, without testing your feelings for Ryan?” He answered boldly. 

She should have expected that it was some sort of test. But the words he used seemed to also show that a small part of him was scared she would have just chosen Ryan. She answered, “You should have known that from the kiss in Jack’s room.” 

Her answer made a flirtatious smile spread on his face, as he seemed to relive the memory. “Fair point.” Gavin answered with a shrug, then asking intrigued, “What else did Ryan say?” 

She dropped her head to look at her hands, folding up her napkin with what food was left and pushing it away. Everything felt so different now with Ryan, it had changed so much from this morning. But until she had a chance to speak to him properly, she decided to forget the car chase and focus on what she knew. 

She searched her thoughts, trying to find a subtle way of saying what she had learnt, and replied looking at him, “He told me that you said you had a pulling attraction to me.” 

“That’s no secret.” Gavin said with an obvious shrug, and then smiled interested, adding, “What else?” 

She knew what he was looking for, he wanted to know how much she knew about them, and wanted to know how she felt about it. She took a breath, glancing up the pier and at the people that were walking by, before looking back and forcing through her nerves to say, “He told me monogamy wasn’t common with the crew.” 

He smiled and thought over her words, saying, “That’s one way of saying it.” 

She squinted, saying, “What would you call it?” 

“Not turning down fun.” He said leaning forward on the table, resting on his elbows, adding, “If we both want to have sex with each other, and everyone is okay with it, why shouldn’t we?” 

She felt her cheeks start to burn at his blatant statement. It seemed Gavin was much more clued into his desires than Ryan was. She looked around her to make sure no one had heard him, before looking back and saying, “Straight to the point.” 

He chuckled, saying, “You did ask?” 

Stroking her hair behind her ear, she tilted her head and raised her brows, he wasn’t wrong. She decided nothing was stopping her from asking more now, so she asked, “Have you always felt that way about sex?” She realized that saying the last word she lowered her volume so that no one would hear, and it made him smile seeing her shy. 

“Yeah. I guess I have.” He answered, explaining, “I don’t think sex has to be what people standardize. I wasn’t ever going to be the guy that got a girl and settled down at eighteen.” He locked his gaze with her as he spoke, and added, “Why should I settle when I can be honest and love who I like.”  

She nodded understanding as she listened, and started to think that Gavin seemed to know exactly what he wanted. It was refreshing to know that he was clear with his emotions. Gavin finished, saying, “I feel like relationships and sex should be about passion, and passion should be shared.” 

Something about his choice of words made her think about his past. He seemed so open and in control that it made her wonder, “Have you ever shared a girl at the same time?” 

“Like a threesome?” He asked blatantly and un-shocked. 

“Yeah.” She clarified, keeping her eyes locked with his. She didn’t know which answer to the question she wanted to hear, but she didn’t have long to think it over as he answered, “Yes.” 

Suddenly knowing that information made all sorts of thoughts go through her head, and spouted a thousand more questions that she wanted to ask. But right now, she couldn’t put any of them into words. 

“It doesn’t happen often, but it has been known to happen with some in the crew.” He added, filling the pause she gave, and continuing, sensing he may have given her too much information, “Just remember this is different for all of us. A girl has never got to know us like you have.” 

“Ryan said the same.” She smiled, remembering the look on his face when he told her liked her. 

Gavin smiled noticing her thoughts starting to tumble, and began to stand from his seat, saying, “Come on. I’m going to win you a teddy bear.” 

“What?” She said looking up at him as he started to step over the bench. 

He walked around the table, saying, “It wouldn’t be a normal date if I didn’t do something like that, right?” When he reached her, he held out his hand for her to take, and she smiled, taking it and stood up with him, saying, “I suppose not.” 

oOoOoOo 

As the sun began to move across the sky and get closer to the horizon, they moved to the end of the pier and stood at the railing watching as it dipped into the sea at the end of world.  

The impromptu date had gotten better and better as it went on. She was glad that even when she felt the least in control of her path in life, that Gavin was there to make her feel normal again. 

She stood at his side, clutching the stuffed seal toy that he had won her. She looked down at it, and laughed silently reliving the memory. 

“You like it?” Gavin asked resting his forearms on the railing. 

“Yeah.” She answered with a giggle, adding, “With how many times you had to play, it would have probably been cheaper to just buy one.” Gavin had won the toy from a stand where the player had to shoot a pyramid of bottles. It had taken him over ten tries to finally win her the lowest ranking prize. 

“But the thrills in the winning.” He said with a cocky smile. 

“A criminal would say that.” She joked laughing, and clutching the toy to her stomach. She seemed to grow attached to the cheap tatty toy pretty fast, saying, “I love it. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” He said happily, giving her a nudge with his shoulder.  

She smiled looking back out across the ocean, watching the waves roll with the light of the glowing orange sun bouncing off of them. This date couldn’t have been any more perfect. It was messy and didn’t go exactly to plan, and she loved every single second of it. The more time she spent with Gavin, the more she realized how sweet he was under all of his shows of obnoxiousness. The little sides of him that she got to see of him caring were like hidden secrets that only see got to see.  

She moved her gaze to her side, letting herself admire him while he watched the sunset. The only way she could describe his look was beautiful. With the warm sea breeze fluttering in his messy tousled hair, the way his tanned skin glowed from the glowing sun rays hitting him, and his eyes being illuminated to look angelic. He was stunning. She turned her head back to the view, and stopped her thoughts, she was becoming infatuated with him. The only way she could describe the feeling in her stomach was like a school girl crush. He made her smile, he made her want to be near him, and she loved that feeling. 

“How was our ‘normal’ date then?” He asked getting her attention back onto him. 

She smiled coyly, saying, “It’s the most clichéd date I've ever been on, with the most unclichéd guy.” 

He smiled warmly and replied, “I’ll take that as a win.” 

“Definitely.” She confirmed, leaning closer to him.  

“It’ll not be long until we don’t have to be normal anymore, and then I'll take you on a real date.” He said, with excitement in his voice. 

She felt her heart race at the mention, asking, “And how long do you think that will be?” 

“Well, Geoff has big plans on a drug deal he's setting up for in a few weeks' time. We’ll be back to our ‘normal’ selves by then.”  He answered. 

She bit her lip, feeling the excitement start to race in her blood. It was crazy how quickly she seemed to be getting used to the thrill of being a criminal. She turned her gaze back to the view watching as the sun got closer and closer to disappearing behind the horizon. All that was left was the slither of orange light sitting on the surface of the ocean. 

As she watched, she felt Gavin’s arm slide around her shoulders as he pulled her into him, and felt the giggly smile spread on her lips. He was playing this date down to a tee, even with the cheesy moves, and she knew better than anyone Gavin was slicker than that. She lifted her head to look at him, and only saw his lips pull into a knowing smirk as he kept his gaze on the horizon. She looked back watching the view and couldn’t take the smile from her face if she tried.  

Just as the sun started to disappear, he said her name to get her attention, and she turned her head to look at him. Which she was instantly met with his lips joining quickly with hers. The sudden touch of him kissing her made her eyes flutter closed, and she gasped lightly from the surprise. The tingle that went through her skin made her shudder with excitement, every time he kissed her it felt like the first time, and this was no different.  

He slipped his hands around her waist, and turned her to face him, as he indulged into his desires. This kiss felt different than the others she had given him. She had only known rushed and fiery with Gavin. But this was slow, and savored. His hands held her close, but his lips moved with ease, letting his tongue slightly tease hers, enjoying the drawn-out experience he could give. 

It felt intoxicating in the best possible way, and she never wanted it to stop. But it did, and as she opened her eyes the orange glow that had been surrounding them had disappeared, and they were left in the half-light glow of twilight as the night was rolling in. She looked up at him and smiled softly at how he looked just as beautiful without the sun’s glow. 

He held her close to him, as he looked into her eyes, and said, “Let’s go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is about the get steamy. Bet you can't guess who with. <3


	16. Inhibitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter. I hope nobody minds, it just didn't feel right splitting it up. <3

Gavin had said he knew the penthouse would be empty when he saw that the crew's cars were missing from the garage. They had made it back to the quiet apartment after a flirtatious promise filled car ride, and she could still feel the buzz in her blood from the date she had had with him. 

The dark empty penthouse began to glow softly with warm light as Gavin walked through the room flicking lamps on as he passed. She dropped her duffel bag on the ground as her eyes caught the couch. Making her way over to it, she fell tiredly into the inviting comfort. As she shuffled back on the couch, she watched as Gavin disappeared into the kitchen and she let herself kick off her shoes and relax. She slouched back and let her head rest over the back of the couch closing her eyes. For the first time all day she finally felt like she could unwind. The stresses and excitements of the day had made her mind tired, and if it wasn’t for Gavin filling her with adrenaline with his attendance, she would have fallen asleep right there and then. 

“Drink?” Gavin's voice broke through her dream and she lifted her head to look at him. In his hands he carried a bottle of whisky, two glasses and had two cans of coke nestled in the crook of his arm. 

The thought of drinking after the day she had sounded fantastic, so she nodded with a grateful smile, saying, “Yes. Please.” 

He sat down at the side of her on the couch and placed the glasses on the table, opening the lid to the bottle to pour in the whiskey, saying, “Where's your seal?” 

For a split second, she forgot and then she giggled at his genuine lost voice that she may have lost the toy he had won her, and answered, “It’s fine, I put it in my bag.” She pointed at her travel bag that she had brought up with her from the car. But she found it incredibly cute that he was so worried, “Did you really think I would lose it?” 

“I spent a lot of time winning that thing. You better keep it forever.” He said joking, cracking the top on the can of coke to fill the glasses. 

She laughed, leaning back on the couch, and turned to face him, replying, “Y’know, for a guy who makes a living with a gun in his hand, you sure needed a lot of tries shooting those bottles.” He had taken over ten tries to finally knock something down. 

He finished filling the glasses, and leaned back on the couch next to her, saying with a smirk, “That was because they were glued down to trick an honest guy like me. The world is full of crooks.” He lifted his arm over the back of the couch to face her, and smiled his most innocent look. 

She rolled her eyes smiling, saying, “Yeah right. I know you well enough by now to know that you are far from innocent.” 

“Is that right?” He asked, leaning forward and lifting his hand to her face. He stroked, his fingers over her cheek, and subconsciously she leaned her face into his palm, enjoying the touch as he held her head. He continued, “I’m the most innocent guy I know.” 

She mirrored his movements, and leaned closer, letting his hand guide her to him, saying, “You must not know a lot of people.”

He chuckled as his eyes dropped to her lips, the tension had been running high since their kiss on the pier and now that they were finally alone with no distraction it was all that was on her mind. She cursed herself for even waiting this long to continue the kiss. 

Without a second thought she closed the gap, and leaned forward connecting her lips with his. The relief from feeling him back with her and igniting the fire in her blood was intoxicating. She didn’t want to waste another second. Lifting her hands, she slid them up to his neck, and held his nape as she pulled him forward.  

He moved with her pull, pressing her backwards as he impatiently forced her to lie down, hovering above her. It seemed Gavin had the same feeling of not wanting to waste any more time. Taking a breath, he said, “I think you like that I'm not so innocent.” 

She stopped his talking and pulled him down to her, sliding her hand into his hair, saying between kisses, “Maybe I'm not so innocent either.” 

The soft growl of appreciation that came from his lips made her body shiver. It felt like she had waited so long for this moment. Kisses here and there, quick non fulfilling touches, all it had done was had build this moment in her mind. She wanted this so badly, and wanted him more. 

His hand eagerly slid down to her hip, as he pushed his knees between her legs and he pulled her thigh up to his hip. He kissed his way down her jaw, dropping his lips to her neck, and letting his tongue brush against her skin as he did. 

She gasped up to the ceiling, swimming in the feeling of heat that was starting to run through her skin, and the soft tickling touch of his tongue teasing just below her ear. 

That was when they heard the familiar ding that came from the elevator.  

She froze in shock, her hands gripping suddenly onto him, not knowing who it could be, and heard Gavin curse in frustration into her neck at the interruption as he reluctantly slow, sat back up on the couch. She quickly did the same and swung her legs back to the floor, brushing her messed up hair flat and behind her ear, trying to hide the heat on her face. 

“Hey.” Gavin said addressing who had just walked in from the elevator behind the couch. 

She turned to look over the back of the sofa to see who it was, and watched as a dejected looking bunch of Michael, Geoff, Jeremy and Jack walked into the room. From the look on their faces they had not been out having fun like she had.  

She felt herself tense, remembering how she had left it, wondering if Geoff would still be mad at her, and looked across his face to try and figure out how he felt now. But all she could see was a tired appearance masking his feelings. 

“Where have you guys been?” Gavin asked, hanging his arm over the back of the couch to look at them. He didn’t look at all like he cared they may have just seen what they were doing. If anything, he looked annoyed they had interrupted at all.  

“Making deals with people I can’t stand, to fix the problem you created.” Geoff said accusatory towards Gavin.  

“Making bribes then?” Gavin said like it was normal for them to do this.  

“Yeah.” Michael said with annoyance as he walked around the couch and threw himself down next to her. As he let himself relax, he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. It looked like he had had a rough day. 

“That’s me done for today, that’s for sure.” Jeremy said exhausted, walking off down the hallway to his room. 

“Same.” Jack said, as she followed, equally dejected.  

“Now it your turn.” Geoff said with a confident stare towards Gavin. “Since you disappeared all day.” 

“What?” Gavin replied, the reluctance clear in his voice, “Oh come on Geoff? It’s late, can’t I go tomorrow.” 

“Gavin.” Geoff spoke his name with absolute adamance, clear he did not sound in the mood to argue. Gavin seemed to pick up on his tone too, and sighed as he turned back front on the couch, knowing that he had no other choice. He turned his face towards Y/N and smiled weakly, and from the look she understood that he was more annoyed he wasn’t going to be able to finish what they had started. She gave a reassuring smile, and he lent in to give her a peck on the cheek before saying, “See you later, love.” 

She said bye as he stood up from the couch and walked towards the elevators, instantly feeling the slight twinge of loneliness. She didn’t know where that feeling came from. As if on cue, she realized that someone was missing, and asked both Geoff and Michael, “Is Ryan not with you?” She tried to keep her voice sounding uninterested, so she wouldn’t seem like she cared, but deep down she knew it was pointless to do so.  

“Ryan’s staying out tonight.” Geoff said with tiredness in his voice, and a look in his eyes like he understood exactly why Ryan wasn’t coming back. He must have been filled in on what had happened. She gave a quick nod up to Geoff letting him know she understood the underlying message, and was happy that Geoff replied with a kind smile at seeing her slight sadness. At least he was feeling better with her now, she much preferred this version of his personality.  

Geoff rubbed his palm down his face in a sign of despair, saying, “Again, I’m going to make some calls to fix this shit. Again.” He repeated the last word for emphasis, and she bit her lip feeling guilty for her help in adding to his work load with the car chase. 

She watched as Geoff walked off tiredly, and left into a room she hadn’t been in, closing the door behind him. As he disappeared, she sunk back down dejected into the couch, pulling her feet up from the floor, and clutched her arms around her legs, while letting out a sigh.  

“Hey, you’re not still moping, are you?” Michael said from her side, as he leaned over and grabbed Gavin’s full glass from the table for himself.  

She tilted her head to look slightly up at him, she had sunk so low she was curled into herself, and smiled sweetly, saying, “Maybe.” 

“I told you to stop it.” He replied, taking a big drink from the glass, his stubborn attitude making her chuckle quietly.  

“I tried. I had forgotten until five minutes ago.” She argued back, feeling her playfulness start to rise again. At least she couldn’t feel lonely with Michael around. 

“Clearly not hard enough.” He looked down at her with a quirked eyebrow, but she could see the pull of his lips telling her he was teasing with her.  

“Okay, I’m over it.” She joked, putting on a fake dramatic smile. 

“Alright, you sarcastic fuck.” He said with a laugh, nudging her leg. 

Laughing, she leaned forward, dropping her feet back to the floor, and picked up her forgotten glass from the table, taking a drink she emptied half the glass in one gulp. She hadn't realized how thirsty she had been, or how hot she was. She sat back on the couch, resting the glass in her lap as she said, “Sorry, I just wish I didn’t care.” 

“That’s probably because unlike us, you have a heart.” He said as he brought the glass back to his lips and downed the contents. She watched as he swallowed, and then he took a breath as he placed the glass back on the table to pour another.  

“That’s not true, you have a heart.” She replied with a shake of her head not willing to accept that, “If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have hugged me after the chase when I felt like shit.” 

He poured the straight whiskey into the glass filling it almost half way, and replied, “That wasn’t me being nice, that was me trying to get into your pants.” 

She looked at him with her lips parted, as he set the bottle down, unsure of what to say. Until he gave her a glance with a sly smirk that said he was joking. In reply, she lent forward and shoved her shoulder into his, saying, “Idiot.” While she picked up the bottle and topped up her drink. 

As she added more whiskey, out of the corner of her eye she saw Michael knock back the new glass he had just poured in one motion. She lowered the bottle from her glass, asking, “Wow, real rough day huh?” 

He put his glass back on the table and took the bottle from her hand while answering, “Yup. The worst.”  

She watched as he poured more into his glass, before she turned back to the table to pick up the can of coke to add. As she reached for it, Michael stopped her, grabbing her hand and pulling it away, saying, “Hey, no mixers.” He moved the bottle back to her glass and topped it up with more whiskey, adding, “We’re getting drunk. You’re not slowing it down with soda.” 

“We are?” She asked with a smile spreading on her face. She knew how much fun it was to get drunk with him, and any opportunity to do it again would not be turned down. 

“Yeah we are.” He said as he finished diluting the left-over coke in her glass almost to the brim, “I had a shit day, you have emotions, it’s the perfect excuse to drink.” He placed the bottle back on the table, adding, “Not that we need an excuse, but whatever.” He brought his glass up to hers to clink, saying cheers as he knocked his glass into hers. She laughed as the liquid nearly spilled from her glass as he hit it, and lifted the drink to her mouth, watching as he began to down another glass in front of her. She mirrored him, and chugged the liquid back and felt the burn from the alcohol as she swallowed, tasting zero coke with it.  

Just as she got half way through and was lowering the glass from her mouth, she felt his finger push on the bottom of the glass and hold it up, forcing her to drink more. She quickly downed the rest before it spilled over her, and when it was gone, she dropped her hand back to her lap, taking a breath and scoffing at the taste, saying, “I fucking hate straight whiskey.” 

He laughed and took her glass from her hand placing it back with his on the table, saying, “No one likes it. It sucks, but it does the job and that’s all that matters.” 

She laughed quietly at his stoic attitude, and asked while watching him pour two more, “What did you do that was so bad?” 

“Not bad.” He clarified, lifting the glass back off the table, and handing it her, “Boring.” 

“Oh”, she said taking the glass, with him then adding, “Have you ever had to sit through a conversation with dirty cop?” 

“Can't say I have.” She said energetically, like that was a question she got asked all the time. 

“Well it sucks. They're shady motherfuckers with no morals, and I hate them.” He slouched back in his seat with his glass in hand, seemingly done with downing drinks now. He touched his hand to his chest as he added, “We might be criminals, but at least what we do is honest.” 

She sat back on the sofa too, and raised an eyebrow questioning his words, to which he replied, “Well, to a degree anyway.” 

She laughed and took a sip of the whiskey, cringing at the taste again, as she listened to him continue saying, “We do what we do by a code. They’re just creepy little fuckers who can't be trusted.” 

“So, you had to hold your tongue?” She questioned, understanding that for someone like Michael that must have been hard. 

“Yes!” He said like she was getting it, adding, “Which is not an easy thing for me to do.” 

 She could already feel the alcohol in her system warming her stomach, and she felt her eyes go slightly dizzy as she focused on him. “I bet.” She joked, taking another gulp of her drink. 

He looked at her squinting, reading her sarcasm, before saying, “Shh. Drink.” He said straight faced which was ladened with sarcasm, while lifting his hand and touching the bottom of her glass to raise it back to her mouth.  

She used her free hand to knock his hand away with a laugh, before saying, “At this rate I'll be drunk in seconds.” 

“Maybe that’s my plan.” He said with a raise of his eyebrows, and usually she would suspect he was flirting, but she seemed to never be able to read whether Michael was telling the truth or messing with her. 

“Really? Why’s that?” She asked taking a drink from her glass casually, and looking at him through her eyelashes. 

“It’s easier to get you into bed.” He said seriously, but he had a smirk on his face that she questioned. 

“Why do you think you’d need me drunk to do that?” She answered confidently, and missed the irony that the alcohol in her system was the reason she answered like that in the first place.  

Michael laughed and answered, “Maybe I'm the one who needs the drunken bravery.” 

“I don’t believe you’d ever need extra confidence.” She said watching as he raised his brows at her. 

“Why do you always think I'm lying to you?” He said getting comfy in his seat, and letting a playful smile light his face. 

“Because you enjoy winding people up.” She said gesturing to him like it was obvious. 

“No.” He dragged out the word as he shook his head slightly, his voice clear with humor, “Me?”  

Proving her point exactly, she used her hand to shove his shoulder, “See.” 

“Hey, you nearly made me spill.” He spoke with a smile feigning like he was annoyed, as he sat up.  She could sense that the amount of whiskey he had just ingested was starting to make its way into his blood stream as he became more energetic.  

He lifted the side of his glass to his mouth and licked a long line up to the rim, to not waste the drip that was falling down the side.  She looked away at the sight, feeling her blush rise. The booze in her body mixing with the lust that Gavin had left her with was not seeming like a good combination, and the view of Michael using his tongue like that was putting ideas in her head she hadn't thought about before. She shook the thoughts away, and looked back at him, in time for him to ask, “Let’s play a game.” 

He turned to face her on the couch, and rested his glass on his thigh, continuing, “Like we did when you asked me questions and I told you the truth.” 

Her excitement started to rise, she liked the idea of that, answering, “Okay.” 

“Except.” He added, grabbing the bottle of whiskey back from the table, “When either of us asks a question, we have to drink.” 

This could only end one way, she knew that. But it didn’t stop her from nodding to agree. 

oOoOoOo 

They had been playing for a while, and in that time, Michael had refilled her glass twice.  She had definitely crossed the line from buzzed to drunk, and the way that Michael was swaying with the bottle when he poured let her know he felt the same. She felt the perfect level of high, where the confidence was peaking, and the excitement was enthralling, but she could still tap into her consciousness.  

She had started the questions with simple fun ones, like his favorite food, and movies, and he had asked about her life. He even asked if she had done anything criminal before she met them, to which she laughed and said no, telling him they had corrupted her. His reaction to her saying that made it seem like he enjoyed knowing he had a part in that corruption, which in turn only made her excited for more. 

As she started to run out of basic questions, and her inhibitions were lowered, she decided that now was the perfect time to ask anything she wanted, so she asked, “I can ask anything right?” 

“Yeah.” Michael answered with a tipsy smile, “That’s the game.” 

“Okay,” She said sitting up in her seat, adding, “What would have happened if I would have met you first?” 

Michael took in the questions and tilted his head as he thought it over, seeming to play out the scenario in his head. Eventually, he said, “I probably would have fucked you and never seen you again.” 

“Fuck off.” She said laughing, and hitting him in the shoulder, “You don’t know I would have even gone for you.” 

“Oh, you would have.” He said confidently, with a tilt of his head like it was obvious. 

She shook her head at his cocky sarcastic attitude, and took her drink for the question. When she lowered the glass, he added, “But I'm happy we didn’t meet first, because I would have missed out on getting to know you, and I would have been an idiot.” 

She felt the blush on her cheeks as she smiled coyly, saying jokingly, “Yeah you would. I’m a treat.” 

He laughed and she felt his hand touch her leg as he did, before he said, “You’re right. You are.” 

He lifted his hand, saying, “Alright, what about...” moving his hand to his hair to push it back, adding, “What’s your biggest turn on?” 

She dropped her head forward to hide her laugh, being so drunk was not letting her keep her cool. He was definitely winning with the most intimate questions. Lifting her head, she tried to hide her coyness, replying, “Umm... I don’t know... Confidence.” 

He rolled his eyes, as he took his drink, before saying with a smirk, “What a cop out answer.” 

“What? Why? That’s a legit answer.” She replied, feeling giggly. 

He tilted his head, saying, “Girls always say confidence, why don’t you just tell the truth and say the dirty stuff.” 

She laughed with a shake of her head, saying, “Trust me, confidence can be dirty.” 

“Like how?” He asked with a grin. 

 “Ah-ah, it’s my turn now.” She said, avoiding the subject, she really didn’t want to be put on the spot. She continued, “What would your answer be?” 

“That your question?” He asked with a quirked brow. 

She nodded, taking her drink early, and gave a wave of her hand for him to answer. 

He thought for a second, with a mischievous smile spreading on his face as he said, “It might not be my  _biggest_  turn on, but, I love it when a girl looks at me with that look in her eyes that says she wants me, and she’s biting her lip like she can’t think of anything else.” 

As he finished his sentence, she released her bottom lip from between her teeth and looked down at her drink in her lap to avoid his gaze. Feeling as the heat spread on her face. He was really good at this. 

She heard a chuckle which made her look back up at him with a coy smirk on her face. When she locked eye with him, he spoke, “My turn...” He sat up straight as he searched his head to try and find the right question. 

While she waited, she took a drink to try and calm her growing arousal and watched him stretch his neck out and tilt his head from side to side as he thought. He started tutting as he contemplated the question, and she couldn’t stop herself from admiring him. His shoulders were clearly toned under his t-shirt, and the muscles in his neck moved as he stretched, it made her have to physically take a breath at how attractive he was. 

“I got it.” He spoke finally, and broke her leering at him. Her eyes snapped back to his and he asked, “Are you attracted to me?” 

The heat on her skin didn’t have to go very far, as he made her blush once again. She opened her lips to speak, but nothing seemed to come out. She shook her head and said, “What kind of questions that?” 

“Hey.” He spoke, waving his hand, “This is the game, you can’t answer a question with a question. You have to answer.” 

She rolled her eyes and smiled, looking away. She seemed to realize then that the only reason he could be asking these questions was because he knew the answer. He had been throwing these questions at her to test her, and then the memory of the hug after the car chase when she contemplated kissing him came rushing back to the front of her mind. He definitely knew. She looked back at him saying confidently, “You know the answer.” 

“Then say it.” He ordered with a smile, the teasing flirt in his voice was prominent. 

“Okay. Yes.” She said feigning confidence, taking a drink to hide her blush and the way it made her nervous to admit. 

He smirked cockily, saying, “I know.” and then took his drink for the question. 

The look of smugness on his face, triggered something inside her, if he wanted to ask questions like that then so could she. She didn’t need to ask if he was attracted to her, that part was obvious. If it wasn’t the types of questions he was asking, it was the way his eyes were tracing her. She wanted to go deeper, ask something that even he couldn’t expect. She thought for a moment, and then an idea came to mind, “My turn.” She looked at him through her lashes and spoke with filtration in her voice, “How many times have you thought about having sex with me?” 

He nearly choked on his drink, and when he finally got his breath, he began to chuckle, saying, “Not messing now, are we?” 

“Nope.” She said, cocking her head to the side, to mirror his brazen attitude. This was fun, and she could feel the nerves while she waited for the answer. 

“Are you sure you want to know?” He asked with a smug smirk. 

“Don’t answer a question with a question.” She joked, throwing his words back at him. 

“A lot.” He answered immediately, surprising her with his fearlessness, adding, “I’ve thought about it a lot, especially in the last hour. I could go into details if you want?” 

She felt the heat rise in her blood, and she smiled at that answer, why did she enjoy hearing that so much? She shook her head and said, “No, you don’t have to.” Then taking her drink for her question. She had to give it to him, Michael wasn’t one to back away from a challenge. He had definitely won this game. 

“Where’re you sleeping tonight?” Michael asked, as she set her glass back in her lap, the flirtation heavy in his tone. She could tell the alcohol had emphasized his lust, or at least was showing it to her un-hiding. 

“Is this part of the game?” She asked unsure if they were still playing. 

He chuckled, and said, “No.” 

“Oh,” She laughed, adding, “I don’t know. I haven't thought about it.” She answered honestly; she hadn't thought that far ahead.  

“There’s the spare room next to mine you could take?” Michael said with a tilt of his head. “You want me to show you?” 

She bit her lip lightly, after what they had been talking about, the invitation was full of promise. How could it not be? She knew what she was agreeing to if she said yes, but coming from him right then with the lust in his eyes, it was too tempting to say no to, so she nodded gently. 

“Come on then.” He said, quickly moving to place his glass back on the table and standing from the couch. 

She watched as he stood up tall in front of her, and her eyes traveled up his frame, drunk or not she knew she was staring. The invitation that he had given her was filling her with excitement, she still had so many questions. But right now, she wanted to find them out first hand. Snapping her thoughts back on track she placed her glass back on the table and stood up to join him. As she stood, she felt her head spin and the alcohol seemed to come on stronger. 

“This your bag?” Michael asked, pointing at the duffel that had been dropped there. 

Trying to hide how drunk she felt, she stood up straighter and said, “Yeah.” 

He grabbed the bag and swung it over his shoulder, saying, “To your room then, Newby.” 

She smiled at the affectionate nickname, and followed him as he walked towards the hall. Doing her best to keep upright, she tried to walk straight, but she felt too tipsy to even care, and all she wanted to do was laugh. 

They started to walk down the hallway, and she grazed her fingertips over the wall as she walked to balance herself.  

“You drunk?” Michael asked with a smirk, looking at her as they walked with his eyebrow quirked. 

“No.” She lied for no reason; he had seen how much she had drank. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked with a laugh. 

She was going to speak when her hand that was supporting her on the wall as she walked suddenly fell into a door way and she lost her balance, stumbling a step forward. She couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped from her, as she stood back up straight. 

Michael’s hand moved around her waist and pulled her close to him as he walked, saying, “Not drunk, huh?” 

She giggled, wrapping her hand around his back for support, saying, “Okay, maybe a little.” 

He chuckled, saying, “Good, because I'm fucked too.” 

She laughed, and she felt that they both seemed to be swaying as they walked. Resting her head against his shoulder she said, “You think I woke anyone up when I fell on the door?” 

“For sure. That’s Jeremy’s room and he’s a light sleeper.” Michael replied, matter of fact. 

She lifted her head dramatically and looked over her shoulder to see if he had come out, saying, “Will he be mad?” 

“Definitely.” Michael replied quickly, but the tone of his voice had the typical sarcasm to it. 

As she was about to reply, when they both heard the door behind them begin to unlock, and Michael interrupted saying, “Oh shit.” He laughed as he dropped his hand from her waist and grabbed her hand. Quickly, he pulled her along and ran into the empty room just before Jeremy’s door opened.  He slammed the door behind him, and flicked the lock, laughing as he stepped backwards into the room.  

She laughed with him and watched as he turned around dropping her bag to the floor, before stepping up to her, and lifting his hand to her waist while saying with a chuckle in his voice, “That was close.” 

“Yeah.” She agreed, feeling as his hand urged her closer to him. Her tipsy brain didn’t seem to mind the handsy touch he seemed to have, and just embraced the feeling. 

He pulled her forward until her body was almost touching his, and she raised her hands to rest them on his chest. She tilted her head feeling the rush of alcohol and his mood make her dizzy, as she said, “It’s so much fun getting drunk with you.” 

He laughed as he raised his free hand to her neck and with the back of his fingers, he brushed her hair away, while tracing her skin with his fingertips, saying, “Yeah. You too.” 

She hadn’t realized but at some point, she had closed her eyes as she felt him gently touch her neck, and stroke his fingers down her collar bone. But his low voice broke her dream as he said through the thought, “Y/N?” 

She opened her eyes and the way he was looking at her with lust in his eyes made her take a breath. She tilted her head down and looked up at him through her lashes, knowing full well that she was flirting, but trying to disguise it, as he asked, “I need to talk about what happened after the car chase.” 

She hadn’t expected that to be his question, but she quickly remembered what he was talking about, and she felt the blush spread on her cheeks.  

He continued, “I know what you were thinking.” 

She felt her tipsy brain try to come up with something clever, but all she said was, “You do?” 

“Uh-huh.” He bit his lip looking at her, and his eyes moved to her lips as he said, “Are you still thinking it?” She wondered if this was a trick, she never really knew what the right thing to do was. But she trusted her gut and felt the same urge she felt after the chase.  

“You shouldn’t have hesitated.” He said lifting his hand up to her cheek, adding, “I would have kissed you back if you’d have done it.” 

Her eyes shot to his, as she comprehended what he was saying. He would have? The nerves in her stomach began to roll again as she thought about what she was going to do. Finally, she was grateful for the alcoholic confidence, as she slowly slipped her hands up from his chest, to graze up his neck and hold his head. She urged him forward, pulling him down to her, as she placed her lips on his, feeling him encase her lower lip between his own. The rush of excitement of feeling something that seemed so out of reach happening was exhilarating.  

It seemed it was the answer he had been looking for, as he quickly returned the instinct, letting his restraint go as he pressed his kiss roughly back against her. She felt the lust ignite in her stomach, loving the way his hand on her waist slid around her lower back and pulled her closer pressing her hips against his. He eagerly slid his hand into her hair and held her head as he let his tongue push between lips to taste her. She let him eagerly take control of her, focusing on the intoxicating feeling of his tongue playing against hers, like he had just been given the go ahead to play out everything he had fantasized about. The most interesting thing to her thoughts right then was that her no part of her wanted to stop him. The voice that was usually there in the back telling her to think, had disappeared.   

She felt her legs begin to move as he started to urge her backwards, and suddenly she felt the back of her knees hit the bed frame as he pushed her to the bed, handsy and eager. They fell tangled in each other to the mattress, and he moved on top of her, keeping his lips magnetized to hers. She couldn't help but compare how Michael was the opposite to Ryan, he was impatient and didn’t want to take things slow. Something that right now she was grateful for. She didn’t want to wait. She liked selfishly how it felt to have him kissing her, and feeling from his touch the way he wanted her so badly. For a second, she wondered if letting go to these desires she craved, and letting go of her morals was having a negative effect on her behavior, but his lips moving down her neck felt too good to deny and why would she care about that right now. 

His hand slid determinedly under her shirt, and he roughly pushed it up over her chest, then hooking his fingers into her bra and yanking it down. Everything was moving so fast, and she loved the impatient rush from it all. He used his hand to grab a rough handful of her breast, groaning animalistically as he latched his lips around her nipple. Causing her to gasp as she felt him tug at her between his teeth, before lapping his tongue over the sensitive nub as if to apologize. The feeling of how fast this had escalated was blurring in her mind, and she wanted to move faster. She grabbed the t-shirt at his back, scrunching it in her hands and pulling it up his waist as instruction to rid him of it.  

Using his knee, he pushed in-between her legs, forcing them apart, and kneeled between her thighs. Kneeling up, he roughly pulled his shirt over his head, and she watched as his hair fell loosely back onto his forehead. God how she wanted to grab that hair and pull him back down to her. But her eyes trailed down his toned torso. Like Ryan, he was scattered with light scars and healed marks, some looking more recent than others, and it only made him look more intriguing. She lifted her hand and trailed her fingers down the center of his chest, tracing the healed mark of a puncture wound just below his ribs.  

“You should see the other guy.” He joked with the cliched line looking down at her, reading her expression as she touched the scars making assumptions. She laughed un-surprised, he never seemed to fail at making her serious side shut up. It was just what she needed right now. To forget about the significant and enjoy the moment like she should. She watched as the lustful smirk returned to his face, and the need took him back over, the slight pause in momentum being all he wanted to give. His head dropped back to her chest, kissing her breasts, and she embraced the soft touch of his lips and tongue on her skin as he moved down the center of her ribs, to below her bra and trailing down her stomach. His hands attached themselves to her waist and seemed infatuated with touching her, as he used his thumbs to massage circles into her flesh. 

She focused on the touch of his fingers and lips against her, and scratched her nails lightly up his back to return some of the sensation. His fingers moved with his head down her frame, until they hooked into the jeans and underwear she was wearing, roughly tugging them down her hips. He sat up to look down at her, as he pulled them eagerly from her legs. She lifted her feet, to let him pull the material off of her. After he had thrown the discarded jeans to the floor, he grabbed her ankles and spread her legs at either side of his hips. Her eyes kept glued to him, watching his expression as his eyes trailed over her nakedness. She bit her lower lip as his gaze stopped at her core and he reached his hand to stroke his thumb down her center, caressing her folds and spreading her to use the pad of his thumb against her clit. 

“Fuck. You look so good like this.” His voice was rough and needy as he watched his hand move between her legs. The touch he gave her combined with those words made her shiver, and she gasped quietly feeling her body yearn for him. 

The noise she made, made his eyes shoot back to her face, and the wild look behind his eyes only helped to make her more aroused. As he watched the soft pleasure play on her expression, his lips spread into a seductive wicked smile. Just as she was wondering what that smile meant, his head dropped from her view and she felt his tongue brush over his own thumb on her core.  

Her breath hitched, feeling the much more determined pressure of his tongue stroking over her clit. Finally, she moved her hands and threaded them into his short curls, gripping between her fingers, to hold him as his face moved between her thighs. As his tongue moved over her in repetitive motions, his thumb slid down her core, spreading her, before two of his fingers pushed inside her wet heat. She moaned lightly, arching her back off the bed, welcoming the intrusion and stretch his fingers gave as he moved them slowly inside her. 

Quickly, she felt the desire inside her rise, and her moans became louder as she felt his assault between her legs. When his lips latched onto her clit and he sucked, she yelped and gripped his hair tighter, not able to decide if it was too much or if he should do it again. The way his tongue then lapped over her soothingly made her groan his name in need. What he was doing to her was magical.  

Just as she was embracing the thought that she would keep him doing that between her legs all night, he moved his lips and started to kiss his way up her body, keeping his fingers moving perfectly in rhythm inside her. His kiss reached her lips, and eagerly she held his head to hers, tasting herself on his tongue.  

His hand slid from between her legs to her hip, and as she was getting lost in the touch of his tongue on hers, he pulled her with him as he rolled onto his back. Her body kept pressed against his, and she gasped into his mouth, moving her knees so she was straddling his lap, with her hands still threaded in his hair as she kissed him.  

The groan he gave as he bit her lower lip enticed her on further, and his hips bucked up into her, surprising her to feel he had already opened his jeans and pushed them down his hips. She didn’t know when he had done that, but right now she didn’t care, as she ground her hips against him, feeling his cock rub against her heat. Loving the sound of the groan he gave, and the way his hands tightened on her hips to force her to do it again. 

It was messy and rushed, and her thoughts were moving too fast or too slow, she couldn’t figure out which, but it felt good, so good, and she didn’t want to come down from this high.  Taking control of her need, she moved her hand to his cock between her legs, and lifted herself to ease him inside of her. 

His hands gripped her hips tighter, and she could feel his fingers digging into her flesh. But the way his head fell back onto the mattress, and the groan that came from his mouth as she slowly lowered herself onto him was enchantingly distracting from the bruises that were going to form under his hands.  

Her movements were slow, as she closed her eyes, placing her hands on his chest, and ground her hips on him. She let the feeling guide her, and enjoyed the pleasure that she earned herself. Dropping her head to look at him, she opened her eyes, and saw his expression that was infatuated with her, admiring every move of her body. Her lips spread into a smile, and she loved how confident the alcohol in her system made her feel, as she put on a show for him, letting her hips move purposefully up and down on him, and locking eyes with him as she felt the moans escape her mouth. 

The exclamation of him cursing under his breath, and the way his eyes fluttered closed was all she needed to know that he was enjoying the sight of her.   

“Take these off.” He spoke needily, as his hands rushed up from her hips to push the material of her shirt and bra up. Taking his lead, she crossed her arms over her chest and pulled the shirt off, tossing it away forgotten, and then quickly unclasped her bra and did the same.  When she was left fully naked sat on his lap, she placed her hands gently on his stomach between where her knees where knelt at either side of him. Using her upper arms, she squeezed her breasts together and then ground her hips forward slowly on him, giving a good show. The intoxication had made her brain filthy, or it was just uncovering what was already there, either way she was living for it. In reaction his hands grabbed her thighs as he groaned and seemed to contain his urge to grab her and take more.  

As he watched her slowly tease him, his hands tightened and he slowly bucked his hips up into her, subconsciously begging for more. In answer she started to move her hips faster, and started to lift herself up and down on his lap, feeling the sensation start to blur her vision, from him filling her deeper and faster.   

Her pick up in pace seemed to be appreciated from the repeated words of, “Oh fuck”, and “Yes baby.” That were spilling from his mouth. She felt the smile on her face as she dropped her head back in pleasure, at realizing Michael loved to hear his own voice as much in the bedroom, as everyday life. Something about his appraisal of her, and encouragement, only seemed to make her want him more.  

Suddenly she felt his hands slide behind her back as he sat up holding her in his lap. His lips moved to her chest, kissing over her skin and letting his teeth graze her nipples. She held her hands onto his shoulders as she continued to find her enjoyment from moving on him. The touch of his hands moved back to her hips and he pulled her down onto his cock, forcing her to be still in his lap. As he held her there, one of his hands moved between their bodies, to between her legs, and she moaned as he softly teased her clit.  

His hand on her hip held her still as she tried to move, as his fingers between them worked her nerves to the extreme. She grabbed onto his shoulders, feeling herself shudder in his lap. He was forcing her to orgasm for him, and with no movement from her being accepted, she had no choice but to let the wall down, and feel her pleasure envelope her body. As she came, she moaned his name, gripping her nails into his skin from the intensity, and fighting with her own body’s need for the friction to stop but to also never end.   

Her core tightening around him soon had him not being able to hold back, as she felt him release inside her. His arm wrapped around her lower back, as he bucked his hips into her, and she could feel the groans he gave reverberating against her chest.  

As the heat of her body started to cool, she was left with the spinning feeling from the alcohol still playing with her thoughts. Michael’s hand began to loosen from his grip, and he pulled his other from between their bodies, wrapping it around her back to pull her closer. He fell weakly backwards, pulling her body along with him, and she fell against his chest, breathless. His hand moved to under her chin, and forced her to move her face to his, where he lazily kissed her.  

She sighed softly against his lips, feeling as her skin began to cool against his chest where she laid. They said nothing, either from exhaustion, or everything already having been said, but the slow stroke of his hand moving up and down her lower back was enough of a message to tell her he was content. Her mind and body were spent, and as she rested her head back against his chest, taking a deep calming breath, she felt her tipsy brain give up on reality as she fell asleep. 


	17. Daybreak

She woke face down in the pillows, as her head began to feel dizzy and her throat dried up to the point of irritation. Turning her head on the pillow, she slowly blinked taking in the room around her. It was almost pitch black and she could only make out the outlines of the furniture from by the dim mellow blue light that was coming from the clock at her bed side. She lazily lifted her head and looked at the time. 2:37am. 

With a quite groan she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, brushing her forehead with her palm. All things considered she didn’t actually feel too bad from drinking that much. As her mind began to wake, she flashed back to how she got here, and seemed to replay the memory in her head. Instantly her head shot to her side, and she made out the sleeping figure of Michael sprawled at her side. He seemed to be fast asleep, and from the way he was breathing softly nothing was going to wake him from that drunken sleep coma.  

Relaxing back into the mattress she closed her eyes to try and calm her mind to go back to sleep. But the thoughts she had pushed away were starting to niggle at her conscious, with the voice in her head that she had suppressed with alcohol coming back with a vengeance. She knew it was futile. Huffing, she forced herself to sit up, she had to at least fix her dry throat before she could try and sleep.  

She gently swung her legs off of the bed, and touched her toes into the soft carpet. While standing she made sure she hadn't disturbed Michael from his sleep, and after seeing him not move a muscle, she tiptoed quietly to the bathroom. 

Walking into the pitch-black bathroom she waited until she had closed the door until she turned on the light. When she did, she had to wait for her eyes to adjust as they burned from the sudden brightness. She stood at the bathroom mirror, and run the tap in the sink to let it warm slightly, before using her hand to cup the water and splash it on her face, letting her drink some of the water to get rid of the itch in her throat. But she knew she would need something better to drink.  

Looking back up to the mirror, she grabbed the towel from the rail and patted her face dry, while looking at her reflection. It was then she realized this bathroom was almost identical to Ryan’s. The thought of him sent her mind racing, she wondered where he was, wondered if he cared where she was, she wondered if he’d hate her forever. As her thoughts began to spiral, she shook her head to rid them. The comedown from a drunken high was never the fun part. She needed to sleep it off. 

After a little more refreshing she finally finished in the bathroom, and turned off the light before opening the door back into her new bedroom. Michael still hadn’t moved an inch, and she smiled sweetly at how his frame was outlined, just hidden by the few tangled covers from the bed. He had made her time so much more enjoyable when she felt so lonely. All she wanted to do was crawl back in there and go to sleep, forgetting all the little thoughts that were ruining the good mood. But first, she needed water.  

She walked towards the bedroom door and picked up the first thing she could find from the floor, pulling Michael’s shirt over her head to cover herself while running to the kitchen. She didn’t think it would matter, no one should be awake yet, and she would be fast. 

Opening the room door quietly, she slipped out into the hallway, pulling the shirt down her thighs to try to give her more coverage. While tiptoeing down the hallway, she had to trace the wall with her hand to keep walking straight from how dark it was. When she reached the living area the room was slightly more in view from the night sky beyond the windows letting in some light to illuminate the furniture of the room.  

Taking a step forward she aimed to go to the kitchen, when she was distracted by a glow of a lamp’s light from under a door that was attached to the living area. Pausing her walk she wondered who could be in there at this time. She didn’t know what that room was, she had seen Geoff and Jack go in there a few times over the past few days, and felt her curiosity peak.  

She took a step forward towards the door and before she could stop herself, she was tiptoeing over. Stopping at the door frame she lent her ear against the wooden door and listened for anything behind it, hearing nothing. She bit her lip, her mind telling her to go back to bed, go to the kitchen, to just stop being noisy. But she couldn’t help her curiosity. 

She lifted her hand to the handle and gently pulled it down, feeling the catch open. Her brain was telling her to stop, but she shook the thoughts away and pushed the door open slightly to see inside, why shouldn’t she explore her new home. As the door opened up to the room, she had to adjust her eyes to the warm light of the lamp that was illuminating the room in an orange glow. When she was able to focus, she saw Geoff still wide awake sat lounged back on a leather sofa with a glass in his hand. He studied her in the doorway, bringing the glass to his lips, and before he took a sip, asked, “You get lost?” 

She felt her cheeks burn slightly, she didn’t really have a smart answer for that, so she said truthfully, “I was just curious.” 

Geoff swallowed his sip and smiled appreciating her honest reply, before resting his glass back in his lap, and saying, “Well, close the door if you're coming in.” 

She smiled concealing her excitement, and stepped inside, closing the door behind herself. A quick glance around the room she could tell this was Geoff's office. The grand wooden desk with leather chair at the back of the room, facing whoever walked inside. There were bookshelves lining the walls, littered with different books filling every shelf to the maximum. With Geoff sat on a long leather sofa that faced two leather chairs in front of his desk. At the side of where he sat there was a drinks globe that was left open with a bottle of whiskey having been pulled from it and left on the table in front of the couch. 

“Drink?” Geoff asked grabbing a small glass from the globe and setting it down on the table in front of him next to the bottle. She walked closer, the last thing she wanted right now was more alcohol, but she answered “Sure.” As Geoff had already began to pour it before her reply. 

He lifted the glass to her direction and patted the space on the couch next to him, in instruction for her to sit. She took the glass he offered and as she sat, asked, “Is this where you come to brood?” 

He chuckled and sank back into his seat, swirling the whiskey in his glass, while saying, “With the shit I have to deal with, you’d be brooding too.” 

She lifted her legs from the floor to cross them on the sofa as she sat, using her free hand to pull the shirt down her thighs to make sure she kept covered.  Hearing his reply made her feel guilty for adding to the worry with getting involved with the boys the day before. She looked down at the glass in her lap and said, “Yeah, I'm sorry about that.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Geoff said quickly after her reply, “I’ve dealt with worse than that. Trust me.” He ended with a low chuckle, and she lifted her head to see him take a drink, finishing his glass. 

She smiled relieved, seeing that he was genuinely not mad at her. It wasn’t a nice thing to hear that Geoff may have been upset with her. He was her first friend in this world that she had been invited into, the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint him. Lifting her glass, she pushed away the thought telling her not to drink and chugged back the whiskey that he had poured and grimaced at the burn in her throat. 

“Hey.” He spoke as he moved his hand and placed it over hers that held the glass, “This is thousand-dollar scotch, you don’t down it like collage beer.” He took the glass from her, and she felt the heat run up her cheeks from the embarrassment. He placed the glass back on the table, lifting the bottle and pouring more, as he said, “You’re supposed to enjoy the flavors.” He grabbed the glass and gave it back to her while finishing saying with a smile, “Not to mention you’ll get fucked up if you drink it that fast.”  

She laughed trying to hide the fact that she was probably still drunk running on what she drank with Michael earlier, and took the drink back, saying, “You probably shouldn’t waste your good stuff on me though. It all tastes the same.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Geoff said with a shrug as he filled his own glass.  

“Okay.” She shrugged with a raise of her brow, taking a sip and then saying, “It's still a waste.” 

He sat back throwing his arm over the back of the couch to face her as he said with a smirk, “No, I mean don’t worry about it, because it isn't my good stuff. The ten-thousand-dollar drinks are hidden away from you drunk idiots.” 

Her jaw dropped as she laughed from the sudden but humorous insult. She swirled the liquid in her glass and replied, “I would have a comeback, but you may have a point.” Lifting the glass to her lips she took a sip to hide the playful smile. 

He shook his head gently seeing her joke, and smiled lovingly, taking another drink, before saying, “You fit in here so well.” 

She felt a heat rise from her neck to her cheeks, whether it was from the burn of the alcohol she was drinking, or the sudden and appreciated complement, she couldn't tell. Probably both. “Thanks.” She said, playing with the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing. 

“I knew you would from the second I met you.” He said tilting his head confidently at her.  

She squinted with an intrigued smile, and asked, “How could you possibly know that?” 

“Because only someone as crazy as us would follow the guy who had just punched someone in front of them.” He spoke with fondness of the memory. She relived the memory of how she met him in that bar. How he had punched the guy who had been annoying her with his advances. Geoff continued, “Then you definitely had to be crazy to invite that same guy to get a tattoo.” 

She giggled, it did sound odd now he said it like that, but at the same time it felt right. She asked, “But how did you know I wouldn’t freak out when I found out who you were.” 

Geoff gave a knowing smile, as if he knew everything, before replying, “Because you already had an idea who I was.” He lifted his glass to his lips and said, “I saw you figuring it out.” 

She looked down at her lap, looking into her glass as she bit her lip. He really did see right through her. She lifted her head and asked, “So, why did you trust me?”  

He set his glass back on the table, refilling it and said, “Because I trust the people who when they see danger, they run towards it. That was you.” 

Drinking from her glass, she shrugged not feeling worthy of that kind of compliment, before saying, “I’d hardly say I knew what kind of danger I was running into.” 

“True.” Geoff said with a confident smile, “But I stand by it.” 

She downed the last of her drink against Geoff's wishes, and leaned forward to put the glass down, as she said, “Well, thank you for trusting me. Whatever way you did.” She sat back up and pulled at her shirt at her thighs, adding, “I wouldn’t want to prove you wrong.” 

Geoff scratched his arm as he seemed to be reminded of something, and said, “That is something I wanted to say actually.” 

She sat back subconsciously playing with her fingers, unsure what he was going to say, as he continued, “Michael told me you weren't involved at the robbery they pulled near the hospital.” 

Searching her mind reliving the memory she listened as he carried on, “He said if it wasn’t for you, they may not have made it out of there.” 

She shrugged shyly, brushing off the compliment. She made a note to thank Michael for saying that. But she knew that deep down they could have gotten out of there. Hell, that was the reason Ryan was so mad at her. She replied, “I should have just left it to them. They could have handled it.” 

“Y/N, when Michael tells me something. I believe him.” Geoff said sternly with a smile, “My point was. I was way too harsh with you. You didn’t deserve it.” 

She went to shake her head, and tell him to stop, but he seemed to sense her instinct and said, “I don’t apologize often, so if I was you, I’d just take it.” 

The burst of laughter came from her suddenly. Only Geoff could give orders while apologizing. She nodded, and said through her giggles, “Thanks, Geoff.” 

Geoff smirked smugly, and looked accomplished with his apology. Before he asked, “So, why are you walking around my house half naked at night?” 

She pulled her shirt again to cover her legs further, and smiled shyly as she replied, “I couldn’t sleep.” 

Geoff seemed to look her up and down as he thought over her answer. There were a million reasons that she may not be able to sleep, and he seemed to be trying to figure that out. In reply, instead of speaking, he lifted his arm that was over the back of the couch, and nodded his head at the space at his side, in gesture for her to move into him. 

She hesitated slightly, wondering if she may have misread his signal, but then she smiled when he kept his gaze on her waiting. So, she quickly moved to lay in the crook of his arm. Resting her head against his chest, she positioned herself to lay on her side against him, letting her legs stretch out on the couch. Once she was settled, she felt his arm wrap around her body, and his hand settle on her waist. Closing her eyes, she smiled into his shirt as she felt his fingers begin to draw small soft circles over the material covering her body.  

“Don’t let your mind control you.” He said quietly, and she felt the vibration of his voice through his chest, as he continued, “You’re stronger than that.” 

She smiled softly into his shirt, he sounded so caring, it made her feel secure around him. “I’ll try.” She murmured quietly, feeling the sleep get heavy in her eyes once again. 

“Good.” Geoff replied, quietly, “Because I worry about you.” 

The shy smile that spread on her face made her happy that her head was below his view, and he couldn’t see how happy that made her to hear. 

For a while she laid there, relaxing into his warmth, and let the soft strokes of his fingers distract her overworked mind. It felt peaceful to just lay with him, and she was surprised at how natural it came to her. She felt so comfortable around him, out of all the people she had met, Geoff felt like home. Soon, her eyes couldn’t open again, and she drifted back to sleep. 

She opened her eyes sleepily, as she felt her body being moved to lie fully on the couch. “It’s alright, don’t wake up.” Geoff’s voice came through her sleepy mind. She hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep but her eyes said otherwise. She asked with a tired voice, “How long was I asleep?” 

“Not long.” Geoff said quietly, as she saw the lamp go out and the room go dark.  

She felt her body get covered in a blanket, and the heat of his body returned to her as he got underneath the blanket and shuffled in to lay at her side on the couch. She hummed, closing her sleepy eyes and moved to be laying slightly on his chest, feeling as his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight against him. 

“Go back to sleep.” Geoff whispered, and she let the deep tone of his tired voice sooth her as he spoke. 

That was all she needed to hear to let her drift back off to sleep. Safely tangled with Geoff underneath the thick blanket. 

oOoOoOo 

“Hey.” The light stroke down her arm woke her from the peaceful sleep she was dreaming in, so she groaned unhappily and turned her head further into what she was lying on. 

The pillow she was lying on vibrated as she heard a chuckle, and then a repeated, “Hey. Some of us have work to do.” 

She opened her eyes tiredly, and was met with the view of a chest beneath her, and the tattooed arms that were wrapped around her body. She quickly remembered where she was, and then smiled, closing her eyes and snuggling closer into his warmth, and gripping his shirt in her hand, while saying with a croaky voice, “Five more minutes.” 

He laughed quietly, giving her arm a squeeze, while saying, “I’d love to. But I have a meeting in three minutes.” 

She opened her eyes and pouted looking up from his chest at Geoff wide awake beneath her. She wondered how long he had waited before the very last second of waking her, saying, “Can’t you cancel, this was the best sleep I've had in... forever.”  

“Don’t tempt me.” He said, with obvious un-wanting to leave too, “But I have to, it’s about our next job.” He eventually began to sit up and she had no choice but to sit up too, as he added, “Anyway, I think _that_  good sleep may have had something to do with the whiskey, not me.” 

“You’d think.” She replied under her breath, thinking how she had woken up after sleeping with Michael after whiskey. 

Geoff stood from his seat, and pulled the blanket along with him, dropping it over the back of the couch, he held out his hand for her to take, saying, “You’re welcome back anytime.” She took his hand and stood up to him, as he added, “Just not right now.” 

She laughed and rolled her eyes, turning to walk towards the door, saying, “Fair enough.” 

As she walked towards the door, she pulled on the hem of the shirt she was wearing, trying to make it cover more of her thighs. Geoff followed behind her, as he added, “You can come to the meeting if you’d like?” 

She grabbed the door handle, opening the latch, as she said, “I would, but I'm not exactly dressed for it.” 

As she pulled open the door, and stepped outside, Geoff answered, “I wouldn’t complain.” 

She turned her head over her shoulder to see him lift his head from looking down at her legs, to look at her with a side smile on his face. She laughed, grabbing the hem of her shirt and holding it down, but gave him a coy smile. 

“Complain about what?” The voice came from across the room, and she turned her head to see Ryan stood outside of the kitchen door, holding a bag of chips in his hands. The sound of his voice sent a familiar thrill through her body, tension or not it was good to see him.  

 “Nothing.” Geoff said with a sly smile, “When did you get back?” He asked, changing the subject, as he walked across the living room towards him. 

“An hour ago.” Ryan said, dipping his hand in the bag and pulling out a chip. His eyes moved quickly over them both, seeming to make his assumptions on the situation. She followed Geoff, and found herself hanging slightly back, but it wasn’t enough for him to not look her up and down and judge her appearance. As his gaze moved back to Geoff, she could feel the shyness rise in her body. Why did she care some much what he thought? 

“Are you coming to this meeting?” Geoff asked ignoring the growing tension. If Geoff sensed anything between them, or the way Ryan had judged them both, he didn’t show it, or more likely didn’t care. 

While Geoff spoke, she looked Ryan over, his hair was damp, and his clothes were fresh. It made her wonder where he had been, causing a hundred thoughts spawning in her head of what kind of trouble it was. She pushed away the sad thought that she wasn’t there for him after like the last time. She had to remind herself of the reason she wasn’t there, she couldn’t lose this easily because he had wet hair. 

“I’ll meet you there.” Ryan answered before placing a chip in his mouth and chewed. His eyes moved back to her, and she felt her breath hitch. He looked like he had so much to say, and only part of it would be nice. 

Geoff let out a sigh, and gave a shake of his head, saying, “If you haven't sorted your shit out, don’t bother.” As he finished speaking, he turned on his heals, and began to walk away from them both, adding with a louder voice, “I don’t need you there distracted.” Ryan shrugged annoyed, and ate another chip. Geoff reached the elevator and pressed the button, as he turned around, adding, “And Y/N, speak with Jeremy when he wakes up, he’ll fill you in on the plans for tonight.” 

She gave him a smile that said she understood, and was pleased to see him smile sweetly back, before walking into the elevator. It made her happy to know Geoff wasn’t annoyed with her anymore, and some part of her was pleased he was annoyed with Ryan. She turned back to Ryan, and the feeling at being alone with him suddenly let the weight of the situation land on her shoulders. He hadn't spoken with her in so long, and had avoided her ever since, she didn’t know how he would react now. 

His eyes met hers, and she felt her breath hitch, at being lost at what to say. She just wanted him to tell her he was wrong. 

For a second, he looked like he was thinking over what to say, until eventually his expression turned to stone and he said, “I’ve got to go.” As he stepped around her and began to walk off towards the elevator Geoff had just left in.  

She felt her hopes get crushed, as she looked down at the ground letting him go. There was no need to turn around, or watch him leave, she knew his stubborn nature was not going to change his mind. Maybe he just didn’t care for her at all. So, taking a breath she raised her head high, and walked on back towards her room. Not looking over her shoulder. She had to channel her strength; she wasn’t going to let this get to her. 

She walked on confidently, focusing on her own stubbornness to get by. It made her sad to think he was so upset with her, but she wasn’t going to let this go easily, she had risked everything. When she made it to her room, she slowly pushed down the handle and opened the door. The morning light was now illuminating the room, and she was able to see just how perfect it was. Everything was so elegantly decorated, with clean modern furniture, it was definitely the best place she had ever got to call hers, for however long it lasted.  

As she closed the door behind her, the passed-out body on the bed began to shuffle, and after a few tired movements Michael twisted from his stomach and looked at her. She gave a shy smile, wondering how their now explored relationship would be affected, hoping to not get the same reaction she had from Ryan. But he only replied with a croaky tired voice, saying, “Hey, that’s my shirt.” 

That reaction was exactly what she needed to hear. Normality. She looked down and then shrugged saying with a sarcastic smile, “Well done.” She casually walked back over to her bed, and crawled onto the covers, as he replied joking while brushing his hair back, “It’s too early for you to be a smart ass, tone it down.” 

She laughed while crossing her legs on the mattress, to sit facing him. She watched as he sat up and used his hand to move the pillow he had been lying on to behind his back, saying, “Where’d you go last night?” 

“I fell asleep in Geoff's office.” She said honestly, no need to lie. Knowing now that none of them would care who she spent her time with. 

“Was Geoff there?” He asked, leaning back against the pillow.  

“Yeah.” She answered, playing with her fingers in her lap. 

“Good. Because you shouldn’t go into his office without his say so.” He replied with a serious tone to his voice. 

“Oh, no I mean, Geoff was  _in_ his office. I let myself in.” She said cautiously, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong. 

“And he was alone?” Michael asked raising one his brow quizzically.  

She nodded, saying, “Yeah.” 

He shrugged and shook his head saying, “You got lucky.” 

She felt her expression fall, wondering all the possibilities she could have walked in on, saying, “Why? Who could have been there?” 

“Well, I’m just saying some people who walk in there, never walk out again.” Michael said with his brows raised like he was skirting around the truth. 

“Are you serious?” She said, her jaw dropping slightly. 

“Yeah.” Michael answered, his face set into a warning glare, “They say he’s got a secret hatch that he throws the bodies down.” 

“Oh my god.” She answered feeling her own panic in her voice, with her mind working overtime on the endless scenarios that could have happened.  

Michael continued, “I sometimes hear them scream from the kitchen.” Her eyes widened further, and he added, “And when he's done with them, he likes to perform a ritual around his desk where he summons demons.” 

For a second, she felt her heart begin to pound, feeling the fear run through her blood, until her brain seemed to catch up with what he was actually saying, and she said, “Wait.” Her brows scrunched together as she finally realized and saw the smirk he was trying to hide on his face, as she said, “You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?” 

The laugh that escaped his mouth was ecstatic, as he said, “Oh course I'm fucking with you. Like Geoff’s some sort of serial killer? Christ.” He kept laughing, and she felt the blush on her cheeks. She felt the smile tease her lips as she leaned over to hit him in the chest. He quickly grabbed her arm, as she reached for him and pulled her forward until she fell onto his chest, and she started to laugh herself. 

He wrapped his arm around her body, as she gave up and settled on his chest. His laugh slowed, and he said, “I just meant he could have been with a girl.” 

“Oh.” She said, chuckling, while lifting her hand to draw her fingers over his chest, “Does he have many girls in there?” 

“Sometimes.” He said, and she felt the shrug he gave under her head. 

“Huh.” She acknowledged, drawing lines up and down Michael's chest with her fingers. She wondered if a part of Geoff thought that’s what she had come for late in the middle of the night. Thinking about it she didn’t really know why she had gone there to begin with. Just her curiosity taking control of her. It seemed her curiosity was making all of her decisions lately. 

“Did Geoff say if he has plans for us today?” Michael's voice broke through her thoughts, and she refocused her mind, replying, “He’s gone to a meeting with Ryan, and he said Jeremy has a plan for tonight.” 

“Right.” Michael confirmed his understanding, before asking, “Did you see Ryan?” 

“Uh-uh.” She replied with a hum, trying to not let it seem like he bothered her, and shuffled her head against his chest. 

The room fell silent for a moment, as she let herself get wrapped up in the consolation of him beneath her. Michael used his hand that was resting on her waist to give her a comforting squeeze, and she appreciated the unspoken care. After a couple minutes of silence, Michael said with a tone of sweetness, “As much as you probably don’t want to hear it. You’ve got a lot in common with him.” She listened to his words, and it seemed like he had given it a lot of thought, as he added, “Just try and not let your stubbornness fuck you up like it does him. It’ll just make you lose out.” 

“I’ll try.” She accepted his advice, but she felt unsure if she fell into the category that he had put her in. She didn’t feel anything like Ryan. Actually, she didn’t know what she felt like anymore. Since meeting this crew, it seemed her personality was growing and changing every day. Maybe she was focusing too much on what the people around her were thinking, when in actuality all that mattered was to focus on her own thoughts. She was told to embrace the criminal life style after all.  Maybe now was the time to seize that mentality completely.  

She made a silent promise to herself then, that the next time she faced the opportunity to take or say what she wanted, she would. No matter what the outcome, with no compromise. 


	18. Focused

She talked with Michael a little more before they both decided to move from the bed. The way that it felt so natural with him was refreshing. He behaved exactly as he always did, making jokes, with the odd flirting touches and looks peppered in-between. It felt perfect, and un-pressured. It was exactly what she needed right now, and she was happy for the no strings attitude.  

When he finally left for his room, she decided to unpack her clothes and make this room hers. She didn’t know how long she would be staying here, or how long she would want to. But she was channeling her self-focused attitude, just as she had promised herself. And right now, she wanted a room of her own. So, she would make it hers. 

Once she had unpacked, and the clothes were put away, with her toiletries in the bathroom, and her jackets on the back of the desk chair, it was finally starting to feel more lived in. She was a part of this place now.  

Before she dressed, she took a long shower, and made sure to concentrate on making herself feel good. It was her mission that no matter what happened when she left that room, she would tackle it with brazen unbridled confidence. This was going to be her day, and she was going to take it for herself. 

She left her room feeling the best she’d felt in months, and walked along the hallway towards the living area. As she neared the end of the hall, she heard voices talking from the room. 

“Oh, come on. Are you serious?” The voice was clearly Gavin’s and it made her heart race. She hadn’t seen him since the night before, and then she remembered what happened after he left and it made her breathing stop. But she shook her head, telling herself she wasn’t allowed to worry today. She was going to own this. To them this is how relationships worked. If she was going to prove she would be one of them, she had to show them it didn’t bother her. 

“Is little Gavin jealous?” Michael’s voice followed, with his signature child mimicking and teasing laugh. 

“I am, actually.” Gavin replied honestly, “I can’t catch a break.” 

“Maybe you should have fought harder to stay?” She said with a confident smirk as she rounded the corner to the living room. They were both sat on the couch as their heads spun to see her walk in. Michael’s face lit up with excitement at her words, and Gavin quirked his brow. 

“Maybe I should have.” Gavin said with an intrigued smile, as he watched her walk into their space and sit down on the other couch opposite them. It seemed it wasn’t only herself she was surprising with her confident attitude. 

“I was just filling Gav in on what he missed last night.” Michael said with a cocky smirk at his side. 

“In detail.” Gavin added for emphasis on his sexually frustrated self, as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

She couldn’t hold back the quiet laugh that came to her, as she shook her head. This situation was unlike any she had ever been in before. Two of her interests we’re sharing their stories like it was normal, and the strangest part was she didn’t care. If anything, this was becoming the new normal to her. Gavin  _had_  told her he was open minded. She thought she would add to the torment and looked at Michael, tilting her head, to say, “Did you tell him about the...” 

“Alright, enough.” Gavin interrupted with a wave of his hand, “I don’t need to know any more.” 

Michael began to laugh, saying, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Gavin said adamantly, but his face was still lit up with a small smile he was trying to hide. He looked at her and held her stare, saying with a smirk, “This isn't over.” 

“Promises, promises. I’m starting to get impatient.” She said with a cocky smile. She was really beginning to enjoy this criminal outlook on life.  

“Well, next time I won’t be as subtle.” He replied titling his head. She had never been flirted with next to the guy she had slept with the night before. But she guessed there was a first time for everything. 

“What you talking about?” The happy voice broke the tension and she looked up to her side to see Jeremy stride into the living area.  

“Nothing.” Michael said, shrugging with a mischievous smile on his face. 

Jeremy looked at each of them with a quizzical brow, before shaking off the curiosity and sitting down next to her on the couch, saying uncaring, “Whatever.” 

Michael quickly changed the subject asking, “Geoff said he told you a plan for tonight?” 

“Oh yeah.” Jeremy remembered, “He said he’s bought the private poker room at the casino, and we should be there at 8.” 

“The casino you robbed?” She asked, curious if Geoff would be so brazen. 

“No.” Jeremy replied with a chuckle looking at her, “That place is still closed. It’s the one in the city.” 

“I know the one.” Gavin added with a nod. 

“What’s he got planned? A job?” Michael asked curious. 

“No. He said it was just for fun. Apparently, you guys can’t be trusted on your own so we have to go with him.” Jeremy replied, with a grin. 

“You see what you did?” Michael asked directing his gaze at Gavin, “You asshole.” 

“What?” Gavin asked forcing himself to try and sound innocent. 

“Don’t ‘what’ me, this is your fault.” Michael said, going back to his usual brash self. She tilted her head, remembering it was Gavin and Ryan that caused this, but added, “It’s fine. It’s hardly a punishment getting taken out to gamble.” 

“Whose side are you on?” Michael asked with a smirk. 

She laughed and shrugged, saying, “My own.” 

He raised his brows, replying with a smile, “Touché.” 

oOoOoOo 

She spent the rest of the early afternoon having a very uneventful but enjoyable time with them in the penthouse. After they had been put on lock down by Geoff, they had decided it was safer to stay in the apartment than risk going into the city and accidentally causing trouble like last time. Although, Gavin did argue that they could behave, but they quickly put a stop to that thought. Geoff was only just starting to get his trust back, and she wasn’t going to let him ruin it with a crazy spontaneous idea.  

So, instead they stayed in, and it seemed watching these criminals behave like normal humans was strangely bizarre to her. It was so far away from anything she had seen of them; it was so far from their normal it felt strange. But she quickly began to adapt, as she watched things like them turning on the TV and slouching back on the couch as they laughed making fun of the trash they watched. They had lunch delivered to the penthouse, and they talked about how they were as kids as they ate around the kitchen counter. Or how especially normal it felt sat cross legged in a hoodie on the couch while Gavin showed her how to play chess on a board he stole from Geoff’s office. It reminded her exactly of being a kid in the holidays when it was raining and she couldn’t go outside. It was perfect. 

But the normality couldn’t last forever, and soon after they had all one by one left for their rooms to begin getting ready for the night at the casino. A small part of her was sad for the relaxed nature to end, but as soon as she remembered what kind of excitement could await her, it was quickly wiped away. The unpredictable and extravagant lifestyle they lived seemed to always have a pull over her. She wondered if that was what made her fit in so well here.  

So, as she began to get ready for the night, she reminded herself of what her mindset was, and how she would act. She was going to be one of them tonight, and take what she wanted, and in turn had to dress how she felt.  

Stepping out into the living area to where they were waiting for her dressed up in their suits, she was delighted with the reaction of stares and lingered looks as their eyes traveled up her frame taking in the fitted cherry red dress that she had chosen, and up to her lips that she had matched the color. After all, what color says temptress more than red. 

She looked from each of their faces, as she watched Michael and Gavin blatantly not hide their obvious appreciation of the look. But what surprised her the most was the mirrored look from Jeremy that also joined theirs. The smugness that overcome her then was almost too much to control, it had worked perfectly, but she kept it hidden, and smiled seductively, saying casually, “Should we go?” 

The synchronized nod they gave her almost made her crack into a laugh, but she kept her cool as she walked towards the elevator. Knowing that the night was going to be fun. 

oOoOoOo 

They arrived at the casino just as the sun disappeared and let the cooler night roll in around them. She opened the door to Michael’s car and stepped out onto the side walk, looking up at the extravagant building they had come to. The casino was unlike any she had ever been to before. It was grand and exuded superiority like it was the only place that no one could afford to be. She was suddenly glad she had dressed up. At the entrance it had a red carpet centered that led down a few steps to the walkway, that had a velvet roped barrier which was guarded by what looked like FBI agents.  

She stopped her staring as she heard the driver's door close, and looked at Michael as he stood at her side, asking, “You impressed?” She watched as a slim guy in a red waistcoat quickly walked up to him, and Michael silently without looking handed him his car key. 

“More like intimidated.” She said honestly at the extravagant behavior.  

He laughed quietly, saying, “You’re one of us now. You’ll have to start getting used to this sort of stuff.” 

She smiled sweetly, he was right, she would eventually, but for now she wanted to acknowledge just how crazy this turn in her life had become.  

“You ready?” Jeremy asked them both as he walked around the car and onto the sidewalk. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Gavin said excitedly, as he joined them walking from behind the back of the car. He stepped on the sidewalk and gave her a confident smile as he slipped his hand on the small of her back, urging her to walk. She chuckled as she was forced onward by his impatient nature coming out in full force. As Michael spoke with the doormen, she turned her head and saw his car behind them rev and get driven away. She looked back just as Gavin led her on to follow the others as the tall suited man un-linked the velvet chain and allowed them inside. 

When she walked through the entrance into the cool air-conditioned room it took all of her power to not let her jaw drop even further. The inside of the casino outweighed the exterior extravagance ten-fold. She walked with them through the casino as she looked at everything she could. The ceilings were tall and were decorated in golds and reds, with grand golden chandeliers hanging repeatedly after one another to fill the large impressive open floor. 

“I know why it's so expensive...” She said looking around the room, while she spoke to Gavin at her side, “They spent all the money they had on ceiling lights.”   

He laughed as he walked, adding, “You need money to make money.” 

She nodded with an awed smile, looking across the floor. The ground was tiled in marble, and at the sides of the pathway they were walking down, were gaming tables that were mounted on raised carpeted platforms that had people sat at them invested in their games. She didn’t dare to think how much money was being gambled on each of those tables.  

The further on they walked the more she felt encapsulated in the high life that these people were living. As a girl in a white shirt and bow tie walked up to them, she followed the boys lead by taking a drink of champagne that she offered, sipping it as she walked. This was another world completely. 

She kept walking, and she fell into step between Michael and Gavin as they followed Jeremy to where he had been told to meet Geoff. Eventually they reached a private doorway that had a security member outside the door.  Jeremy handed the guard a card, and whispered something to him, which made the man step aside and let them inside. She followed them through the doorway and held her gaze down from the security's intimidating stare as she did. She wondered if she would ever fully feel like she fit in to this world. 

The private room couldn’t have been any more different than the louder brash grand room she had just left. They walked inside and as the door closed the noise and clatter of the casino behind them quietened. The room was more like a private club, darkened and decorated in black furnishings. She walked by a private bar specifically for that room, and watched as a guy dressed in a suit and tie served the men that were sat on stools at the bar. As she looked over the rest of the floor, she heard the quiet playing of music that was filling the air, but was still quiet enough to be talked above. The rest of the room contained four poker tables that each had a dealer stood at them. Each table was occupied by high class attendees, and she watched as the wait staff held trays of drinks as they walked around the tables placing them at the gambler's sides. She scanned the players faces, and then saw the piles of chips that were being pushed around as they bet. It all looked so out of her league of knowledge. 

“Drink?” Jeremy asked her as she stood staring. 

“Huh?” She had to snap out of the infatuation she had with staring, and looked at him, saying, “Oh. Yeah, I’ll have anything.” 

“You’re late.” The voice broke her attention and she shot her gaze to her side, seeing Geoff dressed in a tailored dark grey suit. The sight of him made her instantly smile, as she joked, “I couldn’t get Gavin away from the mirror.” 

He touched his hand to her shoulder as he led her on towards Jeremy at the bar, leaning his head close to her ear, saying, “You need to be more assertive.” 

“Or, if I still had my car, I could have just left him and been here on time?” She said pulling on the same mentality of selfishness that they all had. 

Geoff laughed, saying, “That’s more like it.” She smiled as she took a seat at the bar next to where Jeremy stood, and placed down the champagne flute she had been carrying and took the new drink he bought as he handed it her. The drink he had got her was not what she was expecting. In a tall glass, it was a red and pink colored cocktail with a straw and strawberry wedged on the side. She quirked her brow, questioning him and his choice, and in reply, he just said, “Trust me.” 

She placed the straw between her lips and took a sip, and was delighted at the sweet taste as it hit her tongue. It tasted just like a fruit smoothie, and to finally drink something other than whiskey it was so incredibly welcome.  

“Good, right?” Jeremy asked with his brows raised. 

“Uh-huh.” She confirmed through a mumble with wide agreeing eyes as she took another drink. 

“Just be careful with them, there’s like three different liquors in there.” He added with a laugh in his voice. 

“Really?” She asked, it didn’t taste at all like any drink she’d had before. 

“He’s right.” Geoff added, as he held his finger up to the guy down the bar to get his attention, adding looking back at her with a smirk, “Plus, after how much you drank last night you probably need a break.” 

She felt the blush on her cheeks as she let the straw go from her mouth, saying, “You knew about that?” She thought Geoff didn’t have a clue when she found him in his office. She really had to start thinking that Geoff knew everything from now on. 

“What happened?” Jeremy asked looking between both of them, confusion in his voice. 

“She got drunk with Michael last night.” Geoff answered, confirming he did in fact know. 

“Wait.” Jeremy said, stopping to think, “Was that you who woke me up?” 

The smile spread on her lips as she began to laugh, she had forgotten all about drunkenly falling into his bedroom door. She gave a sorry looking shrug in answer, but the giggle was more telling. 

“I knew it was someone. I thought I was going crazy.” Jeremy said with a shake of his head. 

She laughed, saying, “Sorry.” As Geoff added, “You’ve done worse, Jeremy.” 

“Well...” Jeremy said with a squint, raising his hand, “Let’s just calm down.” 

“I’ll tell you those stories later.” Geoff said with a smirk, leaning his head close to her ear. 

“Alright. I’m going.” Jeremy said rushed, as he grabbed his drink and moved between them to walk over to the tables. 

She laughed, as Geoff said loudly to him as he walked away, “That won’t stop me telling her.” 

Looking over the room she saw as Jeremy took a seat at the poker table between Michael and Gavin that had already started a game. When she looked back at Geoff, she asked, “What has he done?” 

“Nothing bad really. But I enjoy winding him up.” Geoff said as he grabbed the drink the bartender placed down for him. Geoff moved away from the bar and nodded towards the poker table as he said, “You playing?” 

“How much?” She asked, she wasn't the gambling type, but she was curious. 

“Starting bet’s a thousand.” Geoff answered casually, and she had to stop herself from literally gasping. She tried to keep her face just as casual as she replied, “I think I'll pass.” 

“You’ve got the money for it. Have you checked your bank? You got paid today.” Geoff answered with a raised brow and cocky smirk. 

She felt her heart begin to pound, the excitement of receiving her pay-out for the jewelry job had gone through. “Still, it’d be a waste.” She answered, rich or not, she couldn’t gamble for shit. 

Geoff began to walk away, saying with a happy freeing smile, “What’s the point in having money if you can’t burn it.”  

She smirked placing the straw back in her mouth as she watched him give her a wink and walk over to the tables. Maybe he was right, but she would think on it, and decided she would burn her money a different way. For now, she was more than happy to just sit at the bar and enjoy her drink.  

As she sipped her drink, she lent her back against the bar and scanned the crowd of people that were gambling across the room. She watched as Gavin threw a chip into the center of the table, keeping his best poker face a he placed his bet. Then her eyes scanned over the others at his side, she recognized Jack sat across from him. Trevor and Alfredo were on another table, she hadn’t seen them since the party, and it made her curious as to what they all got up to in their own time. Something was telling her they all we’re spinning a lot of plates.  

She kept her gaze scanning when her eyes locked on to the familiar bright blue stare of Ryan looking back at her. The unexpected sight of him already looking at her made her breath hitch and she didn’t know where to put herself. She quickly turned away from the crowd and lent on her elbows against the bar, sipping her drink. Even now she couldn’t stop the excitable feeling that having his attention on her caused. He seemed to have a hold on her, a hold that she wasn’t sure she was ready to break. She just didn’t know how to fix this. It was hard to fix what she didn’t really understand. And she wasn’t going to pretend she wasn’t still pissed at him for treating her that way. 

“Let me get you another.” Ryan’s voice came as he walked into the space at her side, and lent his forearms against the bar. 

 **** She felt her heart beat from his presence and how the sound of his voice touched her soul, but she hated that it took this long for him to speak, and asked, “Are you not ignoring me now?” 

“I’m trying.” Ryan replied, but she could sense he was holding back something behind it all. 

Seeing him actually try with her made her decided to mirror him and try to let the issue go too. So, she sighed as she said, “Okay, I’ll have another one of these.” Pointing to her half full cocktail glass.  

Ryan motioned to the bartender, and asked for two more drinks, before turning to her and saying, “You look good.” 

She looked down at her dress and tried to hold back the smile that it gave her to hear him say that, she wasn’t ready to let him have her wrapped around his finger with his words just like that. So, she said cockily, “I know.” The surprised but appreciative smile that he gave her at her answer made her feel accomplished.  

“Where were you last night?” She asked, the curiosity getting the better of her, she couldn’t wait any longer to find out. 

“Are you sure you want to know?” He asked, turning towards her, and leaning his elbow on the bar, adding, “You seem pretty close with Geoff now, and he wouldn’t like it.” 

The jealousy that was the undertone in his voice was very clear, and she wondered if her meant to show her that or if he just couldn’t hide it. “I don’t belong to anyone, not you, not Geoff. So, tell me, don’t tell, it’s all the same.” 

Ryan dropped his head as he let a smile spread on his lips, before looking back up at her while using his tongue to wet his lips, saying, “You’re starting to find your feet here, I see.” 

She took her glass and drank from the straw, raising her brows at him and giving a shrug for her answer. The new found attitude she had found was serving her well. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you.” Ryan said, his face finally starting to relax as he enjoyed speaking with her. She wasn’t blind to how much she liked knowing she had broken his walls. He continued, “I got caught up in a drug deal just outside Los Santos, and when I say deal, I mean steal.” 

Her eyes widened as he spoke casually about his night. “How?” She asked unbelieving trouble just followed him. 

“An old friend asked for my help.” He said with a nonchalant shrug, lifting his glass and taking a drink, before saying, “And, he offered me a fifty percent cut of the take.”  

There it was. The actual truth, Ryan didn’t seem to do anything unless there was something in it for him, and usually those two things consisted of money or plain enjoyment. “So, did you get the drugs?” She asked. 

“What do you think?” He said with a cocky smirk. 

She rolled her eyes to hide her smile, looking over the room, she found it hard to not be attracted to the superior attitude he had. Before turning back to him saying with a coy smile, “We we’re supposed to stay low.” 

“So?” He replied with a shrug. She felt her lips pull into a smile as she laughed, she definitely had missed his over confident cocky self. 

“Did you have a good night?” He asked, the curiosity evident in his voice. She knew what information he was looking for. His head must have been racing since he saw her come out of Geoff’s office in nothing but a t-shirt. 

“Yeah.” She answered casually, lifting her straw to her lips, adding, “I spent it with Michael.” She made sure to add all the implication of what that meant with her tone. No matter what, she wasn’t going to lie, even if they we’re building a bridge. He slowly moved his head to look to the back of the room, looking at Michael as he played poker laughing. She watched as his jaw clenched, before he relaxed, and turned back to her saying, “Fair enough.” 

He was hiding his jealousy, she could tell. No matter how much he tried to play like he didn’t care about her, she could read that look in his eye.  

“When I saw you with Geoff this morning, I assumed...” He trailed off, letting the words carry on in implication. 

“No.” She smiled, pulling the straw from her mouth and placing her glass back on the counter, before adding, “But I could if I wanted to.” She added the latter without really thinking, feeling the bitterness underneath the surface coming out, and the alcohol she was drinking wasn’t making it any easier to hide. But she was feeling smug with herself, and she knew sober her was going to be mad at her for that one.  

He bit his lip, looking like he was trying to hold back his reaction, and she watched as his eyes searched hers as he thought her words over. Quickly, the jealous look on his expression faded away, and was replaced with a sly all-knowing smile. He stepped forward closer to her, as he let his head lean down to her ear and said quietly, “But no matter what, you still want me.” 

The smugness from her face was instantly wiped from her expression, as she felt his deep voice make her skin tingle. She crumbled, he was right, deep down she wanted him, she wanted him to want her. No matter what happened, he had a control over her she was addicted to. 

He lifted his hand, and used his finger to lift her chin to force her to look at him, as he added, “If I ordered you to get in my car because I’m taking you to my bed. What would you say?” 

She felt her throat tighten as her mouth dried, but her thoughts were shouting at her to say yes. She tried to keep her thoughts hidden, she knew this was some sort of test, and choked out, “I don’t know.” 

“But you do.” He cooed, inching closer, and leaning his head down close to hers. As he lifted her chin to point her lips to his, he added, “You would beg me to take you, and I would in a heartbeat.” 

She let out a quiet sigh, he was so incredibly right, and she wanted to tell him that, but she couldn’t form the words. He lent his lips close to hers almost grazing them, and as she felts his breath against her skin, he continued, “Just say you’re sorry for not listening to me.” 

For a second, she didn’t understand as his voice spoke with the same lustfulness, but as she started to understand he was speaking about her saving them at the hospital, she pulled her head from his grasp in shock, saying, “Are you serious?” She knocked his hand away from her with a swipe of her arm, adding, “I was letting it go because I thought you had understood what an idiot you had been.” 

“Me?” Ryan replied, with an obnoxious smirk on his face, “I thought you were ready to admit it.” 

“No.” She said, with a huff, “And I will never be ready to admit it. Because I did nothing wrong.” 

With that, the atmosphere was gone. Ryan’s face fell into a stern and stony stare, saying, “Then you’ve made your choice.” He slammed his drink on the counter and turned from the bar, storming off towards the exit. She watched him barge past people and felt herself hoping no one got in his way with the temper she had put him in.  

She turned back to the bar, feeling the annoyance boil in her blood. He was ridiculous, and insufferable. He acted like the whole world had to bend their knee to him. She wondered if he had ever been told no before. That was it, she was done with him. It was the last chance he had to prove himself, and he blew it.   

But then, why did she already miss him?  


	19. Diversion

“That didn’t look like it went well.” The voice came from her side and she shook her head to rid the thoughts that were spinning in her mind, and looked at who it was. She saw Gavin stood at her side with a questioning smile on his face. 

“It didn’t.” She said with a scoff, but smiled to let him know she wasn’t upset, if anything she was angry. 

“What happened?” He asked curious. She knew he must have seen everything, but just didn’t know the context. 

“What I should have expected to happen.” She said, stirring the straw around the drink Ryan had bought her, adding, “He’s still mad at me.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” Gavin replied with a scoff, but then added with an un-surprised tone, “But, not unpredictable.” 

She turned to look at him and questioned him with her eyes, and he replied, “I just mean I’ve known Ryan a long time. I expect him to be like that now.” 

“Well, I'm starting to see it too.” She said looking back at her glass, finally feeling like she was seeing things from everyone else's point of view. She just hated that it was looking to be true about him. 

Gavin moved closer to her, asking in a lowered tone, “You gonna be okay?” 

She turned her head slightly to see him look at her with concern in his eyes, and it made her smile to see him genuinely care about her. She replied, “I’ll be fine. I just need to have a good time, and get my mind off him.” Exactly what she needed was a distraction, she knew these thoughts weren't going anywhere. But, with a sweet attractive distraction to take her mind from it, she couldn’t think of any better remedy.  

“That I can do.” Gavin spoke, with a side smile spreading on his lips. 

She felt an excited rush go through her, that was exactly what she needed, a diversion from her thoughts, and who better than him. Letting the excitement spread on her smile, she replied, “What’s first?” 

Gavin’s expression fell back into his mischievous smile as he realized she was giving him the control. He stood back from the bar and held out his hand for her to take, saying cockily, “Come with me.” 

She quickly pushed all of her negative thoughts aside, and lifted her hand to place it in the one her offered. As she stood from her stool, she decided she would leave any thought of Ryan at the bar with the drink she left. Gavin slipped his fingers in-between hers and pulled her along as he started to walk towards the gambling tables, saying, “Let’s lose some money.” 

oOoOoOo 

She had no idea how long they had been there. It felt like hours and then only minutes, but however long it had been she had well and truly started to enjoy herself. After Gavin had introduced her to the blackjack table, her mind had been corrupted to the allure of gambling. The feeling of excitement as she bet money and watched it return to her bigger, or as more often happened, lost it all completely. But, as Geoff had said, burning through money felt good, and being this frivolous wasn’t something she did, but she damn sure could get used to it. 

She still didn’t know much about gambling, but the feeling of Gavin’s hand on her shoulder as he stood behind her, and how he would lean down to whisper tips in her ear, made her glad she didn’t. She was glad for his help in more ways than one. 

As the night rolled on, the drinks and money kept flowing, and she fell deeper and deeper into the extravagant lifestyle that they lived. With every chip she threw into the center of the table or every sip of expensive liquor, she felt how addicting living like this could be.  

After she had felt like she had lost enough, she had decided that watching them play was enough enjoyment for her. Especially since the alcohol she had been drinking was starting to affect her, and she didn’t want to trust her drunk self with her new found money. 

“Just fold. You haven't got shit.” Michael said, sat on the opposite side of the table. 

“You’ll see.” Gavin replied cockily as he threw another chip into the center of the table. She was sat sideways on Gavin’s lap with her arm wrapped around his shoulder as she watched them play. Laughing at the mind games they we’re trying to play with each other. She knew little to nothing about poker, but Gavin had his arms around her and she could see the cards he held, and even with her minuscule knowledge she knew he had nothing. 

“This is great.” Jeremy’s voice came happily from her side where he sat, as he had folded minutes ago, and was enjoying the game. 

Michael threw more chips into the center, saying, “You’re a dick.” 

Gavin grinned smugly, and picked up double the amount of chips Michael had and threw them into the center. She looked at the amount of chips in the middle of the table, and estimated there had to be over thirty thousand at least. It was almost too much to comprehend they were playing with real money. 

As Michael began to rant about Gavin’s moves, she turned her head towards Gavin, and whispered through an intrigued smile into his ear, “What are you doing?” 

He turned his head to look at her, and she was caught off guard at the sudden press of his lips against hers. The fire in her stomach started to burn, and the feeling of him doing that in front of everyone with not a care, made her feel a level of excitement she had never felt before. He seemed to be in a state of mind that meant he was far beyond caring about other people. After he let his lips linger on hers, he pulled back slightly and whispered in reply, “I’m winning.”

He turned his head quickly back to the table, and looked from Michael and then down to his cards. He let a small smile play at his lips as he seemed to let the ideas roll around his head. She watched him happily, letting the intrigue consume her, just as always, Gavin was something she could never figure out. 

Gavin lifted his head from his cards to look at her, as he seemed to have light bulb moment, and he said loud enough for the rest of the table to hear, “You decide. What should I do?” 

She hid the sudden pressure that him saying that gave her as to not give anything away to Michael. But she couldn’t stop the thought that that was a lot of money to put on someone who knew nothing about the game. Knowing that all the money Gavin had bet rested with her, she pulled out her best poker face, and looked at Michael judging him with her eyes. 

As Michael caught her stare, his lips pulled at the corners into a smirk, and he said quietly, “Tell him to fold.” 

She wanted to laugh, but she kept her smile cocky and smug, as she replied, “That would be stupid. I can see his cards.” 

“I can read Gavin.” Michael said letting his full force of confidence radiate in his voice, adding, “He has nothing.” 

The voice he used was exactly the same voice he used when he was winding her up, and for once it worked to her advantage. So, she tilted her head, and said with mirror confidence, “You’ll lose.” 

Michael chuckled, and she could tell he was hiding that he didn’t know to believe her or not. 

Maybe it was the alcohol or just plain arrogance, but she lent forward on Gavin's lap and pushed the remainder of Gavin’s chips into the center of the table, raising with around ten thousand dollars. She had no idea if that was in the rules, but she hoped that if she did it with enough confidence it would work. 

She felt Gavin's hand tighten at her hip where he held her on his lap, feeling the tension in his grip. She just hoped that it worked. Michael didn’t take his eyes from hers, and she kept the stare he was giving her locked onto hers. She just had to hold it, and just hope that he didn’t call her bluff. The look in Michael’s eyes was racing with all the options he could take, and the longer the seconds dragged on the more she felt like she had made a huge mistake. 

But then, Michael spoke quietly, “Fold.” And threw his cards down onto the table. 

She felt Gavin's arms tighten around her, and he exclaimed an excited “Yes.” As he threw his cards down on the table. She watched as Michael saw what he was holding and started to curse the game and Gavin. She couldn’t hold back the excited laugh, it had worked, she had finally got one over on Michael. 

“You only beat me because of her.” Michael said leaning forward on the table, directing his defeat to Gavin. 

“Yeah I did.” Gavin said over excitedly, as he used his hand to turn her face towards his, pressing his lips against hers with excitement. As she let herself indulge in the feeling of him kissing her with a new found thrill, she giggled against his lips as she heard Michael ranting.  

When she pulled her lips away, she looked back at Michael, and watched as he stood and walked around the table to them, and she said genuinely with a sweet smile, “I’m sorry.” 

“You need to learn poker, Newby.” Michael said with an impressed smile, as he stood at their side looking down at her. He lifted his hand to her cheek, and softly touched her skin, adding, “Your poker face is something else.” 

She smiled happily, looking up at him, and she appreciated the soft caring touch. After Michael slowly pulled his hand away, his face changed back to a fake annoyance, and he looked at Gavin, saying, “You. I hate.” He spun on his heals, and began to walk away from them, and she found herself giggling at the interaction. 

Turning her head back to Gavin, she listened as Gavin said, “That’s just his way of saying he loves me.” 

“Yeah?” She asked sarcastically, questioning him with a little laugh. 

“Yeah.” He confirmed with raised brows, as he lifted his hand to her face and slid his fingers over her ear into her hair. She could see the spark in his eye, and she let her tongue wet her lips, before he pulled her down to connect his lips with hers once more. The feeling was intoxicating, and when it mixed with the eager touch of his tongue moving to press between her lips, she felt her skin tingle with eagerness for more. She gasped into his mouth, as she felt his hand tighten around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. She knew that she should be thinking about where they were, but right at that second, she couldn’t care less who saw them. 

“Hey.” The voice came from above them, and she quickly pulled her head back from Gavin’s, looking up at who it was. She saw Geoff stood behind Gavin, tapping him on the shoulder. When her eyes locked with his, she was happy to see no judgement at all from his stare, as he looked down at her with a sweet smile. Gavin spun is head in question, and looked up at Geoff, with an air of annoyance in his glare. 

“You’re up next.” Geoff said casually, before walking away. 

Gavin sighed as he looked back at her, and she could see the clear aggravation in his eyes. She giggled, as he said, “We really can’t catch a break.” 

She leaned forward, pressing a light promising kiss against his lips, before whispering against him, “Don’t worry, I’ll be waiting.” 

When she lent back to look at him, she was delighted to see his eyes darken from her words. The next time they did this, she made a promise to herself, there would be no interruption that could stop it. 

She lifted herself from his lap to stand in front of him, and watched as he stood up tall in front of her. He pressed his lips against hers lightly, before saying, “Don’t go far.” 

She smiled, tilting her head, and watched as he turned to go over to another table.  

oOoOoOo 

She sat at the bar and order another drink. She had decided she would wait for Gavin to finish his game and pass the time with alcohol while she did so. There had been so many moments where their time together had been interrupted, she decided the only way to make sure it wasn’t stopped was to make sure she was there waiting when he was done. 

As she sat on the bar stool leaning against the bar, she watched the groups of people getting drunker and gambling their money away as the night went on. Her eyes scanned the crowds, and she smiled as she spotted people enjoying themselves. Michael waving his arms in gestures as he explained some story that had Jeremy and Trevor in hysterics, and she watched as Geoff was listening to Jack and nodding sternly about something. Her eyes kept scanning until she caught the gaze of Gavin looking at her with boredom and impatience in his stare. She smiled as she gave a small laugh seeing his overreacting expression. 

She lip mimed over to him, saying, “Hurry up.” 

To which he rolled his eyes, and mimed back something along the lines of, “They’re taking forever.” 

She laughed and shrugged back at him in sympathy, she felt the same lines of impatience that he was showing. Patience had never been her strong suit. She needed a distraction until then. So, she stood from her stool, and took her drink from the bar. While she waited for him, she thought she might as well wonder around the place to pass the time. 

She looked around the room for somewhere interesting to venture and moved past the crowds of people that had gathered and were swaying with each other as they talked. She headed towards a hallway that split off from the casino, and thought she would go and see what else she could find in this place. As she walked further out of the crowds, the noise from the people slowly faded quieter. 

Feeling her curiosity beg to go further, she continued down the dimly lit hallway, passing the bathrooms and thought she would keep walking until she found something that caught her interest. Geoff owned this place now, as far as she was concerned, she had every right to look around. As she looked around she spotted a door marked private, and that caught her attention. That was enough temptation she needed to see what was in there. So, she twisted the door handle, and opened the door into the room, walking inside. 

The room was pitch black, and as she searched for the light switch on the wall the door closed behind her. Eventually she flicked the switch she found, and the room lit up in glowing warm light, illuminating the small space. As she turned to take in the room, she felt the smile spread on her face. It was an old-style pub games room, fit with a large green cloth pool table centered as the star of the space. Over the pool table, was a lowered rectangle lamp shade, complete with tassels and incandescent light bulbs. As she walked over to the table, she swore she could still smell the scent of cigarettes and alcohol. It was like she had walked back into the past, or the set of a 1920's gangster movie. When she thought about it like that, she realized it was more than fitting for the crew she had gotten herself involved with, and she wondered if Geoff aspired to be like one of the famous gangsters of history when he bought the place.  

She placed her drink down on the edge of the pool table, and trailed her fingers along the edge as she walked around it, taking in the rest of the room. The place was decorated in wooden paneling and red paint, with the stools and tables around the edges of the room, fit for the time period. It made her wonder what history this place had. 

Just as she was contemplating, she heard the handle to the door she had entered through turn, and she felt her heart skip. She couldn’t be in trouble already. The door pushed open and she instantly relaxed as she saw the familiar smile from Gavin as he walked through. 

"I thought I saw you come in here.” He spoke with a flirty tone as he spotted her stood at the side of the pool table. His eyes were still lit up with the same infatuated stare he had given her when she was sat on his lap. He looked determined, and the sight of it instantly made her forget what she was doing.  

“Your game done already?” She asked seductively, not caring at all how he was here, just that he was. She lent back against the edge of the pool table, letting her hands splay behind her, hoping the sight of her relaxed and just as determined as him would be something he’d appreciate. She watched him walk over to her, giving a quick glance down her frame. His collar had been loosened and his tie had been long forgotten somewhere, he looked disheveled, and she wondered if it at all had something to do with the longest foreplay he had ever experienced. 

“I had to fold.” He said as he reached her, he looked like nothing was going to stop him, and not holding back on his instincts he slid his hand around her waist as he stepped closer to her. As his body pressed against hers, she lifted her hands to his collar, tilting her head and saying flirtatiously, “Because of me or the cards?” 

His eyes shot to her lips, and the darkness in his eyes told her he had a plan for her. “What do you think?” He smirked as he moved his head to hers, and kissed her with an urgent need that didn’t seem like it was going to be stopped. She smiled as she gasped against his lips. It was fast and somehow, she still slightly didn’t expect it, but she didn’t want it to stop in any sense. He tasted of whiskey, and smelt of a familiar aftershave, it was a sensation she could focus on now they were alone, and she hadn’t realized how addicting it could be.  

She moved her hands from his collar, and gripped the edge of the pool table, quickly lifting her body to sit on the lip, and pulled him hurriedly between her legs, connecting her lips hungrily back to his.  

They seemed to wait so long for this, there was no point in dragging it out any longer. Why should she care? They were alone and together, that was all that mattered. His hands moved to her thighs, sliding his palms over her skin, and she felt as his fingers pushed under the material of her dress, making her skin burn from his touch. He wasn’t wasting anymore time, it was finally happening, and the thought of this being the moment at last, made her heart beat faster. 

She felt as one of his hands moved up the inside of her thigh, and as he twisted his hand between her legs, she felt his fingers run over her underwear covering her center. He was determined, and she felt as he touched her so precisely with the stroke of her fingers, she couldn’t stop the quiet moan she gave into his mouth. Either she was so far past turned on that a single touch made her feel that way, or he was actually that good with just his fingers.   

“When Michael told me he’d slept with you.” Gavin spoke against her lips with rough temptation in his voice. She continued to make the soft mewling noises for him, as he continued to move his fingers over her with precision, with him adding, “I was jealous.” 

She couldn’t focus on his words long enough to think of a reply, she could only listen and rest her forehead against his, rocking her hips onto his hand.  

“I never get jealous of anyone.” He spoke quietly, before pressing his lips onto hers and tasting her tongue. He seemed to be speaking his thoughts out loud as he tried to control his need to take her. 

She slid her hands up his neck, and tugged on his tousled hair, holding his lips against her, she didn’t want it to go any slower. “Make the most of it now.” She murmured between breaths, her peripherals were blurred, and all she wanted to focus on was him. 

She felt his lips smile beneath hers, accepting the challenge she had given him, and she was delighted as she felt his fingers pull her underwear to the side, before he confidently slipped two of his fingers inside her core. She moaned as he pushed them deep within her, and rocked her hips on his hand, already wanting more. How did he make her feel like this? 

“And I thought I was the only one who was sexually frustrated.” He spoke through a smirk, feeling how wet she was for him. 

She smiled as she felt her cheeks blush, enjoying his narrative as he teased her. Just as he liked to be a know-it-all in life, he was no different during sex. Through a smile, she pulled his head back to kiss her. As his lips connected with hers, she slid her hands down his chest, and moved her palm down until she grazed over the bulge in his pants. She gripped him through the material, and loved the growling groan her gave against her lips as she did. The sound of him controlling his need of wanting her, was almost too tempting to handle. That was it, she was done waiting, she wanted him now. 

“Gavin, stop playing and fuck me.” She was shocked by her own direct attitude, but it had been too long, and she was done with the foreplay. 

He pulled his head back, and as he looked at her, she was taken aback with how large his pupils were, he looked lost in lust. Her instruction didn’t go unnoticed as he kept his eyes locked on hers and moved his hands to open his belt and pants. 

She bit her lip in anticipation, not moving her eyes from his flirtatious stare. As his hands slid back over her thighs and under her dress, she felt as he hooked his fingers into her underwear and tugged them down her legs. With her supporting herself she lifted her hips, and smiled with expectation as she watched him pull them down to her ankles and over her shoes. Something about being fully dressed while he did this was adding a new air of urgency that only added to the electricity.  

As he stood back up tall, he locked his eyes on hers, as he pulled her knees apart with a rough grip, and stepped closer between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support, feeling as he moved his hand between them and held his cock to her entrance. Then suddenly he was filling her. She tried to keep her eyes on his, but the overpowering intrusion, made her eyes flutter closed, and her jaw drop. 

“Fuck.” Gavin groaned as he stilled deep inside her, “I’ve thought about what you’d look like when I’d do that since the day I met you.” He brought his hand to the nape of her neck, and held her forehead against his, as he added through his rough voice, “It was better than I imagined.” 

She rocked her hips onto him, feeling her breath hitch, as she replied, with her voice broken, “What else have you thought about?” 

He moved his hips, and thrust once deep inside of her, making her grip onto his shoulders as she moaned from pleasured shock. “I’ve thought about the sounds you’d make.” He replied, letting his lips kiss her chin and along her jaw. He moved his hands down to her hips, and held her still as he began to move his hips faster, thrusting inside her, as he added, through grunts, “So far, you sound amazing.” 

She smiled with her cheeks blushing, as she let her head fall back moaning up to the ceiling. His praise of her was only adding to the tight feeling in her stomach, and she succumbed completely to his words.  

His mouth dropped to her neck, and as he kissed her skin, he continued breathlessly, “I just wish I had more time to tease more of those noises from you.” 

She was lost, her mind was clouded, and all she could see when she closed her eyes were stars, as she replied panting, “There’s always next time.” 

His arm gripped around her lower back as he held her, now unable to stop himself from taking as much as he wanted while he thrust. As his other hand shot to the nape of her neck, forcing her to look back at him, he said, “That a promise?” 

She nodded eagerly, as her lips parted and she felt the sensations overtake her nerves, having to use all her power to focus on what he was saying. 

“Good,” He spoke as he moved his hand from her neck, to slip between their bodies, searching between her legs until he found her clit and began to tease her, adding, “Because right now I just want you to come for me.” 

The mixture of pleasure over took her, as he moved precisely over her nerves. Thought of knowing they were doing this in a room that anyone could come into didn’t seem to bother her at all, if anything it added to the thrill. She lost the world around her, feeling nothing but him filling her in perfect rhythm with the way his fingers were moving. She was struggling to comprehended how he could possibly be so in tune with what she needed. Everything she wanted, he gave to her, moving his fingers at the perfect pressure that her body demanded.   

She didn’t know how long it had been, but what felt like only minutes she was coming for him, and moaning as she rested her forehead against his. As she came, she heard herself plead his name, and felt as he stilled inside of her, gripping his finger tightly into her hip as he rode out his own pleasure.   

It was exquisite, and she felt her body shudder for longer than she had ever before, not wanting the moment to end. She felt her release seem to play over and over again. Until eventually the feeling slowly faded and she was able to relax tiredly into his arms, feeling a soft buzz running through her body. 

Their breathing was the only noise that filled the room, and she embraced the quiet atmosphere with her endorphins running in her blood. She heard the quiet chuckle, and she opened her eyes to look at him, pulling her forehead away from his, as he said, “For how long we waited, I can’t believe that’s how it happened.” 

She giggled, he wasn’t wrong, as she replied, with her quiet voice, “Not how you imagined?” She played on his words, on what sounded like he had thought about this a lot. 

He lifted his hand from her hip, and stroked the hair from her face as he locked his eyes with hers saying, “I had a few ideas, but none of them included a quick fuck on a pool table.” 

She laughed, as she let her head subconsciously lean into his hand, replying, “To be honest, I can’t think of anything more ideal for us.” 

He gave her a sweet chuckle in agreement, as he leaned his head to hers, and kissed her. The kiss was so much more chaste and sweeter than any she had had from him, and after everything that they had just done, it was that that gave her butterflies. 

She felt the blush form on her already hot cheeks, and smiled sweetly, as she tucked her hair behind her ear. He returned the smile, and moved his hand between them as he pulled himself from her. She watched as he moved his hands to his crotch, and looked down as he started to rearrange himself, and fasten his belt. Something about watching him so calm and slow as he regrouped with his thoughts, was strangely addicting. She never really got to see this part, either with always falling asleep after, or being in bed, but there was something fascinating about the aftermath. 

“What are you smiling at?” He asked with a chuckle, as he seemed to notice her thoughts. 

“Nothing.” She said trying to hide her thoughts, while slipping off of the table to her feet, “I just think you’re cute.” 

He smiled, and stepped closer to her, lifting his hand to her cheek as he replied, “You’re not too bad yourself.” 

She smiled dreamily, and lifted her chin to place a kiss on his lips. As she pulled back, she swore she saw a hint of shyness in his eyes, that was quickly shook away, as he stood back, and cleared his throat, before saying, “You want to go back to the party?” 

She giggled at him trying to hide his feelings, somehow, she suspected Gavin didn’t know how to handle them, and said, “Yeah, let’s get out of here.” 

He smiled happily as he turned, and then spotted something on the floor and bent down to pick it up. She watched as he stood back up tall and held her underwear hooked hanging from his fingers. 

She went to grab for them, and he pulled his hand out of her reach. Shaking his head slightly with a smirk saying, “Ah-ah, I'll keep these.” He quickly scrunched them in the palm of his hand and shoved them into his pant pocket.  

She tilted her head, squinting with question, and he replied with a side smile, “I like the idea of you walking around out there with nothing on.” 

She scoffed through her laugh, rolling her eyes as she moved by him to walk towards the door. 

Quickly following, he walked past her and grabbed for the door handle before she could reach, making her stop and look up at him. She quirked her brow, and waited for him to speak, intrigued by what he was doing. He moved his hand to the hem of her dress, and tugged on the material, as he added in his usual flirtatious voice, “Be careful on those stools.” He bit his lip as he looked down at her with a new form of lust building in his eyes. 

She rolled her eyes, and laughed, as she knocked his hand away from the handle, and opened the door, calling him an, “Idiot.” As she did. He laughed from behind her, and followed her out of the door. Just like that, they were back to their usual flirty behavior. 


	20. Interest

She walked with Gavin, joking with him until they reached the bar back in the private casino. It seemed no one had even noticed they had gone missing, as everyone seemed to be so invested in themselves around them. They stood at the bar waiting for service, and it was then she realized she left her drink back on the pool table they had just left. She turned her head and looked back in the direction they had come, wondering if it was too late to go back. 

“What’s wrong?” Gavin asked from her side, noticing her expression.

“I left my drink.” She said as she turned back to look at him.

He chuckled, seemingly thinking her worry was unwarranted, before saying, “Forget it. I’ll get you whatever you want.” 

“Get her a twisted strawberry daiquiri.” She spun her head to see Geoff walk up to her other side, and smiled as she saw his side smile shining back at her. He added, “Those are your favorite right.” 

“Yeah.” She smiled, remembering the pink drink she had earlier in the night. She found it incredibly sweet Geoff remembered that too. 

“Okay.” Gavin said, as he leaned over the bar and started speaking with the bar tender. 

“You disappeared?” Geoff asked quietly, while leaning to her ear so she could hear him over the raised noise.  

She guessed she was wrong; one person had noticed she was missing. So, she replied, “I went for a look around.” 

“Find anything interesting?” Geoff asked quirking his brow, and leaning against the bar, while adding with a nod at Gavin, “Apart from Gavin, I mean.” 

She felt her lips tug into a smile, how did he always know? She looked back at Gavin, who was still talking with the bar tender, and looked back at Geoff saying with a teasing smile, “Why don’t you tell me? You seem to know everything else.” 

Geoff laughed happily at the sarcastic reply, and then answered, “I just read situations well, you don’t have to tell me.” 

“Fair enough.” She said with a shrug, as she turned back to Gavin, who had just been served as the bar tender started placing the drinks he was making one by one on the bar in front of him. 

“Here you go.” Gavin said as he slid her drink closer to her, and added, while he picked up his own, “You want to come for another game?” He motioned over to the tables with a nod of his head, and she contemplated going, but Geoff interrupted saying to Gavin, “Maybe later, she’s having a drink with me first.” 

Gavin looked from Geoff to her, and seemed to understand the subtle undertone of Geoff sentences better than she did. He gave her a sweet smile, and lent forward to kiss her cheek, before beginning to walk away while saying, “Find me later, love.” 

She smiled watching him walk into the crowd, and turned her head back to Geoff and said, “Do I not have a choice in that matter?” 

“Of course you do.” He replied in an obvious tone, with a roll of his eyes for added sarcasm. He picked up his glass of whiskey and added, as he started to walk away, “But the right choice, is coming with me.” 

She laughed at his authoritative attitude, and watched as he began walking across the floor away from her. For a second, she thought about going somewhere else just to prove she could, but she couldn’t hide the fact she was sufficiently intrigued. She huffed in defeat to her own curiosity, and grabbed her drink from the bar, following in Geoff’s footsteps.

oOoOoOo 

She took a seat, sliding in to the private booth at the back of the room. In all the excitement from the night, she hadn’t even noticed it was there. Although she assumed it had something to do with the dark atmosphere. The rounded bench was clothed in black velvet, and the table was a dark mahogany wood. If it wasn’t for the dimly lit lamp in the center of the table, she wouldn’t be able to see at all. 

“Why do criminals love moody lighting?” She joked with a smirk as she caught Geoff’s eye across the table to her. 

“It’s helps us brood.” Geoff replied, tilting his head as he sat back against the back rest. 

She felt her lips pull at the corners into a smile, picking up on him remembering what she had said to him when she found him in his office. While she absentmindedly stirred her straw around her drink, she asked with her voice ladened with sarcasm, “And that’s an important part of being a criminal?” 

“Yeah.” Geoff replied raising his brows, adding with a smirk, “It’s all part of the aesthetic.” 

She laughed, dropping her gaze to look at her drink in front of her. It wasn’t lost on her that she understood his reasoning behind that, she had started to become very fond of that dark beauty too. She lifted her eyes back to him and connected her gaze as he watched her with a smile on his face. “It’s a good aesthetic.” She replied with a little nod and agreeing eyebrow raise.  

Geoff smiled, and looked out of the booth across the rest of the room at all the people moving around oblivious to them. As he watched them, he replied, “Well, it’s no secret that you like it.” 

“What makes you say that?” She asked, curious as to why he thought that was obvious.  

He turned his gaze back to her, and lifted his glass to his lips, taking a sip as he shrugged. After he swallowed, he added with a knowing smirk, “Just a guess.” 

She bit her lip as she smiled at his mild arrogance. Geoff seemed to be a complex mix of someone she had never met before, an intellectual with wise sensibilities, but he also had a part of him that couldn’t help but behave on his immature instincts when it would be amusing to him. It seemed like he was made to be the leader of this group. “That’s all you’re going to say?” She asked through her intrigued smile. 

Geoff shrugged and then dropped his hand back to the table to place his glass down, asking, “What happened with Ryan?” 

She took a second to allow the strange change of subject to register in her brain, she hadn’t thought about Ryan since their disagreement. “What does that have to do with anything?” She asked, not seeing the connection. 

“Everything.” Geoff replied like it should be obvious. “What happened?” 

She sighed remembering the conversation she had put to the back of her mind, and replied, before taking a drink, “He got annoyed that I won’t apologize for coming to the hospital and saving him.” 

Geoff’s expression seemed to take in her words and spread into an all-knowing smile. He tilted his head as he lifted his glass back to his lips, processing her words. 

She watched him, and she seemed to get the impression that Geoff already knew what they had been talking about and was just questioning her for his own sake. “Do you know something I don’t?” She asked, missing what seemed to be obvious by the look on Geoff’s face staring back at her. 

He pushed his glass forward, “Look...” He began, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the wood, “If you haven't seen what’s happening by now, I'm not going to be the one to spoil it.” 

She didn’t understand, what hadn’t she seen? She mirrored his actions and moved her drink aside, and lent on her elbows on the table, saying with the best sweet convincing voice she could muster, “No. Please spoil it.” 

Geoff laughed, before replying with a warm authority, “No. Just wait, it’ll play out eventually.” 

She huffed with a smile, it was worth a shot, but nothing would make Geoff do something he didn’t want to. 

“Besides,” Geoff added, turning his gaze back to the movement of people out on the floor, “There’s other things that have been keeping you busy.” 

She followed his eyes to where he looked, and watched as Michael and Gavin were laughing with each other at one of the betting tables. Gavin caught her eye, and she returned the smile he gave her, seeing Michael give her a wink, before turning back to his cards. Putting together Geoff’s implication, she understood that he meant her time she had spent with them. 

She looked back at him, asking, “Is that a bad thing?” 

He turned his head back to her, and she read the confusion on his expression, he didn’t look like that’s what he intended to imply, replying **_,_ **“No, I'm impressed if anything. It's nice to see you... fitting in.” 

“Is that some sort of pun?” She laughed. She was surprised at how easy it was to not care what it looked like to anyone. Embracing this lifestyle was full of surprises. 

He cocked his head, and smiled at her lack of embarrassment, saying, “I just mean fitting in like us. Taking what you want.” He raised his brow, adding, “Our world will chew you up and spit you out if you aren’t willing to act on your desires.” 

“Is that what you do? Act on your desires?” She asked, curious. 

“Every single day.” Geoff replied, lifting his drink, and before taking a sip, added, “What’s the point in living if you don’t.” 

She raised her brows and shrugged, understanding the method in the madness. He had a point, as much as being self-centered had its negatives, it sure seemed like a fun way to live. She picked up her drink and took a sip from the straw while she looked back at Michael and Gavin. Maybe it only felt so right because they were on the same page as her.  

While she looked at them, Geoff added, “If we didn’t act on our desires you never would have come to my office last night, and I wouldn’t have invited you to stay. And where’s the fun in that?” 

She turned her head back to him, with her thoughts running with the word desire being used to describe him inviting her in. It made her mind start to spin with all the questions that sentence spawned in her head. 

As she thought, he added, “Even though I still have a kink in my neck from it.” He lifted his hand and rubbed his neck, as if in pain, but his face was smirking. 

“You didn’t have to let me sleep there.” She replied, thinking back to how they had ended up sleeping entangled together on that couch. It seemed to be another memory she had put to the back of her mind. But now that it had been uncovered, she felt the blush rise on her cheeks. 

“But I wanted to.” Geoff replied confidently, keeping his eyes locked onto hers as he spoke. She was starting to get the impression that he was flirting with her, but something told her she was reading too much into it. 

She lifted her drink and took a sip to hide her curiosity, thinking about what Michael had said about her going to his office. “Is that all you wanted?” She asked without a filter on her thoughts, with the intrigue becoming too much to conceal. 

Geoff titled his head, talking in her words and seeming to think through her meaning, before saying with a smirk, “What else could I want?” 

She didn’t know how to answer that, without giving away how her thoughts had got to that subject. Answering with caution, she said, “I don’t know. Michael told me I could have walked in on something.” 

Geoff’s interest seemed to peak at her tip-toeing words, and he replied, “Like what?” As he spoke, she watched as he moved in his seat smoothly to slide around the bench closer to her. 

She felt her heart rate pick up seeing him purposefully near her, and she followed his gaze as he kept his eyes on her, saying, “He said that you bring girls there... sometimes.” 

His smile spread as he seemed to understand what she was saying, asking, “And do what with them?” 

She bit her lip trying to hold back her slightly anticipated raised breathing, as she felt him close in at her side, replying quieter, “I don’t know.” 

His gaze dropped slightly as he looked at her, and she seemed to be enticed by the authoritative smile that he played from her words. As he replied he lifted his arm to rest on the back rest behind her, saying with obvious seduction in his voice, “Do you want to find out?” 

Her heart jumped at the invitation. She had not been expecting that to be where this would go. But some small part of her mind was whispering to her that this is exactly what she wanted to happen, or she wouldn’t have asked. She felt her cheeks began to burn slightly, not having been flirted with by Geoff since the first day she had met him all that time ago. 

“I don’t know.” She lied with flirtation in her voice, she knew the truth to that question was underlying in her thoughts. 

“If you ever want to, you know where to find me.” Geoff replied confidently.  

She didn’t know why his words had made her feel like that, he wasn’t even touching her, his arm was behind her on the back rest and he was inches from her, and still it felt electrifying from just hearing him speak about something that seemed off limits. 

Suddenly, the moment came crashing down around her as she sensed the arrival of other people. The voices became louder as they neared to booth, and she turned her head in time to see Gavin, Michael and Jeremy drop into the seats at the side of them, already encapsulated in their own conversation. 

“You suck.” Michael said dropping next to her, and directing his words to Gavin who shuffled in next to Geoff, allowing Jeremy room at his side.  

“It wasn’t my fault.” Gavin replied already in defense mode. 

“It kinda was.” Jeremy laughed agreeing with Michael. 

She turned her head to look at Michael and gave him a sweet smile as she questioned with her eyes what was going on. 

Michael returned the welcoming smile, asking her as he caught her gaze, “Tell him he’s an idiot?” 

She couldn’t stop the small laugh that came from the different world colliding with the one she was just in, asking “I’m sure you have good reason...” “Hey!”, Gavin interrupted, and she looked at him, continuing, “...But, I have no idea what’s going on.” 

“He lost all the money he made betting everything on black.” Michael clarified, adding with a laugh as Gavin defended himself, “Fucking moron.” 

“It was a long shot.” Gavin said with a shrug. 

“All of the money?” She asked, her jaw dropping, “Even the money we won from Michael?” 

“All of it.” Jeremy cleared with a serious voice, but a playful smile on his face. 

“Really?” She asked unsure how to feel about hearing that much money had gone just like that. 

“Yeah.” Geoff nodded, before turning to Gavin, saying, “Michael is right, you are an idiot.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes, but he didn’t seem to care as the tired smile played at his lips, saying, “I’m done gambling tonight anyway. I’ve had enough.” 

“Oh yeah? Is that the reason? Not that you’re broke.” Michael joked, still laughing. 

“Should we go?” Geoff asked the group, interrupting the argument, but his gaze slowly moved to her and he seemed to have hidden expression in his eyes as to what else he was offering, not forgetting their previous conversation. 

She flicked her tongue to wet her lips, hiding what her feelings about that question really were, and nodded gently, saying to Geoff, “I think so.” 

Geoff smiled, as if she had answered something else he’d asked for, and replied, “Then what we waiting for?” 

As the rest of the group began to argue about going home, and started moving from the booth, she let herself follow thinking over the interaction she had had with Geoff. If anything, she was more confused now, although he had been clear with his intrigue, some part of her was wondering if she had read the situation wrong.  

oOoOoOo 

“Let’s get some booze and take the party back to the penthouse.” Gavin said excitedly, as they all walked out onto the street, and waited for their cars to be brought round by the valet.  

“With what money, genius?” Michael asked, nudging him with his arm.  

She watched them play in their half drunken states, and she couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on her lips. Gavin was right, it was Michael’s way of saying he loves him. 

As they continued their back and forth, she turned to see Trevor and Jack walk from the casino. 

“Party at the penthouse, boys?” Gavin asked as he noticed them too, then adding, “You have to go get some booze though.” 

She laughed as she saw Jack roll her eyes at him, and watched as Trevor said, “Why do I have to go get booze?” 

“Because Gavin lost all his and Michael’s money.” Y/N answered causally, like it was only natural. 

“Alright, leave it out.” Gavin said, squinting as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, forcing her to shut up. She laughed as she watched Gavin try and fail at getting someone else to buy the booze for him. 

“Please Trevor.” Gavin pleaded, “You don’t want to just go home to go bed and be boring, do you? Not when everyone is relying on you.” 

Trevor rolled his eyes, saying, “Fine, just shut up. You didn’t need to peer pressure me; I'll go. ” 

“Sweet.” Gavin said accomplished, squeezing her shoulder and giving her a smug smile. 

“Y/N?” The voice broke her concentration on the conversation and she looked over to the street to see Geoff stood at the side of his car. He was stood with the driver's door open, and him ready to get inside. She caught his gaze, questioning him with her expression, and he answered with a nod to his car, gesturing her to get in. 

For a second, she wondered if she should, but that same curious voice in her head, pushed her on. Whatever would happen would be interesting. She slipped out of Gavin's arm, and walked up to Geoff, leaving them still arguing behind her. 

As she reached him, she said lightening the intense stare, “Should any of us really drive with how much we’ve drank?” 

Geoff laughed and said with an air of importance, “Out of everything you know of us, drinking and driving can’t be the worst thing we’ve done?” 

She smiled, accepting the weird logic that came from that sentence, “You make a really good point.” 

Geoff smiled, replying with an air of excitement, “I told you, life's fun when there are no rules. Now, you getting in or not?” 

She looked back over her shoulder at the rest of the crew, still laughing and joking behind her. A part of her wanted to stay, but that small part of her that was constantly looking for excitement ruled her thoughts, and she turned back to Geoff, giving him a small nod. 


	21. Exhilaration

The warm night air rushed against her skin as Geoff dangerously sped through the streets of Los Santos. As he drove, she found her heart racing at just how little he seemed to fear himself and his actions, and somehow, she didn’t fear it either, choosing to let the adrenalin ignite her excitement instead.  

She closed her eyes dropping her head back and letting the wind entice her as it swept over the windscreen and over them. With no roof on the car to stop the distraction it seemed to amplify the feeling of just how fast he was driving. The mixed sounds of rushing air, revving engine, and loud music were beginning to feel like a lullaby. It amazed her just the types of thrills she liked that she had come to learn about herself. 

Lifting her head forward, she looked at Geoff focusing on the darkly lit road ahead of him, shifting gears and swerving around the cars that blocked his way. She knew she should be scared; this was something the old her would have analysed every danger in. Just like the first time she had been in a car with Ryan, but she had secretly liked that too. Maybe now she just wasn't scared to admit it.  

Geoff glanced at her, and she watched as an excitable smirk spread on his face, before he quickly looked back at the road and planted his foot, causing them to fly even faster down the road. She couldn’t stop the elated laugh that came from her as she felt her body get thrown backwards into her seat pinning her there. As she was laughing, she saw Geoff turn back to her and watched as his lips moved as he spoke, but the noises around her drowned out whatever he was saying. She tried to ask him “What?” but she could barely hear her own voice over the mixed roar around them.  

Geoff seemed to understand, and instead moved his hand to tap the rear-view mirror for her to look. She moved her gaze from him and looked at the small mirror, moving her head to see what he could be talking about. As she did, she caught sight of two sets of car headlights moving up behind them and gaining. At first, she felt her heart jump at the thought of it being another police chase, but calmed as she spun around in her seat and looked at the two cars chasing them. 

The familiar sight of Michael’s silver muscle car was reaching them, and the sight of a flash sports car just behind him could have only been another member of the crew. The excited grin spread on her face as the cars gained closer and forced the slow cars around them to move out of the way. 

She turned back in her seat, and watched as Geoff gave her a confident look as he seemed to have an idea form in his head. The car began to slow, and as she looked out in front she watched as he slowed for a red light. For a second, she was confused, with how little Geoff cared for the law she wondered why he bothered to stop for the lights. But as she heard the rev of the car pull up at their side she started to understand. 

Turning to her right she watched as Michael pulled at their side in the next lane with Gavin in the passenger seat. He had his window down, and was looking at her with excitement in his eyes and he lip mimed something to her. But she was still unable to hear anything but the music from each of their cars, mixing with the soft roars from each of the cars as they began to press the gas over and over again, revving their engines at a standstill. 

She looked in the rear-view mirror and made out Jack driving the other car behind them. The anticipation of what was about to happen made her unable to hide the smile on her face. She looked back at Geoff, waiting for the lights to change. 

The seconds seemed to drag on forever as she watched the bright red traffic light like a hawk waiting for it to blink out. She was only jealous that she wasn’t the one driving, she could only assume the excitement would be times by ten better in that case. But for now, she would settle for the anticipation of the unexpected. 

Then it was out, and the green light lit. The sudden rush of noise and momentum caused her to jolt in her seat, even with her expecting it, it made her jump. The wheels of Geoff's car and the car behind and to her side began to scream with a high-pitched squeal as they struggled to gain grip on the tarmac. But even with reduced grip the car still found a pull and forced her back in her seat as Geoff accelerated forward on the road at a breakneck speed. 

She watched as they quickly gained momentum, and she could feel that Geoff was not letting up on the gas as the speed just kept rising and rising faster. Watching him concentrate with wild eyes on the road, she felt herself smile, he was crazy and she found herself appreciating it with a new found fascination.  

The regular traffic in front of them was coming up fast as they were starting to run out of clear road, and soon one of the cars was going to have to brake. She shot her gaze to her side, brushing the windblown hair from her face with her hand, and watched as Michael was kept locked in at their side, un-slowing with his speed either. She watched as he glanced at her, and she loved the jump in her stomach from the look of exhilaration in his eyes. These guys danced with death like it was a pass time, and she was starting to understand the addiction. 

She looked back at the road ahead of her, and could feel the tightness in her stomach begin to grow the closer they got to the traffic. Her eyes glanced at Geoff and she could see that he had no intention of slowing down, the commitment in his action blatant to see. The free road ahead got smaller and smaller, and suddenly it seemed they were seconds away from crashing against Michael as both cars shot for the same gap between the standstill traffic. She felt her breath hitch as she looked to her side and watched Michael's car get closer to her. She closed her eyes in instinct, her body bracing for impact. Then all she heard was car horns.  

She opened her eyes unsure, and looked at Geoff who had a smug smile on his face as he carried on along the road, and braked sharply for an upcoming corner. The car horns from the traffic they had just blasted past faded into the distance, and she turned in her seat, looking for Michael, but only found him when she turned to look behind her and watched as he was now behind them and chasing with Jack. 

They had made it, somehow Geoff had won the standoff and forced Michael away for him to pass. Her chest was pounding, and she felt her jaw unclench after she realised she had been pulled tense. She had put her own life at risk getting into this car, and yet somehow, she felt grateful for the feeling. Nothing would be as surprising as that revelation. 

She looked at Geoff with excitement in her eyes, feeling herself already crave the next adrenalin rush. The addiction to that feeling was becoming a hard one to kerb.   

Geoff grabbed the volume knob on the music playing and lowered it, as he did, she noticed the car slowing, and suddenly her thoughts could be heard again as the noise fell away. 

“Were you scared?” His voice still seemed quiet, below the rush of wind and engine noise, but in comparison to before it was heaven. 

Looking at him, she tried to hide all of the conflicting emotions on her face as he kept glancing towards her with a smirk on his face, as he began to drive down into the underground garage. She replied cockily, “No,” but she knew it was pointless to lie, and when Geoff’s brow raised, and she saw he was readying his reply, she added honestly, “Okay, yes. I was.” 

He chuckled, and suddenly the quiet was deafening as they parked in the garage, and the engine noise died away. Geoff turned to her as he pulled the key from the ignition, and asked with an air of temptation in his voice, “You liked it though?” 

The look in his eye was clear to her that he felt the same level of adrenalin that she did, and she suspected that his question held a lot more subtext than he was giving away. 

She nodded, swallowing as she tried to hold back her emotions, Geoff seemed to have a way of knowing what she was thinking. If he only knew the temptation that she was beginning to feel, she wondered if he already did. 

Geoff’s lips spread slowing into a smile that seemed like he knew everything about her, and he spoke flirtatiously, “I knew you would.” 

The noise around them started to escalate suddenly, and she turned her head to the garage door re-opening as the other cars followed them inside. The revving engines echoed off the walls of the large open space, as she watched both of the cars park in the spots next to Geoff. 

As the noise died away when the engines cut out, it was then replaced by voices as the crew began to fall out of the cars. The sound of laughing and talking filled the air as they continued their conversation with one another. She looked to her side, and opened her door to get out just as Michael exited his. He caught the sight of her, and instantly spoke, “That was bullshit.” 

She couldn’t stop the smile it gave her to see him so angry but laughing. Geoff's voice answered before her, and she turned as she closed her car door, to see him say, “Not bullshit, I won.” 

The all started to walk towards the elevator, as Michael replied, “I only braked because Y/N was in the car.” 

“Which meant I won.” Geoff said with a cocky nature in his voice. He looked like he was enjoying his small victory immensely. 

“ _I_  wouldn’t have braked.” She added stirring the pot with a laugh, and loving the way Geoff’s eyes lit up at her reply. 

Michael looked at her, and she could see the invitation behind his eyes to engage, but instead he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, saying with a smirk, “Alright Newbie, next time I won't.” 

“Good,” She replied cockily, “And next time, _I'll_ be driving.” 

Michael let out an excited but surprised, “Alright. Deal.” While Geoff gave an impressed laugh, and added while walking at her side, “I hope we’re not corrupting you?” 

She looked at him and noted the intrigued expression he wore. Something about the tone of his voice had an enticing nature to it. She wondered what underlying thoughts he had in his head. “Would you care if you were?” She answered with a light tone, letting the question imply all of her thoughts. 

“No.” Geoff answered honestly with a straight face, and for a second it made her stomach flip with curiosity from the authoritative tone. Then he added, “But only because I know if you wanted something, nothing would stop you.” He gave a sly smirk, letting his words hand in the air, and then turned forward and walked on ahead of the group. 

She watched as he walked away, her mind still running on what his underlying thoughts were beneath that sentence. Then she finally understood then what he was doing. It was like a switch had flicked in her head and she finally understood what all his little smirks and confusing looks were all about. Geoff doesn’t chase, he entices. Unlike the others she had got to know, who would flirt and touch and not care at all who sees them, Geoff seemed to allow his pray to come to him. He didn’t need to chase when he knew all he had to do was wait. And she had never been a very patient person.  


	22. Succumb

Geoff had disappeared when she reached the penthouse floor. If this was part of his plan on making her chase him, it was working. As much as she tried to push the thought from her mind, as usual her curiosity had taken over her judgement. All she wanted to do was speak to him more, and find out more about his mysterious attitude.  

She gave her head a shake, and tried to stay rational, she couldn’t let this thought consume her. After deciding to carry on as normal, she had stopped off at her room and changed from her aching heals, to something more comfortable. Before walking through to the kitchen, where most of the crew had now set up for a small private party. As she rounded on the kitchen counter, she caught the tail end of a conversation between Gavin and Trevor.  

“You’re ridiculous.” Trevor spoke loudly, as he poured from a bottle of whiskey into a glass. From the way he had to concentrate holding the bottle, it didn’t take her long to guess he was already drunk. 

“It would work, Trevor. You idiot.” Gavin spoke back putting major emphasis on his insult. That was all it took to also realize Gavin had escalated his drinking from the casino to now too. 

“What they arguing about?” She asked, leaning closer to Michael who was watching them at her side. 

Michael turned his head and although he looked much more contained than the rest, she could see he was blinking on the edge of drunkenness too. He leaned in, but spoke no quieter, saying, “Something about a fucking magnet and robbing a bank. I don’t understand what the fuck they’re talking about.” 

She laughed, and replied, “By the sounds of it, neither do they.” 

Michael laughed in reply at her remark, as he turned his head back to them arguing, and grabbed for the nearly empty bottle in front of him. She watched as he grabbed a glass and began to pour a drink in front of her. As she watched, she wondered if it was a good idea to keep on drinking. She had done pretty well at keeping her wits about her tonight, while also keeping a light buzz. Although when she lifted her head and watched Trevor mimic Gavin in a childlike voice, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to reach their level now anyway. 

“Hey!” Jeremy interrupted them, with a wave of his hands, “Will you both shut the fuck up, you’re both wrong.” He laughed as he reached over the counter and grabbed a bag of chips from the center.  

“Alright.” Trevor slurred with a tilt of his head, as if Jeremy had made a good point, “Let’s do something else then.” 

“Like what?” Jack asked, while sat on a stool at the counter drinking a beer. 

Trevor seemed to search his head and from the look on his face, he hadn’t thought this far ahead. His eyes traveled across the counter in front of him, and as he searched all the items placed there his eyes lit up as he grabbed for the empty bottle, “Let’s play spin the bottle.” 

“What are you eleven?” Jeremy joked loudly, while taking a drink from his glass. 

“You played spin the bottle at eleven?” Gavin asked, sounding somewhat annoyed by Jeremy’s reply. She was starting to understand Gavin was a fighty drunk, but that smile on him would never be threatening. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Gav.” Jeremy replied cockily, “Besides, I'm not playing spin the bottle when there’s four guys and only two girls, especially when one of those girls is Jack. No offence.” 

“Fuck you! Asshole.” Jack replied strongly, “The feelings mutual.”  

Y/N looked between them both expecting them to take offence, but they seemed to be close enough that neither of them were angry, with Jack laughing as she took another drink. 

“I’ll play." Y/N said, with a shrug. When the group looked at her, she added, “Considering I've already kissed a third of the people here, I don’t give a fuck.” She watched as they all smiled impressed by her blatant disregard. 

“Yeah me too.” Michael said, “I'll kiss all you fuckers.” She laughed at the way Michael could make it sound like a threat. 

Before anyone could add anything further, Trevor dropped the bottle onto the center of the counter, and spun it.  

They all looked down at the bottle and watched as it slowed down and eventually stopped, pointing at Jeremy.  

“Jeremy.” Trevor sang his voice, mocking him as he turned to look at Jeremy. He then began to move and walk past Gavin with his arms raised in a ‘come here’ stance.  

“Fuck off, Trevor.” Jeremy joked sternly as he quickly moved around the opposite side of the counter to avoid him as he got closer. “I’m not kissing you.” 

“Fine.” Trevor said acting rejected, as he moved back to his spot at the counter. “I’ll spin again.” 

Trevor grabbed for the bottle, and gave it a quick spin on the counter, almost knocking in to all the glasses in the way. Michael grabbed for his glass, saying, “Fuck sake, watch where you spin it.” 

Trevor ignored him, and watched as his spin began to slow down. Eventually the bottle stopped, and was pointing between her and Michael. She looked up from the bottle to Michael, and saw as he raised his brow and answered her look, saying, “That’s all you.” 

“So much for ‘kiss all you fuckers’.” She replied, repeating his cocky words back to him. 

Michael laughed, and replied, “I will! But only when the bottle is on me. It’s clearly on you.” He used his hand to draw an imaginary line in the air from the bottle to her, barely making a difference between them both. 

She rolled her eyes at his excuse, and moved around the counter to meet Trevor who had already began to walk to her. She didn’t mind the challenge, and if anything, it would be interesting to see what kind of kisser he was. The only strange thing was that she didn’t feel any attraction towards him, she had never kissed anyone she didn’t at least even find attractive. She guessed it was just another first to add to her growing number of firsts. 

Trevor reached her, and wasted no time in lifting his hand to her cheek and pulling her close to him. As she followed his lead, she could feel the eyes of the room watching them. It was a strange experience that made her feel equally nervous and self-important. She moved her hands to the tie that hung around his neck, and purposefully pulled him down to her. How tall he was had never crossed her mind before now, and she had to lean up to reach him.  

He pressed his lips to hers as softly as he could with his heavy-handed drunkenness, and she let herself relax into it and gave her best kiss back. If this was a game, she was going to win. She felt as his hand slid further into her hair, and pulled her closer to him, as his lips parted and she felt him tease at hers with his tongue.  

She silently gasped at how much he was going for, and didn’t want to back down so allowed herself to mirror him, and let her tongue meet his and lightly taste him. The electricity that it sent through her body was surprising, if she didn’t find him attractive before she was certain that meter had gone up now. He seemed to be hitting all the right spots with that technique. 

Suddenly her brain seemed to remember where she was, and who was watching then, and she snapped out of the short day dream that he had put her in. She pulled her lips away from his, and dropped her heals back to the floor from the tip-toes she was stood on to reach him. Feeling a slight blush on her cheeks, she pulled on her confidence and turned back to the group who seemed to be watching them unashamedly. She tilted her head, saying casually, “Not bad, Trevor.” 

 As she walked back around to her side of the counter, she heard him reply in an equally forced calm voice, saying, “Thanks, I practice.” 

She shook her head with a giggle at his reply, he seemed to have a way of making everything nerdy, she liked it.  

“Damn Trevor, I didn’t think you’d go in with the tongue.” Gavin asked as Trevor grabbed his drink and brought it to his lips. He only answered with a shrug as he downed his glass. 

“Right, Y/N’s turn.” Jeremy interrupted, motioning to the bottle with his hand. 

“I thought you weren't playing.” Michael said sarcastically with a happy tone in his voice. 

“I’m not.” Jeremy replied, acting uninterested, but clearly enjoying to watch anyway. 

Y/N grabbed the bottle ready to spin, when she heard a familiar voice behind her say, “What’s going on?” 

Leaving the bottle, she turned to see Geoff walk into the kitchen and move in at her side against the counter. He gave her a smile as he looked over the drinks and bottles spread across the surface. For some reason the sight of him made her stop in her tracks, she wondered what he would think of her. 

“We're doing spin the bottle.” Gavin answered. “It’s Y/N’s turn.” 

She lifted her head to look at him, and could not read his expression at all, he was smiling but something about his look said something else to her she just couldn’t put her finger on. 

“Don’t let me stop it.” Geoff said casually, adding with a look to her, “Go ahead.” 

She took a second to move, and reached over to the bottle, giving it a spin on the counter. As the bottle span, she couldn’t help her mind racing to what would happen if it landed on Geoff. She also wondered why that was what she was hoping for the most. 

As it slowed down, it slowly came to a stop, and rolled to directly point in Geoff’s direction. Her heart seemed to jump, actually glad that what she was hoping for had worked, but her shock was short lived as Geoff quickly said, “Nah I'm not playing, you can spin again.” 

She looked at him, searching his face for an explanation, and was only left with an unreadable smile on his expression. Quickly hiding her underlying emotions, she reached back for the bottle and span it again, pretending that the rejection from Geoff hadn’t even crossed her mind.  

As the bottle slowed, it stopped pointing almost directly at Michael. She smiled knowing that this one would be an easy one for her. She turned her head and caught Michael’s gaze, as he raised his brows in agreement, and he wasted no time in moving his face to hers.  

Before she had time to even contemplate the moment, his lips were against hers, and he was pulling her body close to his with a hand around her waist. The feeling was familiar and it raised her excitement, with the feeling of their night together rushing back to her memory. She couldn’t forget the fact of how much Michael had a way of knowing exactly what she needed and when. The movement of his lips were just as rough as she remembered, and he still had a way of taking what he wanted from her. It was perfect. 

The distraction of his lips didn’t last very long, as they soon both pulled away, and her thoughts instantly went back to Geoff at her side. Not only had he rejected her, but he had also just watched her kiss someone else in front of him. She brushed her hair behind her ear, gaining back her composure and trying to act like she felt nothing.  

As Gavin spoke, she didn’t hear a word as her mind was too pre-occupied on thinking things over. She heard Michael reply but didn’t catch the words as she braved a look at Geoff at her side. Her eyes caught his, and he gave her a knowing smile, before leaning into her ear and whispering as the group talked loudly around them, “I won’t kiss you as a game. I’ll be in my office. You’re welcome to join me.” 

Geoff then moved from her side, and walked back out of the kitchen door he had just come from. And just like that she was sent straight back into her rolling thoughts. Just like she had thought, Geoff didn’t chase, he entices, and he seemed to have the act down to a tee. It was working perfectly on her, and suddenly all she wanted to do was follow him out of the room. But she didn’t know if she could, it would have to be her choice, a conscious choice that she couldn’t blame on anyone else, and she didn’t know if she was ready for that.  

As her mind refocused on the room, she was surprised at the amount of noise she had been tuning out. She turned back to the counter and was caught off guard at seeing Michael across from her with his hands planted on either side of Gavin’s head as he roughly kissed him. Gavin seemed to be pulling backwards to get some control, but didn't seem to be fighting it. Her eyes glanced at Jeremy who had turned away shaking his head, and watched as Trevor and Jack watched with drunken laughs escaping them. 

When Michael pulled his lips away, he quickly said, “You’re a better kisser than Y/N.” 

She scoffed through a laugh as she saw Michael give her his usual look that told her he was winding her up, and then her eyes caught Gavin's expression as he looked like a deer in the headlights. She laughed and watched as Jack grabbed for the bottle next. But without the distractions, her mind kept wandering back to what Geoff would be doing in his office.  

oOoOoOo 

She had done her best to distract her mind from the constant running over all of the different interactions from earlier that night as she had got into bed. There were too many to think about, and if she wasn’t telling herself to forget about Ryan for the thousandth time, she was thinking about what Geoff had meant by what he implied. She knew he could only mean one thing, but why did she actually want find out.  

She had to distract herself, it was the only way to keep herself from doing something because of her curiosity. So, after the crew had slowly disappeared from the party, and she had put Gavin in his own bed passed out, she had come back to her own room and taken a shower. She had hoped the water would calm her mind and take her thoughts away, but it hadn’t. 

After that failed, she put on some underwear, and threw on a t-shirt and climbed into bed hoping that if she just tried to forget, sleep would do the rest, but it didn’t. And now she was laid tossing and turning under her covers with her mind not able to stop from distracting her, and sleep a distance away. 

She couldn’t go to him, if she did, she would be admitting to herself that it was her choice, and that all of these decisions she had made were all her doing. She just didn’t know if she wanted that information to be set in stone. But every time she closed her eyes and felt her mind drift it was like a reminder that something more exciting was waiting for her in another room. Her curiosity had been blown to its peak, and all it was focusing on was Geoff.  

“Fine.” She whispered to herself, as she threw the covers from her body. If it was the only way to please her thoughts, she would go. Admission into all her desire or not. Take what she wanted, and right now she wanted to go that office. 

She tip-toed to the bedroom door, and made the same walk down the darkened hallway that she had made the night before, but this time she had an idea of what she was getting herself into, and it made her anticipation rise. Now that her feet were taking her where she was scared to admit she wanted to go, she could feel her heart pound in her chest. 

She reached his door, and slowly pulled down the handle, opening the catch and swinging the door inwards slowly. As the glow of the lamp hit her eyes, she caught the sight of Geoff sat in his desk chair with a drink in his hand. Her heart skipped at the look on his face, and she could read that he knew exactly why she was there. She bit her lip, nervous if she had made the right decision to come, when Geoff nodded for her to come inside. 

Taking the order, she stepped in and closed the door behind her, keeping her eyes locked onto his, and wondering what he would say. She hoped he would say something soon. She had taken all her courage to come here and she wanted to know his thoughts too.  

“Come here.” Geoff ordered, much more authority in his voice than she was used to, but the sound was utterly welcome. 

She stepped forward timidly, but only because she didn’t want to seem too eager to find out what he would do to her. When she reached him, behind his desk, he turned in his chair to face where she's stood at the side. His eyes trailed her body from head to toe, and the feeling of him undressing her there with his eyes, made her ache for his touch. But instead she stayed still, waiting. She had followed his well laid out trail just as he had wanted, and now she wanted some proof that he wanted her too. 

He seemed to understand the anticipation radiating from her, and dragged it out longer as he swirled his drink in the glass before bringing it to his lips. She felt the soft sulking noise escape her mouth, eager for him to give in to her, and felt the way her skin tingled when his eyes shot to her face when he heard it.  

His lips twitched into a lustful smile as he swallowed, and he didn’t bother to hide the enjoyment he got from seeing her want him. “I’m glad you came.” He spoke slowly, and watched her expression. He put the glass down on the desk and sat up in his chair to lean closer to her. His hands moved to her thighs and he slipped them around the back of her legs, pulling her closer to him. She giggled quietly from satisfaction, the feeling of his hands on her skin were electrifying her. He had avoided touching her all day, and she hadn’t realized how much she had wanted him to do it. She replied, “I couldn’t stop myself.” Looking down at his desirous eyes, letting him control her. 

His hands moved up the back of her thighs until she felt them brush over her ass, pushing under the material of her underwear. As he squeezed her in his palms, he said with joy in his voice, “You give me too much credit.” 

“You know that’s not true.” She spoke with a whisper, watching as one of his hands slid around to her front and pushed the bottom of her long shirt up her stomach. She watched as he lent his head forward and placed a gentle kiss against the skin where it met the band of her underwear. “You’re right. I do.” His breath touched her skin as he spoke in-between presses of his lips against her. It was all she could do not to moan from the intensity of him behaving so chaste with her. 

“Geoff?” She said his name as a plea for more, adding, “I couldn’t sleep.” 

His lips pulled away from where he was trailing kisses along her hip, and he looked up at her with intrigue, asking, “I was on your mind?” 

She swallowed the nerves away at admitting to her desires, and gave a small nod down to him. 

His hands left her body as he lounged back in his chair, and ordered sweetly, “Kneel.” 

The instruction caught her off guard and she had to force her body to move. She slowly dropped down in front of him, using her hands to support herself on his knees. She rested on her knees, sitting on her heals as she looked up at him expectantly. His hand came to her face, and he caressed her cheek holding her looking at him, as he lent his head closer to hers. The idea of him moving in to kiss her was more stimulating than she thought. She could let him touch her, kiss her skin, even imagine what it would be like to have sex with him. But she had not anticipated how she would feel at the thought of a simple kiss. He grazed her lower lip with his thumb as he held his face inches from hers, saying, “Do you want this?” 

She opened her mouth slightly to let out the gasp of air at his words working her perfectly, and she whispered, “Yes.” As she finished speaking, he moved his hand to the nape of her neck and pulled her the short distance closer to connect his lips to hers. She felt the electricity through his lips, the thought of her kissing him was enough to make her swoon like it was her first. His other hand slid into her hair, and she felt as he held her close to him. Gently easing his tongue into her mouth, teasing hers with tender little flicks which let her taste the whiskey he had just drank. She couldn’t hold back the eager whimper she gave, gripping her fingers into his knees, and reaching up with her body to get closer to him.  

She couldn’t figure out if he was going so easy on her to please her, or to tease her, she figured it had to be the latter. But she couldn’t help the way she moaned into his mouth, urging him to give her more. He had led her on for as long as she could take, and she just wanted more. Almost the opposite reaction she had hoped for, he pulled his lips and hands away, sitting back to lounge in his chair, and picked up his glass from the desk to take a drink. 

She was left kneeling between his legs, jaw dropped and panting, with her eyes searching for answers. He smirked as he swallowed his sip and lifted his free hand to her cheek, stroking his fingers over her burning skin, saying in a low seductive voice, “You want it, sweetie? Take it.” 

His eyes glanced at his crotch, and she followed the motion to see that he was bulging through the material of his jeans. She looked back up at him, her eyes wide wanting to know if she had the right impression. He smirked cockily back down at her, and took another sip from his glass. With that look she felt the fire run through her. It was like he was testing her, pushing her, and she was eager to scratch out any misconceptions he had. If he wanted to play that game, she would play back. 

Keeping her eyes on his she reached for his belt and quickly pulled it open, moving to the button on his jeans. With a lift of his hips she was able to pull the barriers away from him and release his cock. Finally, she broke eye contact to look down, and was impressed with what she saw, when she looked back at him, he returned the look daringly. By the end of this, she wanted him to lose control with her, to take her like she had come here for in the first place. If this was a challenge, she would fight until she got what she wanted. 

Looking into his eyes she gave a mischievous smirk, and lowered her head to his lap, while grabbing his cock in her palm. She used her tongue to draw one single long line underneath the length of his cock, making sure her mouth was in view for him to watch as she did. As her tongue reached the tip, she moved her eyes to look up at him, and kept his eyes locked with hers as she spread her lips over the head of his cock, taking him into her mouth. The way his lips parted and the feeling of his cock twitching in her mouth made her ache between her legs, but she kept going. She would keep the pace slow until he couldn’t take it any longer. 

Lowering her mouth onto him, she spread her tongue to lick over him as she bobbed down and up. His hand moved to her hair, and he brushed it away from her face, seemingly enjoying the view she put on for him. Her thoughts ran to how he could shove his hand in her hair and force her to take him deeper and she would embrace it. She loved the feeling of him hard in her mouth, and had to calm herself from going too fast, a part of her wanted him to fuck her mouth, to take control of her, and use her for his pleasure. But the feeling of ache in her core, and need for release in her mind, wanted more. She was desperate for him to fuck her just like he had vaguely promised he would. 

Controlling her thoughts, she continued her slow pace, making sure to drag her tongue agonizingly slow over his tip, and teasing him as best she could. 

He moved his fingers underneath her chin, and pulled her up to look at him, saying through ragged breaths, “Are you playing games with me?” 

She felt the successful smile spread on her face, and she replied sweetly, “Maybe.” 

Geoff's face enlightened with a surprised but enthralled smile, before saying, “On your feet.” 

She felt the rush go through her nerves; this was what she wanted. As she stood, he moved in his seat, and lifted his hands to her hips, and forced her to turn around, facing away from him. Staring at the wall, she felt his hands hook into her underwear and pull them down her thighs. She smiled contentedly, feeling his hands slide back up her thighs to her hips, and he pulled her to step backwards, until his legs were forced between hers, and she was stood straddling his knees. Suddenly she felt his lips press against her backside, and his teeth bite her. She gasped at his roughness, and then was pulled by her hips to fall backwards to sit on his lap, feeling as his cock rubbed against her backside, right along the mark he must have just given her. She huffed out a breath as his hand came up around her waist and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him over her shoulder. His hand held her jaw keeping her eyes on his, as he said, “I don’t get many people who would risk teasing me like that.” 

She gave a flirtatious smile as she replied with her hips grinding on his cock, “I run at the danger, remember.” 

He gave a low chuckle, and she felt his free hand move on the inside of her thigh, to stroke over her core, saying, “Yes, you do.” 

As his fingers pushed between her folds, he circled her wet heat and brought his hand up to her clit, teasing her with soft unvarying circles with his fingertips. He watched with enjoyment and lust in his eyes as her face began to show the pleasure in her expression, and he absorbed every single noise she made. Eventually, she began to moan quietly, begging him to give her more, but he kept her still with his hand pinning her as she tried to move, and kept her face looking at his.  

As she squirmed in his lap, feeling her body rive from the low flow of pleasure, he asked, “You can keep letting me torture you like this...” His hand lowered to her entrance and he dipped the tips of his fingers barely inside her, continuing, “Or you can take what you want.” 

The amount of built up pleasure inside her had brushed away any self-preservation she had left, and she felt no shame in fighting her way out of his grasp and sitting up on his lap to force his cock inside her. As she slid down on his cock, she let out a loud groan at gravity forcing her down on him to be fully situated inside her. His hands gripped her hips, and she felt his fingers dig into her flesh as he held her on his lap. She ignored his hands holding her down, and began to move, rising and falling onto him, over and over. He tried to control her, but everything he tried, she ignored as he had told her to do and did what she wanted. His hands roamed her body, unsure what he wanted to touch more, shoving under her shirt, and grabbing her chest before stroking back down to her hips and tracing his fingers down her thighs. She felt herself begin to not be able to control her legs and shot her hand to between her legs to touch herself.  

 “You’ve had your fun.” The voice came from near her ear, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her still, adding, “Now, it’s my turn.” 

She didn’t have time to contemplate what he had meant, before he pulled her from his lap, and she was being forced face down onto his desk, bent over for him to view. She turned her head to look over her shoulder for him behind her, and could just see him stood tall, pushing his cock back inside of her. She groaned loudly at the feeling of having no control of his speed, as he started to thrust roughly into her.  

Her mind was so clouded, all she could feel was the way her body was so close to orgasm, but she couldn’t reach herself to force it along, and the building ferocity of him inside her only added to the feeling. She could hear herself making noises, and saying his name and words of praise, but she couldn’t actually understand what part of her brain had the clarity to speak. Her body crumbled as she felt herself begin to orgasm from just the thrust of his cock, and she moaned loudly, grateful for the table beneath her holding her weight as she went limp. The orgasm that flowed through her lasted incredibly long with her not being able to touch herself, for which she was grateful. As she felt him still deep inside her, she heard his groan as he came, and she clenched her walls around him as the pleasure turned to over stimulation.  

As soon as it was over, he pulled himself free, and she laid still, breathing heavily on his desk. His hands soon came to her, and she let him pull her up and fall back into his lap in his chair, where she sighed happily in the blissful afterglow. 

“From now on you come to me whenever you can’t sleep.” Geoff said sleepily, as he placed a kiss on her skin just below her ear. Holding her on his lap, he used his hand to give gentle strokes of his fingers down the inside of her thigh. She was never going to be able to stop her curiosity from winning when she would get rewarded like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I write more I'll be adding more of the crew to the mix to test the reader on who she wants most. Future chapters will include smut with different partners.


End file.
